Of Foxes and Rabbits
by tmntfan4eva
Summary: A series of drabbles/short stories focusing on Nick and Judy as they navigate their lives as cops and the best of friends.
1. Middle Name

**This was inspired by the director revealing Nick's middle name. I wanted to have Judy figure it out by the end of this short story but there was seriously no way for her to guess such a ridiculous name. XD Eventually if I keep adding short stories to this story then I'll have her figure it out, but not today. Enjoy!**

The café buzzes as Judy and Nick sit across from one another in a booth. Nick chows down on a veggie burger with a side of fries while Judy sips on her milkshake. "Philip." She pipes between drinks.

Nick perks and cocks his head and brow in tandem at her. "Sorry?" His food lingers inches from his lips with his mouth open to take another bite.

Judy presses her lips tightly together in an attempt to conceal a grin. Still, her lips turn up at the edges. "What the p stands for, of course."

Nick snorts and rolls his eyes. "Of course."

"Well?" Judy bounces her head up. She drums her fingers on the table as she presses herself up so she leans out of her seat and over the table.

Nick smirks at her boundless energy. "Sorry, Carrots. No luck."

Judy blows out a breath and sinks back into her seat as if she is a balloon with the air suddenly let out. She flops her head forward into her cupped hands. "I bet you don't even have one, do you?" It is a question, but it sounds more like an accusation.

Nick makes a face of mock hurt. "Ah, are you saying everything about me is a lie just because I used to be a hustler?"

Judy snickers despite herself and a smile peeks out on her lips. "You wouldn't tell me even if I guessed it."

"So why do you keep guessing? Is it that fun to be wrong?" He grins.

Judy narrows her eyes. "I'll figure it out." She points her fingers to her eyes and then at his. "You just watch."

"With pleasure." He takes another bite of his burger.

Judy trains her gaze on Nick, but the calling of her shake is too much. She soon finds herself distracted, especially as she reaches the bottom of the drink. She slurps at the shake, digging the straw around and tilting the cup for the best angle.

Nick can not concentrate on his food, not with the sounds she begins to make. The smirk on his face grows by the second.

Judy is oblivious to him. She continues to go at her shake.

Nick rests his elbow on the table and leans his face against his knuckle as he stares at her. He stuffs his face with fries to stifle the bubbling laugh. He has to see how long it will take her to realize he is watching her so intently.

Finally as Judy finishes off her drink, she sees him. She blinks up at him, the straw still clenched between her teeth.

Nick laughs. "You know, for someone so tiny you are the loudest eater I've ever met."

Judy giggles and her cheeks turn a shade darker. "It comes with having over two hundred siblings."

Nick nearly chokes on his fries. "Geez, Carrots. I know bunnies multiple like crazy, but that's ridiculous. How does anyone even take care of that many kids?"

Judy laughs. "It's easier than you think. More kids means more hands around the farm. Plus I was never lonely."

Nick cringes before he can stop himself. "Heh, sounds nice." He averts his eyes.

Judy frowns. She recognizes that look in his eyes. It is dangerously similar to his expression on the sky tram. Of course she'd love to know more about his life as a kid, but she would really prefer not to ruin a perfectly good celebration after a successful case. "Psymon."

Nick frowns and his brows knit together. "What?"

"Your middle name. Psymon."

Nick snorts. He sees exactly what she is doing and it makes him smile no matter how slightly. He doesn't stop her either, he lets her drag him out of the pit of his past. "You sure you're smart enough to be a cop?"

"Ex-cuse me?" She crosses her arms and puffs her lips out in a huff.

"Sorry to break it to you, but Simon is spelled with an S, Carrots."

Judy clicks her tongue. "So close minded. This is Zootopia. If anyone can be anything, then I can certainly spell Psymon with a P." She gives him a sharp, playful look.

Nick chuckles. "Yeah, yeah. But no. Definitely not it."

"Peter."

"Wrong." He chomps down on more fries.

"Paul."

"Just give it up." He says it, yet he enjoys every minute of her pointless guessing. "You're never gonna get it."

Judy snorts. She leans over the table and nabs a handful of fries. She shoves one in her mouth, each chomp slow and deliberate.

"Oh nooo. My precious fries." Nick grins from ear to ear. "They'll just have to be pity fries now that Miss Bad Guesser has them."

Judy scowls and throws a fry back at his face.

Nick doesn't miss a beat. He flawlessly catches the fry in his mouth and swallows it. "See? I'm clearly more skilled."

"You suck." Judy throws another, this time higher.

Nick leans back. It bounces off his cheek, but he recovers and manages to catch it. "Ah, you love me." He smirks.

"Nope." She shoves her nose into the air. "You're a dumb fox."

"Yep, and a sly bunny's favorite accessory." He pokes at her cheek.

Judy holds her position and expression as long as possible – a record of two minutes – but he breaks through her front as easily as ever. She swats at his intruding hand, giggling despite herself. "You know it."

"Naturally. As dumb as I am I know you all too well."

"Oh," A smirk blossoms on her lips. "Then what's my middle name, smart guy?"

"That's hardly fair." He puffs out a lip and gives her a puppy dog stare. "I don't even have the first letter."

Judy shrugs. "Life's not fair, Phineas."

Nick sticks his tongue out and gags. "That is quite possibly the worst name I've ever heard in my life."

Hmm," Judy taps her chin. "Oh well. Guess I'll just have to look it up in the database." A wicked grin splits her lips.

Nick narrows his eyes. "Cheater."

"It's not cheating. It's using my resources." She lays a hand over her chest. "At least that's what you taught me."

"Ha, ha." Nick can't deny it though. As a hustler it was key to success – omitting certain truths. It was better and far more beneficial to his life than outright lying. "You better watch out, Carrots. If you pick on me I'll pick on you."

"Be my guest." She does not waver in the slightest. "I am perfectly comfortable in the skin of all my names."

"So you're just being petty then, huh – not telling me your middle name?"

"You bet."

"Hmm," Nick nods. "Well, you better beat me there then before I erase it from the system." He leaps from the booth and races toward the door.

"Hey! No fair!" She springs from her seat. "It is your turn to pay. And what you're about to do is totally illegal." She sprints after him, screeching to a halt just at the door. "Ah, put it on my tab." She yells over her shoulder before scurrying after him. There's no way he will really be able to do what he says, but she isn't about to risk it. She'll find out his middle name, one way or another.

 **This was too much fun. I do intend to add to this story, but probably not in a novel kind of way. It will be a series of short stories/drabbles of moments Nick and Judy share. I hope you enjoy this just as much as me. Review!**


	2. Aftermath

**I feel obligated to say before you go any farther that all these scenes are a hundred percent platonic. I promise you. I do not in any way ship these two. You can interpret it any way you want, but know that is not my intention. I adore their closeness and imagine that they would be touchy feely even though it would never be romantic or sexual. Sorry, I just had to put that out there. Anyway, enjoy!**

Sirens blare in the background as cops converge on the area to pick up the criminal Judy knocked out and chained to the wall. The sound is dulled in her head, however, as she sits on the slope facing away from the mayhem. She slouches, her arms wrapped around her legs and her chin perched on her knees. This victory should be big, one almost as big as the case that brought her and Nick together and propelled her to great heights within the force, but it rings so hollow. Her spirits remain low and the conclusion to this case honestly only makes her mood sink further.

The grass rustles behind her and she jumps. She jerks around, every limb tensing and the hair on her neck standing on end. Her eyes widen and flash with fear.

"Easy, Carrots." Nick smirks like usual, but it is tinged with sadness. "It's just me."

Judy lets out a breath and faces forward once more. Her fright seeps from her, but the tension never really leaves her body. "Oh, hey." She smiles, but the sentiment barely reaches her lips and her eyes remain clouded.

Nick takes his seat next to her. He tilts his head and watches her intently. For a long time he doesn't say a word, unsure of what to say. He never was good with _feelings._ Still, he can't just leave her like this. He has to try. "Are you, ah, ok?" He tugs at his arm and bites his lip.

Judy averts her eyes. "Yeah, I'm alright."

"Don't lie to me."

Judy blinks and slowly turns her head to look at him. " _What?_ " She says through clenched teeth. She glares daggers at him as if she might attack him.

Nick is unfazed. "I know you too well for that." He smiles softly at her. "Even if I don't know your middle name." He chuckles.

Judy's anger fades from her face and she snorts in faint amusement. It doesn't pick her mood up much, but she appreciates his efforts. It is fleeting cheer and she drops her gaze to hide her eyes as they grow murky once more. "Why'd it have to be him?" Her voice is tight. She clenches her hands around her arms.

Nick won't say it, but it honestly isn't much of a surprise at all. That guy was rotten to the core, this just proved it without a doubt. "Some people hide dark intentions behind a friendly face." _Friendly face my ass._ It is the best thing to say though. "Just like some people are the nicest you'll ever meet, despite their appearances."

Judy rolls her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, alright preacher. I've had enough bullcrap tonight. I don't need it from you too."

Nick smiles, but it is weak. "Judy, he hurt you. Many times over." His expression darkens. I'm not sorry to be rid of him. But I am sorry for you."

"I know." Her smile quivers and her body trembles slightly. "I just…I was so _stupid_. Because of me, because I wouldn't listen to you…he killed so many people." Her resolve cracks and her cloudy eyes well with tears. "All because he was my boyfriend."

"Come on, Carrots." Nick wraps an arm around her shoulder and pulls her closer. "You can't blame yourself."

"Yes I can." She sniffles.

Nick sighs. "Well you _shouldn't_." He reiterates. "It's not your fault."

Judy jerks out of his hold. "It _is_. Don't you see that? I didn't pursue a suspect because of my emotions. I-I failed this city…in my duty to protect." Tears roll down her cheeks.

"Judy," Nick brushes his finger across her cheek. "You saved countless lives. The city will thank you and forgive you, you just have to learn to forgive yourself." He draws her close to him again.

Judy leans into him and cries silently into his shirt. She balls his shirt up in her fists and holds on tight.

Nick rubs her arm in his best attempt to be soothing. It isn't exactly his forte to be comforting. Usually he takes the easy way out of making a joke that brightens the mood. This time though, that just won't cut it. So he holds her in silence.

Judy cries herself out after a while. She pulls her face out of his shirt and sits up. She wipes her arm over her eyes to rid them of the remnants of tears. "Thanks." She murmurs.

"No problem, Carrots." Nick smirks. "I'll always be your personal Kleenex when you need it."

Judy chuckles. "Sorry." The smile that peeks out is genuine this time.

"Nah, it's fine. I needed a bath anyway."

Judy rolls her eyes. She leans her head over onto his shoulder and lets out a breath. Her eyes drift half shut as she looks out over the grassy knolls. "It is nice, isn't it?" She says half to herself.

"Hm?" Nick peers down at her.

"The open air. The natural beauty of the landscape." Even if just feet behind them the blood of five people stains the building's floor.

Nick snorts under his breath. He could easily poke fun at her, but he's had enough of that for tonight. And she is right. "You want to stay a little longer?"

Judy grimaces. " _No_." She clears her throat and shakes away the chill that races up her spine at the very thought. "No, no…not here." There is too much pain here, both physically and emotionally.

Nick figured as much. "Then let's go." He leaps to his feet.

Judy squeaks as her support vanishes and she nearly falls. She blinks up at him.

"We solved a case." He shrugs. "Time to celebrate." He holds his hand out to her. "The usual haunt?" He tilts his head and his ear flicks with the movement.

Judy smiles, his energy infecting her. He sure can shift gears fast as lightening. She'll never understand it, but she'll always love it. It makes it that much easier to forget the horrors of the job. "No, let's go somewhere quieter." She lays her hand in his.

Nick pulls her to her feet. "Oh?" It will be a rare deviation from their routine.

"My apartment. Food's on me."

"Ugh. Carrots. Kill me now." He flops his head forward.

Judy laughs and punches him in the arm. "You idiot. Come on." She twines her arms around his and pulls him along. "I have fish. Just for you."

Nick snickers. "Yeah, yeah." This is really what they need anyway – a recess from the crowds and pressure – especially after solving such a high profile case. Besides, it will be nice to simply bask in each other's company with nothing else to do and no one else watching. It's something he's sorely missed as of late what with that boyfriend – _ex_ boyfriend. He smiles. Now things can return to normal, he won't have to keep his distance, and he certainly won't have to worry when she's gone. Everything is right again.

 **There's really a lot to this piece. There's so much I could do with this it's kind of ridiculous. I honestly want to make a plot of it in a separate story, but I'm honestly no good at setting up cases so it's hard for me to say it's going to happen. Either way, I'm on a roll. I just love writing short scenes of these two. They are my new favorite relationship, a very much platonic relationship. I hope you liked it, I gave myself feels while writing. lol Please review!**


	3. Little Ones

**Come to find out there was originally a scene in Zootopia where Judy introduced Nick to her parents. I flipped out when I read that and it was particularly funny to me because I had already written this chapter by the time I stumbled upon it. Mine isn't exclusively a meet the parents deal, but it is similar enough. Enjoy!**

It takes weeks upon weeks of pestering and begging and blackmailing before Judy finally relents and agrees to show Nick her hometown. He doesn't understand why she was so against the idea in the first place, it's not like he is going to eat her family or anything. And he knows she is very fond of her family and home. Maybe it was because she was afraid of what he would think of it all. After all, he was less than nice about her roots during their first encounters.

Regardless of the reason, they are now on the train leaving Zootopia. Her fears seem to lift from her shoulders by degrees the closer they get to their destination. She bounces in her seat by the window and taps her fingers against her legs. If she weren't so short he is sure her foot would be drumming to a steady beat on the floor. She is overflowing with emotion, particularly excitement.

In contrast, his nerves rise with every mile they pass by. He fidgets and pulls at his sleeves as he struggles to find a way to preoccupy his mind. He doesn't have a device to poke around at like Carrots over there, not that he would find much interest in it anyway. Still, anything would be good right now.

He isn't sure how much time passes, but at some point Judy speaks. "You don't have to be so nervous." She laughs.

Nick starts, jarred out of his revere. "Huh? Me? Nervous?" He waves her words away. "Never." Even as he says it he is very aware of the fact he continues to pick at his shirt.

Judy snickers. "Of course not." She turns back to the window. It won't be long now. This realization causes a thought to dawn on her and her cheer dips. _Right._ She bites her lip as she chews over how to go about her next words, eventually facing him once more to say, "Oh, um, but before we get there I've gotta say that you should probably be a bit more…conservative, with some of your jokes."

Nick raises a brow at her sudden shift in demeanor.

Judy ducks her head. "I mean, I don't have a problem with it. It's who you are, it's funny. But my parents…" She grimaces. "They're better than they used to be, but they still aren't going to be as comfortable with some of the things we usually say to each other."

Nick snorts. "Don't worry, I won't act like I'm going to eat them."

"Nick." Judy crosses her arms and shoots him a sharp look.

Nick shakes his head. "So that's it."

Judy frowns and eyes him with uncertainty. "What's it?"

"All this time you kept turning me down, it's because you were afraid of what your parents would think of me." He points at her.

Judy gives a meek smile. "You got me." She shrugs. "I mean, they're better than they used to be, they have a fox business partner and everything, but they are still…" She flips her hand in circles as she searches and fails to find the word she wants. In the end she can only blow out a sigh and let her hand flop to her side.

Nick snickers at her exasperation. "I get it, Carrots. I'll be on my best behavior." He sits particularly tall and holds his head higher as he says this.

Judy hits at him. "Dumb fox."

Nick grins from ear to ear. He opens his mouth to snipe back, but her voice cuts him off.

"Oh!" She pivots and leaps to her feet on the seat. "We're here. There it is! There it is!" She bounces in place a few times before hopping to the floor just in time for the train to pull to a stop.

Nick leans over to peer out the window, but he is unable to get a good look before he is being dragged in the opposite direction.

"Come on!" Judy squeals. She latched onto his arm and pulls him down the aisle with her. She practically sprints off the train, her heart pounding in her chest as her excitement spills over.

Nick stumbles along, barely able to keep up with the crazy rabbit. "Slow down there, Carrots." Still he grins despite himself, undeniably amused by her enthusiasm.

"Judy!" A chorus of squeals bombard them as they cross over the threshold of the train.

Nick's eyes widen at the sight of a horde of bunnies converging on them. His mouth gapes slightly. He has never seen so many bunnies in his _life_. His instinct tells him to turn heel and run, not from fear of them being a threat, but because the likelihood of some social misstep or another is bound to ensue.

Judy races forward. "Hey everybody." She allows herself to be enveloped in hugs and taken to the ground in her siblings' frenzy. All she can do is laugh the whole time.

Nick side steps and puts a decent amount of distance between him and the frenzy. He lets out a breath once he accomplishes this, only to look up and yelp as well as jump when his eyes land on the tiny crowd of bunnies around him.

The kids stare intently at him. They exchange looks and whispers as they try to decide what to do. It's not like they have never seen a fox before, but this fox is different. He's _Judy's_. Finally one hops forward, all the way up to Nick. "Hi!"

Nick smiles and waves.

"You're Judy's boyfriend, right?"

Nick's face goes bright red. "W-What? No. I am _not_. We're friends. _Just_ friends."

All the children burst into a fit of giggles. "Look at him blush." One squeaks.

"He's so cute." Another pipes.

"Can I keep him?"

One bunny rushes forward and grabs at Nick's tail. She buries her face in the fluff. "So fuzzy."

Once the first moves they all follow. One curls around his leg, letting her head hang down by his foot. "Oooooh, lookit his claws."

Nick shifts from side to side as he tries to avoid more grappling hands as well as not step on the ones already hanging from him. "J-Judy!"

Another bunny hops up and grabs at Nick's ear.

Nick jerks to the side each time the little guy tries to snatch his ear. It'll hurt like hell if the kid manages it. At this point a whine ekes out as his normally cool demeanor rushes away like the wind. " _Judy!_ "

Judy pops out of the mass of bodies to look around for him. At the sight of him she bursts out laughing. "Oh my gosh. Come on guys." She pushes through her siblings. "Leave the fox alone." She shoos at the ones swarming him. "Come on. Off, off you go." She pries them from Nick and plops them on the ground one by one.

"Aw, but Juuudy." There is a chorus of whines. "We just wanted to play with him."

Judy shakes her head but smiles despite herself. "Do you want to suffocate the poor guy? He's not used to fifty people on him at once. So shoo. Go back to the house, all of you."

Their shoulders slump and expressions fall.

Judy throws a glance back at Nick, very unsure about this, before adding, "He'll play with you later." If he doesn't run away by then.

They all brighten and cheer before turning tail and running back to the house.

Nick lets out a huge breath and slumps forward. He doesn't even bother feigning being unaffected. He brushes his fur off and smoothes out his tail.

Judy grins from ear to ear as she heads toward him. "Those would be my siblings."

"Those little fluff butts were gonna pull me limb from limb."

Judy laughs. "Yeah, sorry about that." She rubs the back of her neck. "I should have warned you. They can be a bit...well, you saw." She motions in the direction they disappeared.

"Ya don't say." He shakes his head. A smirk flits across his lips. "You sure I can't eat one of them so I can make sure the others never do that again."

"Nick." She swats at him. "What did I say?" She scowls.

Nick rolls his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. No eating. No pretending to eat. Not threatening to eat." He taps a finger for each item added to his list.

Judy ignores his patronizing. "You okay though?" She looks him over.

Nick smiles. "Yeah, just a bit frazzled." He runs a hand over his head.

"Oooh, Too Cool Nick has lost his cool."

Nick pushes at her face. "Come on, Carrots. Show me you're folks." Surely nothing can be as bad as the onslaught of those big eyed buggers.

Judy scurries after him and takes the lead. She guides him to her house and just outside of it her parents are there waiting. She is honestly surprised they weren't there at the station. "Mom, dad." She hurries forward and into their arms. She locks her arms around each of their necks. "It's so good to see you."

"Oh, Judy. How you been?" Her mother hugs her tight.

"Yeah, solve any big murder mysteries since you called?" Her dad chuckles.

Judy pulls out of the hug and steps back. "I'm great. And yeah, some big cases some not so big. All kinds." She bites her lip. "And, uh, I'd like to introduce you to my friend." She steps back, parallel to Nick. "Nick."

Nick waves. "Nice to meet you two."

"Nice to meet you too, dear." Her mother nods and smiles. "We've heard all about you from Judy."

"All bad things I hope." Nick grins. He tries to ignore it, but he can feel her father's eyes on him. It is like countless other prey before him. Always judging.

Her father scrutinizes Nick. After a long minute he says, "You ever eat anyone?"

" _Dad!_ " Judy gawks.

"Stu!" Her mother shoots a sharp look at her husband.

"What? It's a valid question." He shrugs his hands. "I asked Gideon the same thing."

"You did _what?_ " Her mother stares at him in utter disbelief.

Nick rolls his eyes, but curbs his tongue. Only for Judy's sake. If it were up to him he would pretend to go after the old man right here and now. "I promise I have never eaten anyone. The thought never even crossed my mind."

"Hm," Her father nods. "And you're a cop you say?" He raises a brow.

"Yes, sir. I am Judy's partner." Not to mention her best friend. But he'd rather not go there and open himself up to even more scrutiny. As the little buggers had said 'are you her boyfriend' and if kids could come to such a ridiculous conclusion then overprotective parents most certainly would, not matter how untrue it was.

"Yeah, dad." Judy says slow and with extra emphasis. "And he has had my back time and time again. Even saved my life twice." She looks hard at him.

Her father thinks for another long moment, then a smile springs to his face and his scrutinous eyes light up. "Well, nice to meet you." He sticks out his hand to Nick.

Nick blinks at the offering, his eyes darting between the hand and his suddenly inviting face. What a strange guy. Oh well. Might as well count his blessings. "Likewise." He shakes the man's hand.

Judy inwardly sighs. Crisis averted. It is then that her ears perk and she becomes very aware of the many presences peeking out from around every corner. Oh lord. One averted and another about to ensue.

Her mother smiles to herself as she too senses the children encroaching on the scene. "Do you like children Nick?"

Nick stiffens. "Ah, well, yeah, sure. I mean, they can be cute. In limited numbers." His eyes dart about in search of the fluff balls that must be lurking nearby. The demeanor of Judy and her mother is unmistakable.

Her mother laughs. "Alright. Cindy, Rachel, Alexander, Barbra, Michael, and Jake – come out. Everyone else, run along and play. You have plenty of brothers and sisters to play with."

There is a collective groan much loader than the cheer and the sound of many scurrying footsteps follow. Most grow farther away and the six called up appear in the next instant. They pop into view, wide eyed in anticipation.

Her mother ruffles each of their hair. "These are my littlest ones. I hope they aren't too much for you."

Nick eyes them with no small amount of uncertainty. Still, it is a much more comforting sight than the dozens that surrounded him before. "Yeah, sure. Should be fine." He licks his lips. "Sooo….what-"

"Predator and prey!" The kids cry in unison. They throw their arms into the air.

Nick blinks. "Ah, um, what?" His eyes dart to each parent in turn. This sounds like recipe for disaster. The father doesn't seem particularly pleased either. Although the mother seems more amused than anything. That's…good? He supposes.

"You be the evil, savage fox." A girl bounces forward as he bares his teeth and raises his hands in an offensive pose.

"And we'll be the meek, scared prey." A boy cowers away.

Nick looks from one kid to another. "Ahhh…" He isn't sure what to say to this.

"If the savage predator doesn't fight, then the prey will WIN." A pair leap forward and tackle Nick.

Nick grunts as he is knocked off balance and topples to the ground.

Her mother laughs. "Have fun kids." She waves as she turns away from the scene.

The father is more reluctant, looking back and forth between his wife and the fox with his oh so vulnerable children, until he finally follows his wife's lead.

Judy takes a seat a few feet away. She perches her chin in the palms of her hands as she watches with heightening levels of amusement.

Nick feels a weight lifted off of him as he is freed from scrutinous eyes and a smirk curls his lips. He shakes the children off and leaps back, onto all fours. He growls deep in his throat, his eyes gleaming mischievously.

The children gasp and squeal as they turn hard on their heel and run.

Nick races after them, nabbing one by the ankle and lifting them up off the ground. "Uh-oh. Game over for bunny."

The kid squeals and flails uselessly in the air.

From seemingly nowhere, the five bunnies fly at him and knock him over. He loses his grip on the one and then in the next instant they are off of him again.

Nick props himself up on his elbow and lets out a breath. Geez, two minutes and he is already done. Probably due in part to one kicking him right in the stomach.

Judy cackles. "You done already? What a wuss." She walks over to him and kneels in front of him. "The mighty predator taken down by the weak prey."

"It really shouldn't surprise you, Carrots."

"Yeah, you're right. I mean, I did beat you. Not just once, but twice."

Nick grins. "Not before I beat you. Thanks again for paying for that popsicle."

Judy rolls her eyes and hits his shoulder.

Nick pushes himself back on all fours. "Well, see you later Carrots. I've got children to 'eat'. Despite what you told me _not_ to do." He prowls closer to the heads poking out around the house. It's a strange feeling – acting as he did that very first case together – down on all fours like some kind of animal. But it's not so bad, not as long as he doesn't feel like he is being judged.

Judy smiles after him. She watches for a while longer and listens to the squeals of delight as he chases the young ones around. Only a handful of minutes later does she head into the house. Of course as soon as she enters she is met with the sight of her father peering out one of the windows.

"Has he eaten one of them yet?"

Judy sighs and shakes her head. "Dad, you are completely ridiculous sometimes. He isn't going to eat them. He's only playing. I swear those five year olds have more common sense than you."

"I know, I know, I'm sorry hon. I just…" He turns and smiles sheepishly. "Old habits die hard I suppose."

" _Very_ hard." Judy mumbles under her breath. "But if it'll make you feel better I'll go play prey too." She turns away before he has a chance to answer and heads out to find Nick and the little ones. She doesn't have to look far. They are out back, sprawled out in the grass.

Nick lays flat on his stomach, his head flopped over on its side and his tongue stuck out in dramatic fashion. A bunny sits on each leg, each arm, and two perch on his back. They all giggle like crazy, especially as they see Judy come into view. "Judy!" They cry. "We won. The predator is dead." They throw their hands in the air. "Victory for the prey!"

Nick moans. "Blood, blood…and death."

Judy chuckles. "Aw, you killed my best friend. Now who am I gonna fight crime with?"

The children exchange looks and in tandem hop off of Nick. "Here you go." They scurry to his front and tug at his arms. "Up, up." They urge. "You can be alive again."

Nick rises in slow motion. He stretches his limbs out and sighs in relief. "Feels so good to be alive again. Thanks a bunch dudes and dudettes." He extends a clenched fists to them.

They laugh and each bump their fists against his. "You're welcome Mr. Fox." They scurry off in the next instant, leaving Nick and Judy alone at last.

Judy holds her hand out to him. "How was it?"

Nick lets her pull him up. "It was something all right. Six are definitely more manageable than dozens. That's for sure."

Judy snickers. "That's good. So, ready to head inside?"

"I don't know." Nick stretches the sentence out. "I think I'd rather risk being suffocated by all those little buggers than sit for an extended period with your father." He smirks.

Judy scoffs and swats at him. "You know you're lying. You are no caretaker."

Nick blows out a breath. "You got that right. Whenever you have kids I am _not_ babysitting them. Not once the numbers go past six."

"Alright, deal." She grabs his arm and pulls him along toward the house.

"Um, sorry? Deal?" He eyes her with uncertainty. What did he just agree to?

"You'll be my personal babysitter until then. And I won't feel bad at all for it." She flashes him a devious grin.

"Gee, thanks. Your concern is palpable." He really won't mind though. If her kids are anything like her then they will be adorable and balls of fun.

Judy snickers and leans her head against his arm. "You love me."

Nick grins. "Like a favorite shirt."

Judy snorts and rolls her eyes. Unbelievable. But so totally him. Better than a million I love yous or warm hugs, even if no one else understands it. And she wouldn't have it any other way.

 **I continue to have the most fun in the world with this little project. Since I'm writing just about any scenario that comes to mind if you want to make plot suggestions then go for it. I won't promise I'll do it, but it is piques my interest then I definitely will. Oh and originally this chapter's title was 'Predators and Prey' but then i changed it. lol Review!**


	4. Old Habits

**This fandom kills me sometimes. This one was inspired by a post I saw begging the question of 'if Nick makes two hundred dollars a day why was he living by a bridge'. They had a fun little art to go along with it too. Thus this happened.**

 **Also I might go back to the meeting the parents plot in the future or at the very least have the pair return a second time. It should be fun. It might be a bit though. Enjoy!**

Judy walks down the street with a fire to her step. She pokes her head into ever establishment as she passes and swiftly moves on each and every time, her irritation rising by the second. She wishes she had pried a bit more, asked Nick what he meant when he said he was going 'Out' like he did at the end of every month and sometimes on a weekly basis, depending on his stress level, but she never did. She supposes she was too nice, giving him the benefit of the doubt instead of assuming this would be an issue. According to Finnick, however, this was most definitely an issue – one that has been a habit of Nick's for years. How she never knew about it until now she'll never know, but she certainly _did not_ know.

Unfortunately not even Finnick knew the exact place. He never bothered to ask. Because of course he didn't. Judy groans and hits her palm against her forehead. She really is a dumb bunny. Stupid Nick probably laughs at her each and every time he manages to get out without her realizing the truth. She grinds her teeth together and seethes. That dumb fox is _so_ gonna get it.

She peeks into another bar and nearly leaves to continue her search when from the corner of her eye she spots it – a patch of orange among a sea of other animals. _There._ She narrows her eyes and stomps through the building toward her target. She comes to a hard stop next to him, her arms crossed and her foot beating against the floor. She doesn't say a word, waiting to see just how long it will take his drunk ass to realize she is standing there.

"Hey, miss." Before Nick does, the bartender sees her. "Whatcha up for?"

Judy blows out a breath. She forces a smile and an air of calm. "Nothing, thanks. I'm only here to pick up this mangy mutt." Her voice is stiff though despite her efforts.

The bartender grins as he glances at Nick. "Good luck with that one." He laughs. "He doesn't ever leave until he bleeds himself dry of money." He walks away, toward a beckoning customer.

Judy's anger flares in response to the man's words. Clearly Nick isn't going to notice her either, so she has no choice. She punches him in the arm – hard.

"Ow." Nick twists around, his face set in a glare before his eyes land on the culprit. "Oooh, Carrots. It's you. Hi, Carrots." He gives her a salute. The movement is far too high on his head, up against his ears.

Judy does not return his greeting. "So this is where you go." She clenches her fists. "Every month when we get our paycheck, you go to a bar."

Nick grins from ear to ear, a sentiment that turns out very lopsided. "You know," He slurs. He props his head in the palm of his hand. "You're cute when you're mad."

Judy jumps onto the stool next to him. Once level with him she stares at him for a long moment before she lets her fury loose. She rears her hand back and smacks him across the face.

Nick starts and blinks at her. The smugness dripping from him evaporates in an instant.

"Enough." Judy points a finger in his face. "I am going home and you are coming with me."

"Aw, but come on, Carrots." He frowns. "I've still got some green- some drink, no," He shakes his head. "Money, _money_ left."

Judy growls deep in her throat. "Good." She seizes his wrist and hauls him to his feet. "I won't have to beat as much sense into you then." She leaps from the stool and drags him after him. "Now let's go."

Nick stumbles forward. His world spins and he swears there are two Judy's in front of him. One foot after the other, one…he missteps and nosedives into the floor. He groans. "My face…" Yet his face breaks out in a grin and his eyes sparkle with life as he lifts his head up.

Judy's cheeks redden and she isn't sure if it is from sheer rage or from heavy secondhand embarrassment. _Stupid Nick._ "Get. Up." She hauls him to his feet. How many drinks did he have? She always imagined him as very tolerant since the times they go out to celebrate he would put away six or seven and be perfectly fine while she only managed one or two before feeling a bit of a buzz. It scares her to think of how many he must have downed today.

"Dunno." Nick sways on his feet. "Dunno about walking today."

"Yeah, well, you should have thought about that before you decided to drain the bar dry." It is a struggle, but she manages to drag him out to the street to hail a cab. One arrives quickly and she shoves him into the back. She jumps in next to him and prays that this ride ends fast. It really can't come fast enough as he keeps pulling at her ears on the ride home. She very nearly smacks him again for being so ungodly annoying and intrusive, but thankfully they arrive just before she loses her cool and she drags him out, all the way up to her apartment.

She tosses him on the bed and jerks the chair by her desk out in front of him. She plants herself in the chair and crosses her arms as she glares a hole through him.

Nick moans in protest to her rough treatment. "Come on, mom, you're not my Carrots."

Judy wishes she could say he did that on purpose, but she has the feeling he doesn't even realize he mixed the words up. So she doesn't laugh or even smile. She is just so done with him right now. "I would ask you what in the world you thought you were doing, but you probably don't even know your own name right now."

"I-I _do._ " Nick jerks up into a sitting position. He shoves his finger in her direct, putting so much energy into it he nearly topples off the bed. He just barely catches himself. "It's Nick P…Nick P..." Shock and devastation twist his expression. "P…P…"

Judy looks at him as if he is stupid. She can say with certainty she never thought of him as stupid despite the countless times she called him a dumb fox. Now though, now she really thinks of him as a moron.

" _No._ " Nick throws his hand up. "I got this. The P stands for…ah, uh…"

Judy shakes her head. "Well, I can't help you there. Since you refuse to tell me when you're sober."

Nick groans and flops over onto his side. "P…P…" He mutters over and over again to himself. He keeps at it until he passes out. He never does figure it out.

Judy gripes at him every moment afterward, but she dutifully takes care of him and watches over him to make sure he doesn't stop breathing sometime in the night. The idea that he allows himself to pass out like this without anyone around – and has been doing it for years – rattles her.

Eventually he wakes up and despite her concern and attentiveness she reverts back to being very irritated, now with the added displeasure of being exhausted. Nick groans and sits up slowly. He knows this feeling all too well. _Hangover._ He massages his temple. Looks like he overshot his limits this time around. But…the rest is wrong. He blinks through bleary eyes at his surroundings. "Where…am I?"

Judy picks her head up off the edge of the bed and supports her face with her knuckles. "My apartment." She glares at him.

Nick starts. "Ah, Carrots." He smiles with a nervous edge. "W-What are you doing here?" Oh no, oh no, _oh no._

Judy blows out a breath. "Again. My apartment."

Nick swallows hard. "How…how'd I get here?" Did he seriously wander all the way here from that bar? He sure as heck doesn't remember doing that. Then again he doesn't remember much of last night. Except…someone…smacking him.

"How do you think?" Her voice is suddenly sharp. "I dragged your sorry butt back here."

Nick groans and covers his face with a hand.

"Yeah," She mimics his groan. "Is right. What the hell do you think you were doing?"

Nick pulls together his mask and puts on his best nonchalant expression. "Just drinking a bit. Having fun." He shrugs.

"A _bit_?" Judy shoves herself to her feet. "You were drunk out of your mind when I found you. And I hear tell that this is a regular occurrence." She beats her foot on the floor.

"Damn it Finnick…" He grumbles under his breath.

"Don't you dare go blaming him." She shoves a finger in his face. "He did nothing wrong. You on the other hand, I'm about a hundred percent done with you."

Nick rolls his eyes. "Yeah, ok, mom."

"Why in the world do you waste your whole paycheck on getting drunk every month instead of buying yourself an apartment." Her gaze sears him.

Nick scoffs. "Why would I?" He crosses his arms. "I made plenty of money as a hustler to have a place and didn't bother, so why would I change now? It's what I want to do with my money so I do it. Why waste it on something stupid like rent."

Judy quakes. "Because you're _killing_ yourself."

Nick snorts. "Yeah, ok. I've been doing this since I was eighteen and I'm not dead yet. I think I'll be just fine."

Judy knows better. She knows she'll regret it. But she can't stop herself. She slaps him.

Nick flinches and can only stare in disbelief in the aftermath. He lifts a hand to gingerly touch his burning skin.

Judy's emotions well up and her anger dissolves into the hurt she has been suppressing all this time. "Why would you do that?" Her voice cracks. "You're smart Nick. Yet you'd throw it all away for some drinks and 'fun'." A sob escapes her despite her efforts.

Nick's ear fold down as he watches her steel resolve crumble. "Come on, Carrots." He raises a hand as if to reach out for her, but in the end his limb only lingers in the air. "It usually doesn't get that bad. I just…" He bites his lip and averts his eyes. "Some of the cases lately…they've hit a little too close to home."

Judy wipes at her eyes. "Then talk to me. Don't drown yourself in alcohol. I know you don't like to talk about your feelings, but I'm your friend. I can help you. I _want_ to help you."

Nick shakes his head. "Some things just hurt too much, Judy." He sighs. He clenches his fists to hide the trembling of his hands.

Judy crawls up on the bed and sits next to him. She slides her hand over his and squeezes. "At least take me with you from now on."

"Carrots…" Nick frowns.

"I just want you to be ok." She leans over against him. "I don't want my next case to be…to be…" _You._ Found in a ditch and dead – stopped breathing from alcohol poisoning. She bites down hard on her lip.

"I don't want you to see me like that." _Depressed._ Nick refuses to meet her eye.

"I don't either." Of course she doesn't. "But I don't want to see you self-destruct more."

Nick lets out a long sigh. "Alright. Fine. When I go I'll bring you too." He feels like this is the worst thing in the world – to be seen so vulnerable – but it might be nice to save a few bucks and stop a handful of hangovers.

Judy smiles and the tension floods from her body. Still, she isn't completely done here. Sure, she can now keep a sharp eye on him, but ultimately she wants so much more than that. She wants to break him of this habit, or at the very least get it down to a responsible level. "Also you need to get a place."

Nick groans. "Carrots, look, I know you worry about me and being 'homeless' or whatever, but I'm fine – really. That bridge is perfectly cozy."

Judy shoots a sharp look at him. "Would you let me finish?" She waits for his acquiescence and continues. "And I've been thinking, it's be nice to have a nicer place than this dinky old apartment."

Nick raises a brow as he side eyes her.

"I could never afford it on my salary of course." Judy laughs. "But with someone else…" She grins.

Nick snorts but smirks despite himself. "Are you asking me to share an apartment with you?" He won't lie, he is a little surprised. They do all sorts of things together, but they still have parts of their life that are separate. Boyfriends and girlfriends being the most glaring example.

"Sure, why not?" She shrugs. "We're best friends. And we both make decent money, enough to pool together for rent and food and all that. It's perfect." He face lights up.

Nick sees clearly what she is doing. Sure, she probably would love a bigger place and to share with him, but her ulterior motives can't be hidden. She intends to cut into his spending money so he _can't_ go drinking, or at least can't as frequently or extravagantly. "I dunno." He stretches out the words.

"Come on, Nick." She clasps her hands at her chest. "Pleeeeease." She gives him a puppy dog stare.

Nick chuckles at her display. "Alright, alright. We'll look around."

"Yes, yes _yes_." She leaps at him and throws her arms around his neck.

Nick hugs her in return. His cheerful display falters, however, once she is no longer looking at his face. He doesn't want to disappoint her, he wants to be able to get through pain without drinking himself into oblivion. Still, he has a sinking feeling that he'll screw it up anyway. He tends to do that. Old habits die hard after all.

Judy senses the shift in him, especially as he unwittingly tenses against her. He's trying to hide his emotions from her again, just like always. She could call him out on it, maybe even should, but she lets it lie. "Things will work out." Instead she offers this encouragement. She believes in him. And just maybe, with enough faith, he will come to believe in himself too.

 **It is ridiculous the amount of pleasure I get out of these one shots. I hope you all feel the same. Review!**


	5. Stakeout

**Stakeout! At least I tried. lol** **It was fun either way.** **This was a request so I hope the requester especially likes it. Enjoy!**

It is in the dead of night as the pair sit in an inconspicuous car outside of a bar. Judy sits with her legs drawn underneath her and her body as well as her ears erect in anticipation. Nick, on the other hand, stretches out with his feet propped up on the dashboard and his fingers laced together behind his head. He didn't start out like this. There was a time he was just as attentive as Judy, but that time has long since come and gone. Now his mind wanders, a marginal amount of his attention going towards watching for their suspect. "Hey, wanna play I Spy?" Nick flops his head over in her direction and grins.

Judy's ear flicks as she narrows her eyes and scowls at him from the corner of her eye. "Nick, we are on a stake out. That means we have to actually _watch_ for the suspect."

Nick snorts. "Let's see," He hums thoughtfully. "I spy something fluffy and gray and no fun at all." He smirks.

Judy rolls her eyes and hits him in the arm. "I'm serious. We have to focus. This is important." A string of abductions have happened over the past month and this guy is the prime suspect. Unfortunately the evidence is circumstantial at best. So they have to follow him everywhere and a bar is definitely a prime spot to pick up women and take them home, innocent enough until the girls never return home even after a week.

"Look Carrots, it isn't like we have to wait with baited breath. He could be in there for hours – already _has_ been in there for hours. Heck, maybe he's dead from alcohol poisoning." He throws his hands in the air and then crosses them. Under his breath he mumbles, "God knows if he's been drinking this whole time he should be."

"Nick," Judy scolds. "That's not funny." Especially not if he really is innocent. Sure, an abductor probably deserves it, but there is no concrete evidence yet.

"Sure it is." He grins. "You just have to have a broader sense of humor."

"A _cruel_ one." She shoots him a sharp look.

"Ah, lighten up Carrots." He turns his head away from her. He scans the area, his eyes lighting on something that in any other situation would hold no significance whatsoever. "I spy something green."

"I swear to God Nick." An inflection of amusement colors her tone and as hard as she presses her lips together she can't keep the corners of her mouth from twitching up into a tiny smile.

Nick snickers as he returns his gaze to her. "Come on, betcha can't get it."

Judy shakes her head. "I am not playing this game."

Nick blows out a breath. "Aw, come on. If you don't like this game, then we'll play a different one." He drops his feet off the dash and sits up straight. What's your favorite game?" He leans over, his head inches from hers. "Huh?"

Judy pushes his face away from hers. "It's called Catching a Suspect. Now pay attention." She emphasizes each syllable as she tries to force his head forward toward the scene at hand and so it's not focused on her.

"Juuuudy," His ears fold back on his head. "I'm booooored. We've been at it for hours and nothing. We can pay attention and play a little game at the same time. Come on."

Judy blows out a breath and rolls her eyes. " _Fine._ " He isn't wrong. Spotting him when he comes out won't take much perception or skill. Dealing with a bored Nick is in all likelihood is far more distracting than participating in one of his games. But that doesn't mean she has to conform to his standards.

Nick's face lights up. "Cool." His tail swishes back and forth in his excitement.

"But we're playing Hangman." Her eyes gleam with mischief.

Nick eyes her with uncertainty. "Ooook." That game should not cause such a wicked look in her eye. There has to be a catch. She is going to do something to torture him.

"Only, with a twist." She smirks. "I pick the word."

Nick makes a face. "That makes literally no sense Carrots. The whole point is to-"

Judy holds a hand up. "I choose your middle name. So you give me the length, and when I guess letters, you fill them in if they're right."

Son of a…. Nick grumbles beneath his breath as he stares into space with pure exasperation. He knew it was too good to be true. She had to ruin everything. True, he could lie, hand her a name that wasn't his at all, but she has gotten scarily good at telling when he is lying to her. She says he has a tell or something ridiculous. Him? A tell? As if. Still, he might as well just give it up. She is going to find out sooner or later anyway. "Fine." Might as well make a game of it. He holds up a finger. "But I get to do the same. I'm gonna figure out your middle name."

Judy chuckles. "Sure, it's a deal. We'll take turns." She kicks the compartment open and digs through it, dragging two bent up pieces of paper out. "Alright." She closes it and shoves a piece at him. "Here's yours." She snatches a pen from a cup holder and throws it at him. "And we'll have to share the pen. But you're first."

Nick fumbles with the pen, but manages to grip it before it falls to the floor. "Hey, no fair." He scowls. "Why do you get to guess first? I should get to guess first."

"Oh yeah?" Judy plants her hands on her hips. "And why's that?"

"This was my idea. Obviously." He holds his head a little higher.

"Pssh, _your_ idea? You wanted to play I Spy. _This_ was my idea. So I get to choose who goes when." A self-satisfied look settles on her face. "It's called a hustle sweetheart."

Nick grins from ear to ear as he hears his age old adage. It's been way too long. The last time was when they tricked Bellwether. "Fine, fine, Carrots." He splays his paper out on the steering wheel and draws the stick gallows with eight lines out to the side to fill in with letters. "So what's your guess?" He twirls the pen between his fingers.

She twists her body so she better faces him, her gaze fully leaving the bar for the first time all night. She studies the sheet for a long moment. _Eight letters._ Names fly through her head a million miles an hour. But she's getting ahead of herself. One letter at a time. "A!"

Nick makes a sound of a buzzer on a game show. He draws the rope on the gallow. "My turn." He tosses her the pen.

Judy squeaks as she fumbles with the pen and completely drops it.

Nick laughs. "A+ reflexes Carrots. Sure you can handle it when the guy comes out of the bar? He might be too slippery for ya as he wobbles to his car."

"Oh, hush." Judy waves his words away. "Pick a letter." She scribbles her gallows and the spaces for her middle name.

"Huh." Her name is shorter than his. Don't know what he expected, but somehow it still surprises him. "Well, how about an I?"

Judy huffs. She fills in the second space with an I.

"Haha!" Nick pumps his fist in the air. "That's what I'm talkin' about."

Judy rolls her eyes. "Yours." She tosses the pen. "And I pick e."

Nick catches it and sighs as he is forced to scribble an e four letters in.

Judy beams.

They go back and forth, tossing the pen each time and yelling out their next letter. Eventually they reach a point they have used half the letters in the alphabet. Nick gets Judy's name down to _il_n while Judy manages P_ber_.

Judy groans. "What is wrong with your name? It's not even a real name!" She throws his hands in the air. "What is it? A Y?"

Nick snickers. He adds a second ear to the stick figure. "I think you're about dead there Carrots." All that is left is her fluffy bunny tail.

"No! No fair! I've got to get this." She clenches her fists.

Nick chuckles. "Well, it's my turn now. And I piiiiick…e."

"Fuck." The curse slips out without her thinking and she slams her hand over her mouth as if to recapture the word. Her cheeks turn bright red.

Nick throws his head back and cackles. "So that's-that's it?" He says through his laughter. "That means…Eileen." He grins from ear to ear. "Judy Eileen Hopps. Nice."

Judy runs her hands over her ears to bring herself down. "Well, guess that means you win." She purses her lips and crosses her arms. "No fair." She huffs, looking pointedly away from him.

"Ah, come now Carrots. Don't pout." He nudges her. "You still have one try left." He grins like a maniac.

Judy swats at him. "Yeah, yeah." She grumbles. "I."

Nick fills it in. Piberi_.

"Judy peeks over at the paper. "Your name is getting dumber by the letter."

"Gee, thanks. Make me feel _so_ bad for never just telling you my name."

Judy snickers. She faces him again, the smile returned to her lips. "Right, right, I'm sorry. S." Why had she waited so long to guess that?

Nick nods. "One more." He poises his pen to draw her tail and finish her off.

Judy chews on her lip. She quivers slightly as her nerves peak. She can do this, she can do this. She can so totally do this. She cringes away from her choice as she says, "U?"

Nick lets his hand fall to his side. He sighs, long and dramatic.

Judy blinks. "That's…that's it?" A smile slowly spreads over her face that reaches all the way to her eyes. " _Yes._ " She clenches her fists and bounces in her seat. "I'd like to solve the puzzle now." She giggles.

Nick stares at her in disbelief. "You don't get to do that if you fill in all the letters Carrots."

Judy waves his words away. "Says you. And it's…" She makes a face. "Piber…Pie-bur…" Her brows furrow and distress etches across her face. How the heck do you pronounce this stupid name? It really is ridiculous.

Nick sighs. "Piberius. You say it Piberius."

"Um, wow." Judy presses her lips together. "That's a, uh… _interesting_ name."

"Yeah." There is no amusement to his tone. "My mom thought it'd be funny. And boy was it." He rolls his eyes.

"Aw, come on Nick. It's not so bad." She lays a hand over her mouth to conceal the bubbling laughter. "It's unique."

"Uh-huh." He frowns and shoots her a sharp look. "And I don't even get the comfort of a partner with an equally 'unique' name. Yours is perfect – on its own and the way it flows with the rest of your names."

"Don't be such a sad sack." Judy snakes her arms around his and leans against him. "At least it isn't your first name."

Nick snorts. "Yeah, yeah." He supposes it is one thing to be thankful for. He perks as he sees their target exit the building. Unfortunately there is no girl on his arm. "Hm, looks like the bar is a bust Carrots."

Judy pops her head up. She too sees the suspect and deflates. "Ugh." She flops back against him. "Oh well. We'll just have to keep trying."

"See?" Nick pokes her in the side. "I told you playing a game was a good idea. Otherwise we would have gotten _nothing_ done tonight." He grins.

Judy shakes her head. "Whatever you say." She refuses to admit it, but it's true. More importantly she discovered his middle name. This night was more worthwhile than he'll ever know.

 **Yes, that is seriously Nick's middle name. Crazy, right? Apparently it's a play on Captain Kirk's middle name. lol However, that is not Judy's middle name, not as far as I know. But I wanted to give her one so I settled on Eileen cause I think it's a really pretty name and flows well with the rest of her name. I didn't expect to return to the middle nae deal so soon, but it just worked really well. Hope you liked it. Please review!**


	6. Breathless

**I've been looking forward to this one for a while. I finally was able to do it. Enjoy!**

It is late at night as they sit in their apartment with the lights turned off and only the television to brighten the room. She and Nick had put their paychecks together to buy the tv not too long ago, mostly to keep track of the news. But not tonight. Right now animated characters bounce around the screen and the voices buzz in their ears, but none of it really registers. Mostly they just sit there to enjoy each other's company. It's a nice way to be lazy without having to keep composure or deal with the outside world.

Nick leans with his arm propped on the arm of the couch and his head resting in the palm of his hand. It is infinitely more comfortable than all those times he would hang out at Judy's old place and was forced to use the wall as a backrest. Now though, after they finally bought a place together, they had a nice little sitting space.

Judy lays stretched out across the couch with her head in Nick's lap. She yawns, her eyes drifting shut every so often only to snap open again moments later.

Nick idly bats at one of Judy's ears as his eyes too grow heavy. He really should get to bed. It is pushing midnight and even though they are off duty tomorrow they shouldn't mess up their sleep schedule. It took him forever to get it straight in the first place. Still, it's just so much effort. He doesn't want to move, not even an inch, despite how much more comfortable the bed would be to his tired body.

Then the sharp sound of a ringing phone breaks the monotony of the television's sounds. Judy's ears stand erect and both their eyes widen, but neither movie. "Not mine." Judy murmurs as she sees her phone across the room on the desk by the television.

Nick shifts and digs his phone out of his pocket. The screen is bright and he shies away from the sight as it sears his eyes. He quickly hits the answer button and lifts the device to his ear. "Yeah, what's up?" He frowns. "Lloyd? Speak up. I can barely hear you." There is a long minute of silence as the person on the other end rattles on. "No, no, it's cool. Yeah, I can help."

Judy's ear flicks as her intrigue peaks. She sits up and tilts her head in his direction. "Who is it?" She whispers.

Nick holds a hand up to shush her. "No, I'm not doing anything right now."

Judy gapes. " _Hey_." She hisses.

"I'll be over in a minute. See ya." He slips the phone back into his pocket and pushes himself up off the couch.

"Ex-cuse me." Judy follows suit. She places her hands on her hips and stares him down.

Nick snickers and flashes his trademark smirk. "Come on, Carrots. It may be nice to sit here and do nothing, but doing nothing with you is still doing nothing."

Judy sticks out her tongue. "We are _not_ doing nothing. We are enjoying the pleasure of one another's company."

"Yeeeah, like I said, nothing. But seriously, I have to go." He motions toward the door.

Judy moves past his comments in order to focus on the important things. "So who was it? Who are you running off with at midnight?"

Nick shrugs. "Just an old friend."

Judy narrows her eyes. "So not Finnick." Nick has never once referred to his friend like that. Finnick is just Finnick despite the fact he has easily known the guy long enough to be 'an old friend'.

"Not Finnick." Nick shakes his head. "Someone you don't know."

Judy purses her lips. She _really_ doesn't like the idea of him going out so late with someone she doesn't know. He has already proven to have plenty of bad habits, who knows what kind temptations this 'friend' could pose. She trusts Nick, sure, but she sure as heck doesn't trust anyone else from his past life with him, no one besides Finnick. "Don't be gone long." She points hard at him.

Nick chuckles and swats her finger away. "As you wish milady." He flashes her a smirk as he turns away and heads for the door. "Oh, and don't wait up."

Judy's ears press down at her head and her fur stands on end.

Nick senses her shift and turns back. "Come on, Carrots. Don't worry so much. I'm not saying it because I'll be gone all night. I'm saying it because it's already late. We should have been in bed hours ago. And I know you're tired." He gives her a sharp look. "So go on. I'll be back in a hour or so." He lightly hits her arm with his fist.

Judy sighs. She smiles, but it is a weak sentiment. "Alright." She yawns despite herself. "Just don't be gone all night."

"Scout's honor." Nick salutes her.

Judy snickers and rolls her eyes.

Nick hurries out of the apartment and on his way to his friend. He doesn't bother with the police car, he can walk just fine. So on foot he makes his way through the city and to a place he once frequented back in darker days before he met Finnick. He slips through back alleys and treads roads no one in the force would be caught dead walking unless specifically for a case. He finds his way to a more or less abandoned building and upon seeing the disheveled state of it, a sharp pang of unease hits him. Sure, his friend and quite a few other homeless guys live here so it is logical to call Nick out here, and yet there is a strong sense of wrong about this whole situation.

Nick grimaces and shifts back and forth. Maybe he should just go home. Judy probably won't sleep until he returns anyway and she needs to, so for no one else but her benefit it would be best. "Pssh." He rolls his eyes at himself. Carrots's suspicious line of thinking has rubbed off on him for sure. And she is hardly ever right. So he proceeds, keeping a sharp eye out for his friend.

Nick perks as he sees him. Ah, there. He trots over. "Hey, Lloyd." He smiles.

Lloyd, a coyote, waves. "It's been a while, eh, Nick?" He smiles, but there is an edge to it.

Nick nods. "Years."

"I hear you're a cop now too." He chuckles. "How the tides have turned."

Nick grins. "You don't have to tell me. Honestly I'm just as amazed as any of you. So, what's up? You sounded kinda uneasy on the phone." In fact, he seems rather nervous right now. Everything from his laughter to the way he keeps shifting just seems _off_.

Lloyd looks to his right, over and over, trying to direct Nick.

Nick blinks. He frowns and tilts his head. That terrible sense of foreboding comes back with a vengeance. His stomach drops and his fur stands on end. Carrots may worry too much, but he knows when shifty folks are acting shiftier than usual, and this is definitely not in Lloyd's character. "Lloyd?" He takes a small step back. His eyes dart in the direction Lloyd keeps looking, but as far as he can tell there is nothing but shadows. It should ease his worry, but it only intensifies the feeling.

Lloyd swallows hard. Too late now. As fast as Nick is, he just didn't get it fast enough. He draws his arm from behind his back. "I'm sorry." He pulls the trigger.

Nick tries to move, but it's too late. He yelps and crumples as the bullet digs into his leg. He curls forward, grasping at the wound as if that will be enough to ease the pain. Of course it won't. Blood seeps from the wound and coats his hands in red. He gasps and his breathing intensifies. He cranes his neck to stare up through wide eyes filled with shock and confusion at Lloyd. He wants to ask why, _why_ , but he can't find his voice in the chaos of his mind.

Lloyd bows his head. "I'm sorry." He really did call him because he needed help. In the interim things just changed. _They found him._ Threatened him with death if he didn't do this.

A high pitched laugh erupts from the darkness. Following the laughter, a figure steps out of the shadows and into view. "Nice to see you again, Nick." She smiles in an eerily sincere way. You know, after you sent me to jail."

Nick starts and scrambles away from her. He makes it mere inches before the crippling pain in his leg is too much to handle. He whimpers and his ears fold on his head as he tries his best to exude some measure of strength and defiance.

"Oooh, moving is not such a good idea with that leg." She shakes her head as she clicks her tongue on the roof of her mouth. "Fortunately, it isn't bad enough to kill you."

Nick's lips curl into a snarl and he scowls mercilessly up at her.

"Unfortunately, that's the least of your problems." She takes out a small gun not unlike the one she used months ago to make predators go savage.

Nick's panic rises. Despite the pain he tries to get farther away. Stupid really, that gun can fire far and fast enough to hit him any amount of distance he is capable of moving right now.

"Oh, don't worry." Bellwether coos as she twirls the gun about. "This isn't what you think. You won't go savage." Her face darkens and her smile twists into something truly terrifying. "It's much, _much_ worse." She shoots.

Nick shies away, but just like the first time the shoot hits straight on. He braces for something terrible, only nothing happens. He feels the same amount of pain as before. He makes a face and opens his mouth to deride Bellwether, and then it hits. It starts as a prickling and within seconds burns. White hot pain floods his system, every inch of his body seized with pain. He writhes on the ground, whimpers and moans escaping his lips.

Bellwether chuckles. "You like that? It's a little something I cooked up, just for you." Her eyes shine with malice. "It's a nifty chemical that activates the pain receptors in your brain, making your body think you are suffering pain all over. Cool, right?" She approaches and bends down next to him. "And it only gets worse."

Nick stills himself as best he can, his body trembling terribly. He pants from the effort as he stares straight at her. She won't stay still though, or maybe that's just him. His vision wobbles and the pain makes him light headed.

"See, as you go longer and longer without treatment it will get harder and harder to breathe. Another cool chemical in there." She giggles. "It'll take a couple hours though. Long enough to be absolutely miserable but short enough so no one will find you until you're _dead_."

Nick does his best to force it down, but he can't keep a whine from passing his lips.

"Yes, poor doggie. If it makes you feel better though, the pain from the first chemical tampers off a bit as time passes too." She pats him on the head. "And the best part?" Her mouth curves into a wicked grin. "Judy will find you. Because that's what Judy does. And your death, it'll kill her, yes, but it'll also drive her to search relentlessly for your killer. And when she finds me, I'll kill her too."

Nick bares his teeth and emits a low growl, but there is nothing he can do. As close as she is to him – inches – he just can't find the energy to move, not in any meaningful way. It takes all his strength not to crumple on the ground.

"Well," Bellwether hops to her feet. "Tata!" She waves over her shoulder as she scurries off. "You," She points at Lloyd. "Come on." She nods. "You can go back to whatever it is you do after a few hours, but until then you're coming with me. Can't have you spoiling everything." She aims her gun at him.

Lloyd swallows hard. He nods and follows after her, but not before passing a final glance over his shoulder at his friend. He wishes he could help, wishes he was brave enough to take a chance at it, but he is not. So he simply leaves his friend to die.

Nick can feel it. Already each breathe is harder, more deliberate. It's no longer a natural process. Now he wishes for the pain that came with being shot. It was bad, but it was nothing like this. As frantic as his thoughts are, his mind clouds over. He can't put together anything coherent or logical. He sinks further and further, his breathing growing more and more shallow as time passes him by. In the end, there is only one thought that rings clear. "Judy…" He whimpers. _I want Judy here._ So very badly.

 **…**

Judy tosses and turns in her bed. She sleeps, but it is fleeting and comes in short bouts of five or ten minutes. She groans as she awakes for what must by the thirtieth time and she flops over face first into the pillow. "Kill me now." She bangs her head against the pillow again and again. She peers up from the whiteness to take a peek at the clock. One thirty. "Uuuuuugh." She knows why this is happening though. It's all Nick's fault. That dumb fox had to go out at midnight and leave her here waiting on pins and needles.

Her face lights up. Then that's how she'll fix it. She leaps from bed and treads the short distance to his room. She rounds the corner and her heart plummets. _What?_ He still isn't there. Her face creases with confusion and her mind whirls with the possibilities. Did something go wrong? Was he in trouble? Her heart speeds up. Or did he just get roped into drinking by this 'friend' and is now out there being a drunken fool? A spark of anger lights within her. It is definitely a possibility.

She frowns. Still, she just doesn't think so. Her foot drums against the floor. She has a terrible sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. She can be a bit of a worrier, sure, Nick has pointed it out on almost every occasion, but she trusts her instincts. And she trusts _Nick._ He said he'd be back in an hour or so. It's getting close to two. And that screams of disaster, not of a change of plans. He would have called her if he had. She races back to her room and snags her phone. No missed calls, just as she knew there'd be. She scurries to open her phone tracker app, hitting the wrong key three times in her franticness before finally opening it. "Nick." It brings up a map with a little blinking dot. "What the hell…?" It's a dark part of town, deep in the territory of many hustlers and far worse individuals. _Damn it Nick._ He isn't moving either, not according to the tracker. That's it.

She sprints from their apartment and out into town. She rockets through the streets, taking paths even Nick wouldn't tread. She doesn't care. She'd face down any and everyone who stood in her way to getting to Nick. He still hadn't moved either, not for the ten minutes it has taken her to get to the area. _There._ She shoves her phone in her pocket and hurries on, scanning every inch of the place in her search. And then she sees him.

Her heart constricts and she gasps at the sight of him lying motionless on the ground. _Blood._ His leg. "Nick!" She bolts and slides down next to him. "Nick, Nick, can you hear me?" She takes in deep, steady breathes to try and control herself. Still, her hands tremble despite her efforts. She spots the splay of blue on his neck and a shiver races up her spine as memories of that first case bombard her. No, no, focus. _Focus._ Injured leg and…and… _something_ else.

"Nick." She lifts him into her arms and checks his neck for a pulse. Her own heart stills as she struggles to find his, finally just barely catching a tiny beat. His breathing is dangerously shallow too. " _Nick._ "

Nick's eyes flutter open halfway. A mass of blurred colors paint his vision. But there's someone there. Someone familiar. He can't see her, but he can smell Judy's scent. _Judy._ He tries to speak, but his lips won't even part. The only sound he can make is a tiny whimper.

"Oh my God, Nick." Judy runs her hands over his face. "Thank God you're alive." But he won't be for much longer. "I'm gonna get you help. Ok? Just-Just hang on a little longer." Her eyes burn. "Okay…okay…" She dials 911 and shouts for someone to please come to their address. When she looks back at Nick, his eyes are closed again.

"Nick?" Her voice is a breath, hysteria creeping up on her. "Nick, come on, stay with me." Her eyes well with tears that spill over and onto his fur. "Stay with me." Her voice cracks and sobs choke her. She buries her face in his fur and holds him tight. " _Nick!_ "

 **See? See? It was important that they share an apartment otherwise poor Judy would have never known. Also, whoops, an arc. Sort of. Won't be too long and I hope you have fun with it too. Please review!**


	7. Recovery

**Here's the next one. Enjoy!**

The hour after that is a blur. She remembers the sound of sirens, of animals in uniform converging on her (but only because when they tried to take Nick she freaked out so severely she was like a savage), and the frantic rushing back and forth of the hospital workers as they tried to save Nick. The wait to know if he is alright is nothing like in the movies, instead of being painfully slow it just disappears. She blacks out. Even when the doctors tell her Nick is stable, the haze lingers. It clouds her mind and when she moves from the waiting room to his room it is as if someone flipped her autopilot switch more than of conscious effort.

She only rises above the haze when Nick stirs. Her ear twitches at the sound of a soft moan and she lifts her head from the bedside where she had passed out as she sat waiting for him to come to. It takes a minute, but when her mind finally registers the situation she jerks to attention. She leans far forward with her hands clasped as she holds her breath. _Come on, come on, come on._ Her heart hammers in her chest. She can feel her eyes burning as her emotions – once deadened by all the distress – spring to full power.

Nick shifts, his head tilting in Judy's direction. His eyes flutter open to a blurry land of white. So much white. Why…? It's not right. Last he remembered he was…he gasps and jolts to attention. He yelps and falls back against the pillow as electric pain courses through his body.

Judy jumps. "Easy, easy Nick." She rubs his shoulder. "You're safe now. It's okay." She nods. "It's ok now." She says it more for herself than him she realizes as her voice wavers and tears well in her eyes. Dang it all. Don't cry, don't, don't, _don't._

Nick's gaze jerks to her face and in that instant a massive weight lifts from his shoulders. He sighs and a smile splits his lips. "Judy," He breathes with what little voice he has. He reaches up with a trembling hand and touches her face with a finger. "Sorry."

Judy chokes up. Tears trickle down her face. "I-It's not your fault." She reaches up and clasps his hand. "I'm just…just so glad you're ok." Her sobs intensify.

Nick frowns and his brow furrows. "Don't cry." He slides his hand to her shoulder and pulls with what strength he has, which is only enough to prompt her toward him.

Judy doesn't need convincing. She leans forward, resting her head next to his.

Nick wraps his arm around her tiny frame and squeezes her shoulder. "I'm ok."

Judy nods over and over, still her tears don't stop. They soak the pillow.

Nick hums softly, a tune he has heard Judy hum when she bounces around in a particularly happy mood. He isn't sure of its origins, but he doesn't need to be. He knows he has made the right decision as she relaxes beneath his hand. He wants to watch over her until she is completely calm, but he can't hold on. His consciousness slips away and he sleeps.

Judy's breaths slowly even out and the tension drains from her body. Eventually her sobs ebb and her eyes drift shut, but not before she grabs a handful of his shirt to reassure herself that he is still very much there. Then she sleeps.

In the morning it is Judy who wakes first. She sits up and with a jolt remembers what happened the night before. Luckily, Nick is right there. The sight of him alive and well makes her sigh in absolute relief. A tiny smile flits across her face. That's right. Everything's alright. Except it isn't. Nick didn't do this to himself. And that means Nick's attacker is still out there…somewhere. Before she can go too far down the rabbit hole with this line of thinking, the doctor enters.

"Excuse me," A woman's voice floats to Judy. "Miss Hopps?"

Judy twists to look at the doctor. "Yes?" Her eyes widen and she stiffens. She has been dreading this – the results. Yes, he's alright, he should _stay_ alright, but who knows the lasting effects this crazy incident will have on Nick. She doesn't even know the cause of it.

The doctor glances at Nick – still out cold – then turns her attention back to Judy. "Your friend was injected with a combination of chemicals intended to induce pain and to stop his breathing. We have never seen such a thing, but we were able to cleanse his system of the drug. However, since we do not know anything about this drug we don't know what kind of lasting effects it might have on him."

Judy grimaces. Of course. Of freaking course. Her clenched fists tremble at her side.

"His leg will keep him here for a week anyway, but because of the nature of the drug we'll need to keep him here for another week or so after that. We can monitor him closely and if anything does happen help will be right on hand." She bows her head. "I really am sorry. We'll do our best to figure this thing out and help him to a full recovery."

Judy sighs. She puts on a smile and nods. "Thank you." She knows it looks terribly fake, but she really is thankful and happy he will live. Still, she can't deny her frustrations.

The doctor checks over Nick and then she leaves. Judy is left with a sleeping Nick and a mind speeding at a million miles an hour over all the details of Nick's attack. Clearly intentional. Not just some drive by shooting deal. It wasn't even a shooting. This drug, it was tailored, seemingly just for Nick. Her blood boils at the notion. Who in the world would do such a thing? Sure, Nick probably had his paws in some shady business in his younger years, but that was so long ago. Would someone seriously hold a grudge for that long? Was it that stupid _friend_ who called him out? Her temper flares further with each possibility she adds to the scenario. No, no, she has to wait for Nick. He's the only one who really knows. He'll tell her the truth. And then she'll track down the dirty culprit and tear them limb from limb. Her moral compass cracks in the face of anyone hurting her best friend. He's like family and she'd _kill_ for him.

Hours pass and finally Nick awakens. He smirks upon seeing Judy. "Hey, Carrots."

Judy jerks to attention. A beaming smile lights her face. "Nick…" She breathes out. "I'm so glad to see you back to your usual self. Last night you…" She grimaces and drops her eyes. _He could barely speak_. It was easily the most pitiful she had ever seen him.

Nick frowns. "Yeah, I was scared too." He admits it. He was _terrified._ "I didn't know if I'd see you again." He snorts. "Crazy, right? Like you wouldn't come find me." He smiles.

Judy chuckles, but it is a weak sentiment. "You were lucky Nick. When I found you…" Her throat tightens. She swears, she is never going to be able finish a sentence is she?

"Come on, enough of that." He swats her shoulder.

Judy nods. Right, right. More importantly, "Who did this to you?" Her voice is gravelly and her eyes darken as a fierceness grips her face.

Nick is struck by just how frightening she looks in that moment. In all their cases, no matter how serious the situation or how much she had to threaten to get information, she has never looked even half as terrifying. And her voice, it sends a shiver down his spine. He is sure it will only get worse too as he reveals the culprit. But he can't hide it from her – doesn't _want_ to. "It was Bellwether."

Judy's bulge from her head and her ears stand on end. "What…?" She grinds her teeth. "Her? How? She's supposed to be in jail!" She curls her hands over the edge of the bed and clenches. "I swear to God I'm gonna-"

Nick places a finger to her lips. "Easy, Judy. You don't need to get so worked up."

Judy jerks away from him. "Don't need to get worked up?" She sneers. "Nick, she tried to _kill_ you. I'm gonna get as worked up as I want to be."

Nick shakes his head. "What I mean is that's exactly what she wants. She wants you to be blinded by rage, abandon your sense of duty, and charge in after her. And it's a very stupid thing to do. You'll walk right into her trap and then you'll…" He lets the truth fade into silence.

Judy takes a deep breath in. "Right, right, of course you're right." She runs her hands over her head and ears. "I just got a little emotional. So, ah, anything else you can tell me? Do you know what she did to you?"

Nick stiffens. He grimaces and averts his eyes. "No…I, it's just a blur of pain." He hopes he sounds more sincere than he feels.

Judy frowns and her ears droop. She sees right through him, but for once in her life she has no desire to call him out on it. He remembers, all too clearly, and now all he wants is too forget. If that will help him, then she'll let him. "Okay." She smiles softly. When he's ready he'll tell her and that's when she'll be there to listen.

Nick relaxes as she so easily gives up. She really does know him too well. "So, I'll be stuck here for a week right?"

Judy's lips pull tight and she nods. "Yeah, probably two."

Nick sighs. "Figures. Oh well." He slides further down into his pillow. "Wanna play a game?" He smirks.

Judy's face lights up. God yes. She won't give him the satisfaction of an overzealous response though. If they act as normal as can be perhaps things will actually return to normal faster. And her normal self would never jump on one of his silly games. "Sure, why not?" She shrugs. "As long as it isn't I Spy." She grins.

Nick chuckles. "Yeah, yeah. Hangman then." They'll have plenty of time to play all the games in the world now. It's going to be a long two weeks. And that isn't even the end of it. It's going to be a long recovery – for both of them.

 **So how was it? Are you happy Nick is (mostly) better? Next one I am particularly looking forward to. It is a type of a story I have done for just about every fandom I have ever been in. So I had to. lol Plus it fit so perfectly with everything going on. Anyway, please review!**


	8. Nightmares

**This one was so much fun. It also serves as a request as well as one I just really wanted to do. Double whammy! lol Enjoy!**

Judy opens her eyes to a black world. Slowly the streets of Zootopia fade into existence, but there is no life there. It is eerily quiet and her ears stand on end as a sense of terrible wrongness grips her like a vice. She creeps along, ever alert for even the tiniest movement. She jumps and fumbles for her gun as she notices someone ahead of her. In the next instant she recognizes the color and shape and lets out a heavy sigh. A smile softens her face. "Nick…"

Nick turns to face her, his trademark smirk plastered across his face.

Then it shatters. A shot splits the air and Judy jumps in her skin. Her heart leaps into her throat and her fear returns with a vengeance. _What the hell…?_ Her gaze refocuses on Nick and the smirk has fallen. Pure terror twists his face and shock clouds his eyes.

Judy trembles in place. She is afraid to look – _screams_ at herself not to – but her gaze drifts down and see what she knew was already there. Blood spills from a wound in his chest and in the next instant he crumples before her eyes. "Nick!" She rushes forward. She has to get to him. She has to put pressure on the wound.

No matter how much she runs, she can't get any closer. Her panic spikes and she picks up her pace, but when she does that it gets even worse. He grows farther and farther away. "No! Stop it!" She screams at the sky. _This makes no sense._ Angry tears well in her eyes. Please, she just wants to get to him.

Nick coughs up blood and curls in on himself as he convulses in a pool of quickly spreading blood.

Judy gasps and pulls up hard as another figure materializes just in front of him. _Bellwether._

"Should've stayed on the carrot farm, huh?" Bellwether's voice echoes in this empty world – the same words as all those months ago. "Now because you didn't, he has to die." She makes an expression of mock sadness. She turns her gun on him, pointing it right at his head.

" _No!_ " The crack of gunfire splits the air and with a jolt she awakens, sitting straight up in bed. Her heavy breathing shudders in and out of her and her whole body trembles. Tears stain her face and she wipes her hand across her cheeks to remove the evidence. She has had dreams like this before, but this one is hands down the worst. Ever since Nick was attacked they have happened with increasing frequency too. She wishes desperately to find solace, but there is no way she can ask it from Nick. He doesn't need to be burdened with her weakness, not when he already has so much to deal with on his own. He was the one who almost died after all.

She looks to the walkie talkie by her bed. She implemented them after Nick came back from the hospital so that he didn't have to get up and about more than he had to. She slowly reaches for it despite herself. She holds it close and runs a finger along the rim, freezing on the button that will allow him to hear her voice. No. She can't. She lays back down, but she does not put the device back where it belongs.

Across the apartment Nick awakens almost simultaneously. He gulps in air, relishing in the feel of it as it fills his lungs. He runs a hand over his head, bending his ears back. It was that same old dream again – the one he has had every other night since his run in with Bellwether. His hand hovers over the walkie talkie on the nightstand, just like every night. He battles within himself – whether to be weak and admit to the nightmares that plague him or to bottle it up inside. He honestly isn't sure how much longer he can take this.

As he turns to roll back over in bed, a faint sound reaches his ears. His ears prick and he stops. Slowly he turns his head around to stare at the walkie talkie. For a long moment there is silence and he questions whether or not there was ever any sound at all. Then it comes again. Tiny sobs slither through the receiver. "Judy…?" He says to the emptiness. Is she crying? He bites his lip. He can't just hobble in there and ask. Ultimately she would just get mad at him for getting up about 'something that wasn't even a problem', because as much as she chastises him about it she has developed quite a tendency of burying her emotions. _All because of that day_.

He decides to pick the walkie talkie up and push the button. "Carrots?"

Judy sucks in a soft breath and jerks into a sitting position. She collects herself in a flash and responds. "Yeah, Nick. I'm here." She releases the button fast as lightening so that he won't hear her sniffle. "Do you need something?"

Nick frowns. Yes, but it isn't what she thinks. "C'mere." The only way he'll be able to get her over here without giving her a heart attack is to be as vague as possible.

Judy doesn't miss a beat. She shoves the walkie talkie back in its place and leaps from her bed to go to his room. There was a time where she would have toyed with him first, but there was also a time where they didn't have walkie talkies in their rooms. She wipes her sleeve across her face one last time before rounding the corner and entering his room. "Yes?" She barely breathes as she waits for what he has to say.

"Are you alright?" Nick tilts his head as he asks.

"Of course I am." A tiny, nervous smile twitches at Judy's lips. "Why do you ask?" Did he have a nightmare where she got hurt? Is he finally going to open up to her about all this?

"You know, just because I'm hurt doesn't mean you have to pretend to be okay."

Judy grimaces and stiffens. She laughs, but it cracks at the edges. "What are you talking about? I'm not pretending." She shrugs. "I'm fine. More fine than you."

Nick shakes his head. "More fine then mean doesn't make you fine. It just means you are less broken." Honestly he has doubts now that even that is true. His experience was scarring, true, but if she has woken up sobbing quietly in the dark as often as he has gasping for air he has to wonder if perhaps she hurts worse.

"Nick," Judy takes a step back. Her heart speeds up in her chest and her breathing kicks up a notch. She needs to get out of here. "If you don't need anything, then I'm going to go-"

" _Don't_."

Judy starts at the sharpness in his voice.

"Judy, if you talk to me, then I'll talk to you." He looks hard at her, his brilliant green eyes piercing the darkness.

Judy swallows hard. _Judy._ He only uses her name when things are serious or when he his scared – for her or himself. It sways her more than she would like to admit. And of course she wants him to open up to her. But she doesn't want to add to his baggage with her stupid, insignificant problems. Nothing _happened_ to her. She's just being childish. At least that's what she has spent the last month telling herself. Eventually she manages a small nod. "Okay." She slinks forward, to the side of his bed.

Nick doesn't hesitate. He acts without asking and trails a finger across her cheek. "You've been crying." He knew it already, but now she can no longer deny it.

Judy turns her face away from him. "It's nothing." She mumbles.

Nick hears clearly the words hidden in the silence. _Nothing compared to you._ "It is." Nick asserts. "I may have been the one who almost died, but you're the one who almost lost me. You would have had to live with that. And it would kill you."

Judy sobs softly. "I'm such a child." She clenches her hands at her side.

"No you're not." Nick shifts so there is more space next to him. "Cops can have bad dreams too – fears. And talking about them will make it better. You taught me that."

Judy snorts. "I didn't teach you anything. You still refuse to abide by it."

Nick shrugs. "What else did you expect from a dumb fox?"

Judy chuckles, but it is weak and broken.

"Come on," Nick pats the place next to him. "Tell me what hurts."

Judy ducks her head and bites her lip. She hesitates despite everything. _Oh well._ If she is going to tell anyone, it will definitely be him. She crawls up next to him, drawing her knees to her chest and resting her chin atop them. "It's never exactly the same, but it's always _bad_." Her voice already wavers with the knowledge of what's to come. "You are barely breathing or drowning or-or bleeding out." Her grip in her legs intensifies and she trembles. "I'm running to get to you, but I never get any closer and always… _always_ Bellwether is there." Her throat tightens. "And you _die._ " Hot tears run down her cheeks and sobs choke her. As much as she hates herself for being an attention hog, she can't stifle it.

Nick wraps an arm around her and pulls her close. "Carrots," His own voice wavers despite how strong he tries to be for her. "You should have told me." He rubs her arm.

Judy shakes her head. "You don't need this." She whimpers. "I'm supposed to take care of you."

Nick sighs. "Trust me, you help me by telling me when you hurt. Otherwise I hurt even worse knowing you are suffering alone."

Judy leans into him. She releases her hold on her legs to lock her arms around him. "Zootopia was supposed to be a great place. A place where I was happy. But I don't even want to be here anymore."

"I know." He has felt that way for almost all of his life though. Even with all this disaster as of late, however, he has never been more comfortable with his place in the city. As long as Judy is by his side no problem will be enough to send him back to that loathing from back then. Still, her eroding mental health makes it harder and harder. He needs to fix this. "Hey, maybe we need a break then."

Judy leans off of him just enough to look at his face. She wipes her hand over her face. "W-What?" She sniffles.

"The country does wonders for health. That doctor said something like that too, right? So why don't we get away?"

Judy frowns and her brows knit together. "But where?"

Wow she must really be in distress if she can't think of at least one place. "Bunny Burrow."

Judy perks. "O-Oh. Really? You…you want to go there?" It isn't that the last visit was terrible – he got along rather well with all her siblings. Her father on the other hand…was something else. Even her mother had her moments of prejudice.

It isn't a want so much as a need. "Yeah, it'll be good for us." He dreads the swarm of children because of his leg and her parents because as well-meaning as they are they are by no means as accepting as Judy. But Judy clearly needs this. She needs support that he has a single person can not give, especially not when he is battling his own demons, and her family is the perfect way to get it. Plus the fresh air will be good for him. Everyone involved will benefit, he'll just have to endure a few more displeasures in the process.

Judy smiles through her tears. She gets a distinct sense he is lying, but only halfway. It _will_ be good for them health wise. He just might want to stab himself with a fork from her parents company. "Ok then. We should do it."

Nick nods. "Great. Right now though…right now I'm tired."

"Nick," Judy shoots him a sharp look. "You promised."

Nick averts his eyes. Of course she remembers. He should never expect anything less from her. Still, he hoped against hope that she would let it go like all the times before. Not tonight it seems. And he may be a lot of things, but he is no liar.

"Nick, it's ok." She lays her hand over his. "If I can tell you anything, then you can tell me anything too."

Nick sighs. He drops his gaze. "Mine's not so different. Only mine…it's _real_. I relive that night." He whispers. "Bellwether is there, she shoots, and then I can barely breathe." He swallows hard. "It's so long and painful, so much so that I pray to die faster. You aren't there either. And that…" His voice wavers despite his efforts. "That's the most terrifying part. I'm all alone. And no one ever knows when I'm gone."

Judy's eyes are wide and her mouth agape as her lips quiver. "Nick, I'm sorry." She squeezes his hand. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you."

Nick utters a strained chuckle. "Don't be silly Carrots. You're always there when I need you. If you weren't then I would have died that night. But I didn't." He smiles softly down at her. "Tonight too. You're here right now."

Judy lets out a breathy laugh and smiles in return.

"Judy…" Nick's voice is solemn all of a sudden.

Judy's ear pop straight up. Again he uses her real name. It's just one of those nights. "Yeah?" She holds her breath.

"Would you…" Nick hesitates. It's in his very nature. "Stay here tonight?" He is sure it won't make a difference, but perhaps her presence with soothe his restless mind even in the depths of sleep.

Judy smiles, a sentiment tinged with sadness. "Sure." It isn't just for him, she knows it. She prays his closeness with ease her mind and pave the way for a peaceful night devoid of dreams. And even if it doesn't, he'll be right there. She won't have to worry about something being wrong.

Nick slides further into his pillow. "Okay."

Judy wriggles down into the sheets. She curls up and closes her eyes, a thought striking her at the last moment. She wavers in her decision, but finally she reaches over and curls her fingers around his wrist. A massive weight lifts from her at this tiny action and she relaxes almost instantly. She puffs out a breath and a tiny smile lifts her lips.

Nick infers her action as permission and takes hold of her wrist. Maybe Judy is right, maybe they are being childish. Still, it is a sentiment they share so he is content in being a child. After all, it's not like they'll be this way forever. Soon they'll recover and then they'll find her – Bellwether. And she'll regret the day she ever stepped back into their lives. This he swears.

 **So, how'd you like it? Nightmare hurt/comfort is my fav. Sorry that the chapters have gotten heavier and aren't going back and forth between heavy and lighthearted anymore. I never was very good at lighthearted. lol Please review!**


	9. Getaway

**Here's the next one. Enjoy!**

Nick lays stretched out on the couch in Judy's parents' house. His arm hangs over the edge and grazes the floor as he stares absently up at the ceiling. This is what he does most nowadays. Ever since they came out here to get away from the stress of the city he has little else he _can_ do. It's no different than back home except now there are children who run in and out and the scrutinous eyes of her father on him every so often. Right now neither is happening, but that just means he is bored out of his mind. Sure, the fresh air and quiet is good, but it just isn't something he can deal with for too long. He isn't like Judy. He was born and raised in the city and this kind of atmosphere is very much jarring.

He doesn't endure it much longer though. A flurry of footsteps sound through the house and when he looks in the direction of the noise he sees a group of children standing around the couch. "Hi Mr. Fox." The youngest pipes up.

"It's Nick." Another hisses.

"Oh, um, Nick."

Nick chuckles. "Hey, guys. What's up?" He sits up on his elbow.

A third scurries forward, a book clasped to her chest. "We were wondering if you'd read to us." Her wide eyes shine up at him.

Nick quirks a brow. Isn't that what their parents are for? He won't say that to their faces though ands shatter their cheer. "What's the book?"

"The Bridge to Terabunnithia." She holds the book out, revealing the cover.

Nick hums in contemplation. He was never much of a reader, but he has nothing against it. Besides, it is about the only thing he can do with the kids in his state. Judy gave them a stern talking to about not hanging off of him or roughhousing because of his leg. One would think that would make them lose interest in him – kids aren't easily entertained if there isn't movement involved. Apparently though he is enough of an oddity to draw their attention anyway. "Sure." He extends his hand for the book.

The kids squeal and jump up and down. The girl with the book scurries forward and onto the couch. She scrambles across him and wriggles into the space between him and the couch.

Nick grunts as she inadvertently kicks his stomach on the way to her seat, but the smile and the amusement in his eyes never fall away.

All the other children settle in a ring around the couch. They sit crisscross with their hands shoved in their laps as they lean forward in anticipation.

"Here you go." The girl by his side lays the book on his stomach.

Nick nods. "Alright. So where are you at?" He glances at each of their faces in turn.

"Start at the beginning!" They say in tandem.

Nick can't help but be surprised by the request. Is it really a good enough book to read over and over again? Or is it something about a new reader needing to start from the beginning? Who knows. He will never understand children. "Alright." He shrugs. "Ba-room, ba-room, ba-room, baripity, baripity, baripity, baripity. Good. His dad had the pickup going. He could get up now."

When Judy walks in an hour later she can't help but snicker. A bunny is squeezed in on either side of him, tucked between his arms as he holds the book. Another is curled on his chest, two lay out on the top of the couch with their arms dangling, and the last perches atop his head. Each and every one of them is conked out. "How's it feel to be a bed?" She says softly so as not to wake the kids.

Nick looks up and grins. "The same as the last month of my life – just a bit more pressure and heat. The same exact amount of movement."

Judy chuckles. It feels good to be able to laugh about what once was such a sore subject. "I'm glad they've taken to you so well and you to them. I was afraid they'd cause trouble because of how rambunctious they are and that you would be put off from last time."

"Nah." Nick waves her words away. "They're cute when they aren't trying to suffocate me. Like this especially. Nice and quiet."

Judy grins. "Ah, you'd be a good dad. You know it."

Nick rolls his eyes. "At least I'm not a bunny. I don't have to worry about having hundreds of kids if I ever have any." Many animals still retained their large litter sizes even after evolving, but foxes are not one of them.

Judy waves his words away. "I'm going to the market. Just came to check on you."

Nick puffs out a lip. "Aw, you're gonna leave me. Alone with your parents." He would have flopped over for emphasis if not for the masses all over his body.

Judy snorts. "Such a drama king." She turns to go. "I'll be back as soon as I can." She waves over her shoulder before disappearing around the corner.

Nick watches after her for a while, but he knows there is no point to waiting like a lost puppy and shuts his eyes. It isn't a minute afterward that he hears footsteps. His eyes snap open on instinct even though he knows it can't be Judy and he is met with the suspicious gaze of her father. _Oh great._ This is the exact opposite of what he needs right now.

Her father stands for a long moment before settling down in the armchair across from Nick. His gaze never once leaves the fox.

Nick lets out a heavy breath. "What is it now pops?" He drums his fingers against the couch to compensate for being unable to cross his arms.

Her father contemplates Nick. He studies each of his children who are camped out on the boy. Children are said to be the best judge of character. Maybe he is being unfair. Nick and Judy have been here for a week now and none of the children have mysteriously vanished – eaten. The young ones especially seem to have taken to him.

Nick squirms beneath the old man's piercing gaze. "What?" He keeps his voice low.

Her father shakes his head. "Just rethinking my beliefs."

Nick makes a soft sound of acknowledgement. "You have cute kids."

Her father smiles in front of him for what Nick swears is the first time. "You are really good with them." He concedes. "They don't camp out with anyone but Judy, at least, that's the way it used to be."

Nick smirks. "I guess I'm honored." He runs a hand over one kid's head.

"Judy likes you a lot too." Her father says more to himself than Nick.

"Yep." Nick can't help but be amused by her father working through his biases aloud and more importantly in front of him – the very person he has the most prejudice toward. "I'm rather fond of her too."

Her father's brow furrows. "Are you two…a thing?" He can't help but go there.

Nick's eyes widen and he nearly chokes on air. " _No._ " He is so done with everyone assuming that. A group of five year olds is one thing, they don't know better, but adults should understand that two people can be as close as they are and still be _just_ friends.

Her father throws his hands in the air. "Sorry, sorry. I just…had to ask." He looks anywhere but at Nick. Honestly he didn't think they were, he only asked to soothe his fears over his daughter being with anyone.

"Of course you did." Nick grumbles beneath his breath. "We are just friends. Best friends."

Her father nods. "Alright, alright."

In the next instant, Judy's mother enters. She starts as she looks back and forth between her husband and Nick. She doesn't mean to be rude, but she is more than a little amazed by the fact the pair are coexisting in the same room without giving each other death stares. She even loses her train of thought. So she starts a new one. "Stu, leave the poor boy alone."

Judy's father perks at the sound of his wife's voice. "It's alright, hon."

She shakes her head. "He should be resting. God knows he can't when those kids are awake. So leave him be. Besides, I need your help." She shoos her husband out of his chair and into the kitchen. "Bye sweetie." She waves to Nick before following her husband.

Nick chuckles. Judy's mother is really very kind. He should probably do as she said too. A yawn escapes him. He was on his way to doing just before pops entered the scene, so it shouldn't be too hard. Not hard at all. He shuts his eyes and within minutes his consciousness ebbs. He descends into a world of dreams.

The next thing he knows, there is a pressure and kicking on his body. He tries to ignore it and sleep on, but the fog of sleep is too fragile. He grunts as there is a particularly hard kick delivered and forces himself to open his eyes.

The children are the source of course. The have awoken it seems and they are trying to get down. The only two left are the ones on the top of the couch. One leaps down and lands smoothly. The other tries to imitate their siblings, but utterly fails. They stumble and fall forward, onto his leg.

" _Shit._ " Nick yelps and jerks his leg toward himself, catapulting the kid over his head. He curls forward, seizing his leg as if that will ease the pain. He presses his forehead to his knee and hisses. Tears burn his eyes. Stupid thing. It just won't go away. Honestly he just wants to cut it off. At least then no one could land on it and _this_ wouldn't happen.

The kid tumbles, coming to rest flat on their back. Tiny sobs leap forth and tears spray forth.

Judy and her mother are there in a heartbeat. "What happened?" They say in tandem. Both look wildly about, but their gazes focus on different people.

Her mother sees the child on the ground and swoops in, scooping them into her arms. "Are you okay?" She heard Nick's exclamation too and already knows what must have happened. Still, she doesn't pass him a glance. She scurries out of the room to tend to her kid.

Judy, however, has eyes only for Nick. She shoos the children out of the way and bends over Nick. "Still that bad, huh?" Sometimes she wonders if he'll ever fully recover. If not…he can never be her police partner ever again. She grimaces and quickly shoves the sentiment back down. The last thing either of them need is for her to think so negatively. She's sure Nick has already thought the same thing a million times over by now.

Nick lifts his head, his lips pulled tight. "Yes," He says through gritted teeth. " _Very_ bad." He breathes deeply in and out. Stupid kids. He knew letting them crawl up and lay all over him was a bad idea.

"Is there anything I can do?" She clenches a fist at her chest. She already knows the answer. Of course not. She can't heal his leg, she can't even subdue the pain he is feeling now. All she can do is be there for him.

"Don't be stupid." Nick scoffs. He scowls at his leg. "Of course not. There isn't anything anyone can do. This stupid thing is unfixable."

Judy bites her lip. "Nick…" She opens and closes her mouth around empty words. She isn't sure what to say. Clearly he is going through a rough time. And he isn't in the best of moods, even though even a few short hours ago when they talked he was all smiles. "It'll get better."

"You don't know that." He jerks his head around to glare at her. "It could never get better. I could be stuck like this – a hobbling mess – for the rest of my life. I could never be able to work as an officer again. Never be your partner again." He breathes heavily in and out.

Judy cringes against his harsh words. She drops her eyes to the ground, unable to meet his searing gaze. "Nick…don't say that." Her words are but a whisper.

Nick sneers. "Why not? You know it's true. And you may think believing and trying your best is enough, but it isn't. Sometimes nothing helps. Reality kills dreams."

Judy's shoulders slump. "Want me to get you some painkillers?" She doesn't wait for a response. She hurries out of the room to retrieve it.

Nick sighs, finally releasing his leg to cover his face with his hands. As the pain eases, stone cold regret takes its place. _Damn it all._ He knows better than to open his big fat mouth when he is upset. Or at least he _should._ He wonders if Judy will even come back. She probably just used painkillers as an excuse to escape from him. He groans. Not that he would blame her for it.

Much to his surprise he hears footsteps in the minutes that follow. He peers up to see her shuffling toward him, a pill bottle and a glass of water in her hands. "Here." Her voice is small as she hands over the items.

Nick keeps his gaze on the pill bottle. He doesn't want to see the hurt that must be lurking in her eyes. "Thanks." He gets two out and drinks them down. After that silence sets in on them. Neither speak or even move. He can't understand why she doesn't just leave – she must want to. Then again, maybe he doesn't know her so well. Maybe she is patiently waiting for him to apologize. Either way, it is eventually enough for him and he finds it in him to peer up at her and say, "I didn't mean it."

Judy snorts. "Yes you did."

Nick runs a hand over his head. "I mean…I didn't mean to take it out on you."

Judy smiles, but it is weak. "I know. It's alright."

Nick sits up straight. "No it isn't." He looks hard at her. "You've taken such good care of me since what happened. The least I can do is not yell at you."

Judy chuckles. "Don't act like you haven't done anything for me. You know you have." Countless nights she has needed assurance after having a particularly terrible nightmare and he has never once turned her down.

Nick shakes his head. "Still…I'm sorry."

Judy leans over and hugs him. "Thanks." She quickly releases him and stands straight again. "It means a lot." She sits at the foot of the couch leaning her head against the arm.

Nick snorts, smirking down at her. "That can't be comfortable. Sit up here." He shifts to make room.

"No, no, it's fine." She waves her hands. "I don't want you to have to move."

"Pssh," Nick rolls his eyes. "Well I'm moving anyway. Cause _I_ want to." He grabs at her arm and tugs to prompt her up.

"Nick." Judy looks hard at him, but she can't stop the smile from spreading across her face and covering up all traces of impatience. She of course can't resist his tugs for long either and ends up on the couch by his side.

"See? Much nicer." He grins. "And now I get a headrest." He plops his chin down atop her head, spreading her ears farther apart.

Judy shakes her head. "Dumb fox."

"Now read to me. That dumb Terabunnithia book was getting good and I'm not waiting for those kids to come back to read more of it."

"What's the matter? Can't read it on your own?"

"Nope. I have a rare disorder that prevents me from comprehending written words when there are less than five people in the room."

"Uh-huh." She grabs the book from the floor. Luckily this is one of her favorites. It will be quite fun to revisit the land of myth that she gave birth to her optimism. Now though she gets to go there with Nick.

 **Yes, Nick and Judy are one of those pairs. They fight and make up five seconds later, at least I imagine so. I think it's sweet, especially since so many people tend to hold grudges. Also, th** **is marks the (more or less) end of this arc. They haven't caught Bellwether but the drabbles from here on out shouldn't be as focused on the aftereffects of Nick being attacked. I tried to be clever and come up with a title playing on 'The Bridge to** **Terabithia' but it turns out I'm not very clever so I left it as is. XD** **Please review!**

 ****HA. A reviewer quite clearly cleverer than me suggested** **Terabunnithia and so I edited the title. Carry on.**


	10. Carrots

**A nice little breather. We don't get enough of those, huh? lol Also a request. I hope everyone likes it. Enjoy!**

Nick and Judy sit at their shared desk, scribbling away at the paperwork. Judy's gaze is intense and focused as she works. Nick, on the other hand, struggles to keep his attention exclusively on the paper. His hand and pen still with increasing frequency as his gaze bounces around the room. Even the most boring of objects becomes immensely interesting in the face of this dull activity. He hums to himself, softly at first, but with steadily increasing volume.

Judy tries not to say anything, to tune it out like the rest of the chaos of the office, but even she has her limits. She drums her foot on the floor and her lips pull tight. After five minutes her ears begin to twitch noticeably as well, Nick's humming blaring in her ears and she swears the whole precinct. "Nick." Her voice is low.

Nick doesn't hear her over his humming.

"Nick," She tries again, her teeth clenched now. Again, nothing. " _Nick_." She practically screams, slamming her hands down on the desk.

The heads of all the officers within earshot pop up. They peer in on the scene despite knowing it is none of their business. Their little squabbles are just too good to resist.

Nick jumps and nearly falls over backward out of his chair. He only saves himself by grappling onto the edge of the desk. "Geez, Carrots. Volume." He smirks.

"Volume, huh?" She tilts her head. Her smile drips irritation.

Nick's ears droop and the smirk falls from his lips. _Crap._ He knows that look all too well.

"How about your volume? Or does humming not count?" She narrows her eyes and curls her fingers around the edge of the desk. "Cause I think you might have _broken_ the sound barrier."

"Sorry, Carrots. But I'm just so…" He motions his hands around in indecipherable gestures. "You know!"

Judy stares at him as if he is stupid. "I really don't. Besides, less than a week ago you were complaining about wanting to come back to the precinct. "

"Well yeah, but not _this._ I hate sitting still. That's why I hated being stuck on stupid crutches and sitting around all day. I want to go catch a criminal, to _walk_." God knows it's been far too long. "Not sit here and…" His sentence tapers off into a groan. He flops over onto the desk.

"Oh grow up Nick." She swats him in the head. "Not all of life can be fun and games." _Most_ of it can't, in fact.

Nick sits up and grins. "Ah, come on Carrots. Don't be so serious."

Clawhauser pops his head around the corner. "Yeah, Carrots." He says through the donut in his mouth. "Nick is just a kidder."

Nick shoots a sharp look Clawhauser's way. "Hey," He points a finger at him. "Nobody calls her that but me. That's _my_ name."

Clawhauser's eyes widen and mouth gapes. He slaps his free hand over his lips. "Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

Another officer comes into view. A mischievous glint shines in his eyes. "Now who's too serious, Nickie? You jealous?" He grins from ear to ear.

Nick rolls his eyes. "Jealousy has nothing to do with it. And I'm just the right amount of serious." He looks hard Vincent.

"What do you think, Carrots?" Vincent looks to Judy.

Judy snickers. "Come on, Vincent. Leave him alone. Also," Her demeanor shifts in an instant. Her expression turns icy as she levels an intense look at the officer. " _Never_ call me that again. Got it?"

Vincent freezes for an instant before shaking off the terror. He clears his throat and straightens himself. "Yeah, course not, Judy." He quickly leaves.

Clawhauser laughs. "Well, see ya guys." He waves as he hurries back to the front desk.

Nick snorts and crosses his arms as he settles back in his chair. "That'll show him." He smirks in self-satisfaction.

Judy shakes her head. "Don't get comfortable. Remember," She taps her pen on the papers atop the desk. "Papers."

"Yeah, yeah." He leans over the work once more. He looks at it for five seconds before his gaze flits up to her once more. "So," He grins. "You really won't let anyone else call you Carrots?"

Judy presses her lips together to hide the smile.

"I guess that makes me pretty special, huh?"

"Only dummies get to call me that. Because I know there's no point even trying to correct them. They won't learn. So why waste my breath."

"Uh-huh." The grin spreads further across his face. "You love it." He pokes her cheek repeatedly. "Come on, say it."

Judy grabs his finger and holds it down on the desk. "Nope." She shoves her nose in the air and as far away from him as possible. She refuses to let him see the way her eyes light up.

Nick drops his pen and uses his other hand to poke at her.

Judy giggles. "Nick, stop it. We're supposed to be working."

"Then just say it."

Judy snatches his other hand and holds it down. "If I do will you please focus?" She leans forward, piercing him with her brilliant purple eyes.

Nick chuckles. "Sure thing Carrots."

"Then yes, _Nickie._ " Her eyes glint with a mischief to match her grin. "I love it." Her gaze flits toward the doorway where she can practically feel the presence of at least half of the officers and then back to Nick. She yanks her eyes to the right over and over again to silently get her message across.

Nick presses his lips together to keep from laughing. He nods.

"But not as much as I love you."

It takes only a second and all of those she knew were listening fly into view. "Was that a confession?" One screams. "No way! That doesn't count!" Another voices protests. "You're just mad you lost!" Each cry is louder than the last as they talk over each other.

Judy watches and waits patiently. She takes to tapping her fingers on the desk. "Guys," She smiles in a way Nick has come to know to mean she is about to murder someone. "What did I tell you about the betting pool?"

Everyone goes silent in an instant. They duck their heads and their ears fold over. Finally one finds the courage to speak. "Don't…do it?" They shrug.

Nick's face brightens and his grin grows wider by the second. It is all he can do to keep from cracking up.

"And?" Judy plants her hands on her hips.

Each officer exchanges glances. When no one volunteers and answer they look back at her, knowing full well she is about to enlighten them.

Judy sighs, a look of utter exasperation seizing her face. "That Nick and I are not, never were, and never will be in love." She shoves her chair back and leaps to her feet. Even though she is hands down the smallest of all the officers she faces, in that moment she is the most intimidating person in the room as she stares them down. "So any of you who bet we'll get together with a month or a year or _ever_ , you have all lost." She points her finger in a semicircle, making sure she gets everyone. "The one of you who picked never, if there even is one of you – you win. Give him all the money and just give it up already."

"Yes!" A cry from the back of the crowd reigns over them. As they jump it is revealed to be Clawhauser. "I told you guys. I _told_ you." He shoves another donut in his mouth. "That's like, two hundred bucks." He mutters to himself as he leaves.

Judy smirks around at all of them. "Have a nice day." She shoos them away.

They all trudge out grumbling, leaving the pair alone once again. It is then that Nick lets loose. He throws his head back and bursts out laughing. His body shakes in his hysterics and the chair teeters on the edge before completely toppling over.

Judy turns to him, grinning from ear to ear. "That's what they get." She snickers. "Making bets on my personal relationships. I outta smack them." She walks over to him and extends her hand. "Don't die down there."

Nick struggles to reign it in, but he gains enough control to be able to sit up straight and accept her hand.

Judy pulls him to his feet. "At least Clawhauser has some sense."

Nick wipes at his eye. Finally the laughter subsides and only a large grin remains plastered across his face. "Yeah, I knew that goofball was my favorite for a reason."

Judy shakes her head. "Now come on," She nods toward the desk. "Let's _try_ to get some work done." She really would rather not be here all night doing this boring routine.

"Yeah, yeah." He picks the chair up and resituates himself. They both know good and well all hope of him getting anything substantial done now though is far gone. "You do love me more than my nickname for you though." He smirks as he focuses his eyes on the papers.

Judy rolls her eyes, smiling to herself. "Yes, yes I do."

 **As much as I don't ship them, I do find the idea of most of the officers having a betting pool about her and Nick getting together highly amusing. So I couldn't help but do it. And of course Judy and Nick would know about it and string them along when they need a good laugh because that is so them. I also really love the idea of Nick being possessive of his nickname for her and that's ultimately how this chapter was born. lol** **I hope you liked it too.** **Please review!**


	11. Homesick

**This was a fun one. I've been meaning to touch on this since the beginning, now has served as the perfect time. Enjoy!**

The sky is ablaze with brilliant reds, oranges, and pinks as Nick sits out on a defunct bridge with a clear view. He dangles his feet over the edge as he peers down into the watery depths. One would think he learned something from hanging around shady back areas of the city, but he couldn't help it. He was compelled to return to this spot even though he hasn't been in years. He slipped out after dinner and without telling Judy. So that'll be fun when she shows up. Maybe he should go back before that happens. Any sane person would. And yet…he stays rooted to the spot.

He breathes in the air of the city and it is much more stifling than he remembers, even after having been back for a month. He got too used to Bunny Burrow after all. The sounds too, even this far out, they are more than a little irritating – overwhelming. He can't go back to the country though, obviously. He has to return to duty and get on with his life in the city that has always been his home. Of course he does.

"There you are!" Judy's voice pierces his thoughts.

Nick blinks. Huh. She found him faster than he thought she would. Then again, she is a marvelous tracker and at figuring out his tricks.

Judy sighs in exasperation as she speeds toward him. "What are you doing? Coming way out here – and without me." She tries to sound playfully offended. Yes, he about gave her a heart attack with his little disappearing act, but she can't treat him like a child. He is allowed to go where he pleases. When she comes close enough to glimpse his expression, however, she sees it is a wasted effort. Her brow creases and a frown curls her lips. "Nick?" Her voice is suddenly soft. "Are you ok?"

Nick shrugs. "You could call it that." He definitely isn't 'not okay' by the standards that have been set as of late.

Judy's frown deepens. "That means no."

"If you say so Carrots."

She takes a seat next to him. She holds out a canister of coffee she brought with her. "It's black. Just the way you like it."

Nick nods. "Thanks." He takes it from her and sips on it. It isn't as warm as it should be, but that's to be expected when she had to trek across half the city to get here.

Judy studies his face for a long moment. "What's wrong?" She finally decides to say. "You were doing so well." At least she _thought_ so.

Nick isn't sure how to put it into words and thinks about it so long he is sure Judy starts to get even more worried than she already is. Then he says, "It's just a lot to handle."

Judy's ear flicks slightly as she cocks a brow at him. "What is?"

"Everything." He sighs. "The people, the noises, the air, just…everything."

Judy half laughs. "You saying you miss my little hick town?" She grins and nudges him.

Nick manages a tiny smile. "Yeah, I guess so." Still, he knows that isn't quite getting at the truth of the matter either. He just hopes Judy doesn't see it.

Judy narrows her eyes and her ears fold down. She leans in closer, inches from him.

Nick side eyes her. He shifts away, her scrutinous gaze making him more than a little uncomfortable. "What?" She knows. Dang it all she sees right through him every time.

"You're doing that half-truth thing again." She points a finger in his face. "You know I hate that."

Nick chuckles, cursing himself as his nervousness shines through in the sound. "What? What thing? I don't have a thing."

"Nicholas Wilde." She crosses her arms.

Nick drops his front. The light vanishes from his eyes as he sighs. "Look, it's personal, ok? I don't like to, I mean…it's not something that I bring up."

"That means you have never told anyone." It should be a question, but Judy says it with the utmost confidence.

Nick's lips pull tight. "Yeah…" He sets the coffee down between them. He focuses his gaze on the multicolored sky once more, refusing to look her in the eye. Maybe if he pretends she isn't there she'll go away. _Ha._ As if.

"I know I've told you a million times by now and that you aren't ever going to listen to me at this point, but you can tell me anything." She grabs the coffee and takes a sip.

Nick snorts and a smile wisps across his face at her attempt to cut through tension. "You know I drank out of that, right?" He still doesn't look at her.

Judy shrugs. "Coffee is coffee." She sticks her tongue out behind the container.

Nick knows her reaction without seeing it. "You don't even like black. You think it's too bitter."

"What do you want from me?" She throws a hand in the air. "I'm thirsty. This is what I've got. So I'm drinking it." She takes another gulp and again makes a face.

Nick snickers. "Dumb bunny."

Judy grins as she sets the cup between them once more. "I try my best." She turns her gaze to the horizon and basks in the beauty there. It is certainly the perfect place to forget one's troubles, at least it would be if not for the fact is in a rather shady part of town. But she can see why Nick came, it is the closest to the country around here. As for his secret reason…she still isn't sure yet. But perhaps letting the issue go will prove to be just what is needed to get him to bring it up himself.

A silence descends on them and with it Nick's smile slips away. The faint light in his eyes diminishes and his suffocating thoughts return. He hates this. He hates this feeling that creeps up on him when he least expects it. She's right, he _was_ doing well. But then…now…he isn't. He's sure admitting his troubles will help absolutely nothing – it never has in the past – but honestly, what harm is there in trying? "Judy…"

Judy's ears stand on end, but she reacts as coolly as possible. She doesn't even turn her head in his direction. She acts as if she is still watching the sunset, peering at him only from the corner of her eye. She knows there is no better way to coax Nick to continue.

"I'm homesick."

Judy blinks. "Oh." Confusion creases her face. "You grew up in the city, right? Was it around here?"

"Sort of. At least, I came here a lot."

Judy frowns. If he really is homesick then why is the city so unsettling to him now? Shouldn't he be glad to be back? "Well…" Judy bites her lip. "Why don't you just go home then?"

Nick stiffens. He clenches his hands around the fur of his legs. "I can't." His voice is thick.

Judy's ears curl down and her eyes widen. She chews on the inside of her lip as her mind races with all the terrible possibilities and reasons she should just _let it go._ Still, she started this, so she has to see it through. So she braces herself as she asks, her voice wavering, "Why?"

"There won't be anyone there." His throat tightens as emotion wells up and his eyes burn with tears. Finnick is the only person that knows about his parents and he is also the only person to have seen him cry, but that was when he was twelve. It wasn't as big a deal for a child to cry.

"Oh…" He did say he had been running his popsicle scam since he was twelve. What other reason was there for a kid to be doing that if not because he had to in order to survive. "Nick, I…" She reaches slowly toward him, stopping as he continues to speak.

"I'd forgotten what it was like…having a family. A _mother_." His breathing hitches and his ears lay back. "But your house…your mother…it brought it all back." Quiet sobs slither past his lips. Still, he reigns the tears in. Not that it matters. His sobs are proof enough of his weakness.

Judy freezes. His sobs catch her off guard. He has never cried in front of her, never allowed himself to break even the slightest bit. No, no, this isn't so different. Nick has been upset before. Now he is merely allowing his hurt to show visibly. She wraps her arms around his and leans against him. "I'm sorry, Nick." She doesn't know what else to say, what else _can_ be said.

Nick pinches the bridge of his nose. He breathes deeply in and out, trying to steady his breathing. "That's why I hustled people…" He rambles on, each word edging him closer to a breakdown. "Why I drink…" He trembles. "Why I'm such _trouble._ "

Judy gapes and a fire lights in her eyes. "Nick," She grabs his tie and pulls him down so they are face to face. "Do _not_ say that. No matter how many hustles you pulled, no matter how many bad habits you have, or how much you drive me and everyone else crazy sometimes, you are _not_ trouble." Her expression softens along with her tone. "Not to me."

Nick finally cracks. Tears spill forth and trickle down his face. He encloses her in an embrace, pulling her tight to him. For once it is he that dampens her fur with his tears.

Judy hugs him back. "Oh, Nick…" She wishes she could will away all this hurt, but no one is so powerful. Much like everything else these past few months, all she can do is be there for him.

It takes a while, but Nick eventually calms down. He releases Judy and wipes an arm across his eyes. "Thanks, Carrots." He looks pointedly away from her, to hide the tear tracks still matting his fur. "I…"

"It's okay." She doesn't want to make him explain himself. Even if he wasn't dealing with something so heavy, no one should have to justify crying. It's just a stress release. "I'm always happy to help…to be here for you." She smiles tenderly up at him.

Nick smiles. "You always are."

"But I expect to be paid back in full for my services." Judy leaps to her feet. She throws a smirk in his direction.

Nick blinks up at her.

"I'll settle for a coffee. No, two. Yeah, definitely two." She nods. "One to make up for that god awful stuff I drank." She gags. "The other for being just plain awesome." She grins.

Nick chuckles. "Sly bunny." He pushes himself to his feet. "Always working an angle."

"You bet. Especially when it gets me a free French Vanilla."

Nick shakes his head. "How are you a real cop? Only frauds drink that glorified milk."

Judy sticks her tongue out. "Dumb fox."

Nick grins. "If you say so."

"I do." She hooks her arm around his and they head home together. After this stressful event they'll surely sleep well tonight.

 **Oh look headcanons. The only one outright stated is that i believe Nick's mom is dead. What other reason would he have for hustling at twelve? I only mention Finnick as having seen Nick cry here, but I'll go into more detail. I think Finnick is older than Nick. I also think Finnick found Nick shortly after his mother died and taking pity on him showed him how to hustle and they have been friends and business partners ever since. I am just one big sack of sad with these drabbles. I'm sorry. lol It's what I do best. Please review!**


	12. Unbreakable

**Wow this ended up long. I seriously thought about cutting it in half too so that there would be two short, even length chapters. But then I thought wow that would be a jerk move (for reasons you will soon see). Plus it really threw off the pacing imo. Like there was a good stoping point but then the jumping on point with the second half just felt weird when it wasn't connected in one read. So I'm sure you'll be happy about it staying as one. More to read!**

 **Oh, and quite a bit of time has probably passed from last chapter to this one. You'll probably see why by the end. If not I'll explain at the end. Enjoy!**

It is after hours as Nick and Judy sit at the police station doing paperwork that should have been done days ago. "Aaaand done!" Judy slams her pen down on the desk. She jumps to her feet, a triumphant grin splitting her lips. "How bout you?"

Nick grumbles, keeping his eyes on the papers before him.

Judy snickers. "Ah, come on, Nick. Don't be such a sourpuss." She taps his shoulder. "You'll be done soon too." She grabs her jacket from the back of the chair.

Nick glowers up at her. He doesn't say a word.

"Besides, this is what you get for procrastinating." She pats him on the head before she turns to walk away.

Nick perks and his pouting becomes alarm. "Hey! Where are you going?"

Judy tilts her head to look back over her shoulder. "Home, of course." She rolls her eyes. "Where else would you have me go at midnight?"

Nick puffs out his lower lip. "Can't you stay here?" He slumps his head against his knuckles. "It'll only take me a few more minutes. Pleeeease?"

Judy snorts and shakes her head, a smile playing across her face. "If it really is just a few minutes then you should be able to catch up with me. Think of it as a race." She holds a finger up. "If you catch up then then you win. And I'll even throw in a free coffee some time."

Nick grins. "Yeah, yeah, alright. Better watch you're back then. Cause I'm definitely gonna win." He points his pen at her.

Judy laughs. "You wish." She throws a wave over her shoulder as she leaves. She shrugs her jacket on as she exits the building. The cool air sends a chill up her spine and she shudders. She wraps her arms around herself as she continues down the street.

Cars speed by every so often and the noises of those restaurants that stay open all night washes over her. It's quieter than the day, but nowhere near as quiet as back home. By now though this buzz is something she is used to and loves. It lets her know that the world is alive.

She reaches a split where she can keep going straight or cut through back alleys to reach their apartment in half the time. She hesitates, her eyes flitting from the shortcut and the main path. She peeks at her wristwatch to double check the time. It is late. Still, it wouldn't be fair to Nick. If she takes the shortcut then there's no way he'll catch up.

So for him she keeps going, taking the long way home. Besides, dark alleys are a sore spot after what happened to Nick, no matter how much they pretend to have gotten over it. Even as she chooses the safer course the chill of that alley just won't leave her. She tenses and her gaze shifts back and forth. A terrible sense of wrong settles on her shoulders and wraps itself around her until it is very nearly suffocating.

She spins on her heels, her clenched fists at the ready. _Nothing._ She lets out a breath. She is so stupid sometimes she swears. Nick is right. She really is a worrier. She turns back toward home, jumping out of her skin as a figure looms over her only a foot away.

They move in a flash. They smash something cold and hard into her skull, catapulting her across the concrete. And before she even hits the ground she is out cold. Her body lays limp on the ground, blood trickling down her face to stain the street.

The figure stalks over to her. They stare long and hard, a malicious grin splitting their lips. Oh, sweet, sweet revenge. They heave her body over their shoulder and slip away into the darkness, the sleeping citizens none the wiser to their precious cop disappearing with him.

…

Nick finishes up no more than ten minutes after she leaves. "HA." He yells to thin air. "See? Told you I'd do it." He acts as if she is still there to listen. He nabs his jacket and slips it on as he heads out the door. He runs to catch up to her. He doesn't care about the coffee, but no way is he letting her have bragging rights.

He contemplates taking the same shortcut, but decides it will be so much more worth it to come up from behind and catch her by surprise. He plows on, not stopping once on his way home. He makes it there in record time, but he can't help but be disgruntled. He didn't see Judy on the way which means she definitely beat him. Great. Just great. Now she gets to rub it in his face and will probably say he owes _her_ a coffee.

Oh well. He heads on in, expecting to see her perched on the couch with a smug grin on her face. Only she isn't. He blinks at the scene. The lights and the tv are off. There isn't a sound within the apartment. His skin crawls. No, no, this is fine. He proceeds deeper into their home. His heart beats faster by the second. He checks the kitchen, her room, and even his own. But nothing. She is nowhere within the apartment and that is the moment panic sets in. _No._

He shoves his hand into his pocket, fumbling for the phone. His breathing elevates and his fingers slipperier with each second that ticks by. " _Come on!_ " He screams at his phone. Finally he yanks it out and smashes the speed dial button. It rings and rings and rings. The voicemail kicks on and her familiar voice floats to him. "I can't come to the phone right now, leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. And if this is Nick I swear to God you better not have lost your badge again. I will murder you. Bye!"

Nick laughs through his hysteria. A smile splits his lips. He hasn't heard that one in a while. He supposes he doesn't have any need to call her these days though, since they live together and all. He just heads into the next room and there she is. _Only she isn't tonight._ He clenches his fists. No, it's okay. He'll find her. He just has to track her phone, just like she did to find him.

He opens the app and says her name. The coordinates pop up and he realizes with a chill that he passed that very place on his way home. Still, he refuses to succumb to his fear and desperation. He sprints from the apartment, slamming the door on his way out. His heart pounds in his ears every step of the way. _Judy. Judy. Please God be okay._ He refuses to believe this will end any other way despite the inklings of despair that cause the hair on the back of his neck to stand on end.

He reaches the area that his phone indicates and comes to a full stop. He swivels his head, looking all around. "Judy!" He screams into the emptiness. " _Judy!_ " He scurries back and forth, combing the area. "Ju-" Then he sees it. His eyes catch on a small pool of bright red on the concrete. _Blood_. Terror twists his expression and his hands tremble violently. No. No, no, _no._ He moves as if in quicksand, closing the distance between him and the stain.

In a second his gaze jumps to the object only a few feet from the blood. It is black and blends almost perfectly into the night. It is her phone. His legs quake beneath him and can no longer take the weight of his existence. They give out and he sinks to the ground. "No…" He croaks. Tears well in his eyes. "No…" His curls his fingers into fists against the concrete. He jerks his head skyward. " _No!_ " A clap of thunder answers him. "Judy…" He chokes out, his head sinking down as he tries to hide the tears pouring down his face. "Judy…"

…

Judy wakes to a coldness all over her body. Her eyes flutter open, but the darkness doesn't abate. She sits up and suffers a head rush and then a sever pang in her temple. She hisses and snaps her hand up to the afflicted area. Blood cakes her head and a frown blossoms on her lips at this revelation. Why would she be bleeding? Her brow furrows. She can't remember doing anything that would cause such an injury. The last thing she did was paperwork with Nick. Then she went home, and…she gasps and goes erect. She jerks her head around to try and riddle out her surroundings. She feels around on all fours. The floor is coarse, but she finds it soon ends.

She comes up on metal bars even colder than the floor. She grasps at the space beside the bars and just as she expected there is another bar. She goes around the perimeter, finding her way back to where she started. Her heart races but she forces herself to take deep steadying breaths. No, no, it's alright. _It really isn't._ Nick was nearly done with his work. He'll go home and find her missing and be on this maniac's tail faster than he can blink. _Whoever_ this maniac is. She swallows hard. Could it be Bellwether? Someone new? If so then what reason could they have for kidnapping her? Because she's a cop? The _best_ cop. With her out of the way maybe they think they can just go about their crimes easy peasy. Well they're _wrong_. Nick is still out there. And especially with her missing he will solve this in a heartbeat.

A sharp creaking sound breaks through the silence and her thoughts. She jumps and swivels in the direction of the noise. Her eyes dart all about, but it does nothing to help her see through the piercing darkness. All she can do is wait with baited breath and body taut with tension for whoever it is to appear. Their footsteps echo through the hollow space, each louder than the last until they come to a full stop.

"Hello, my dear." The person purrs. "Nice to see you again."

Judy starts. Again? Wait…she knows that voice. "Who are you?" Her mind whirs. It's so familiar. But who? Not Bellwether. Then who…?

He snorts. "My, my, forgotten so soon?" He shakes his head. "Well, let me remind you then." He yanks a string and the lights burst to life, illuminating the space around them and his face. "Remember?" He raises a brow.

Judy squints and shies away from the stunning light. It takes a minute but she finally adjusts and when she does she is able to look up at her captor. She gapes. Standing before her is a rabbit, one taller than her, and one that she met but once. " _Aaron_?" Her eyes bulge from her head.

Aaron's lips curl into a grin. "So good to know I made an impression."

"What the hell?" Judy lunges at the bars, grabbing for him through the space between each one.

Aaron throws his head back and laughs. "Feisty, aren't we? It's no surprise my brother liked you so much." He narrows his eyes and the mirth falls away in an instant as he focuses his intense gaze on her. "Even though you did end up being his downfall."

Judy scowls right back. "So what? This is your way of avenging him?"

"Quick as ever." He says dryly.

Judy growls deep in her throat. "He was a _murderer_. He deserved what he got."

Anger seizes Aaron's face and he lashes out, slamming his foot into her jaw. "He was my brother!" He screams. " _My brother!_ And you took him away from me."

Judy gasps as his blow connects and she is sent flying back. She groans, reaching up to graze her fingers along her pulsing jaw. She flinches at even this slight touch, but she can't afford to be so weak. She scurries to her knees, this time keeping a safe distance from him. There's no point to pressing her face into the bars anyway. She glowers with a fiery intensity. "I don't care! A murderer is a murderer and I'll send all your brothers to jail if it means protecting the city from monsters like him." Like Aaron too it seems.

Aaron scoffs. "We'll see how high and mighty you are after a few days in here."

Judy snorts. "You can't do anything to me. Nick will find me and make you sorry you ever came anywhere near me." She smiles triumphantly, holding her head a little higher.

Aaron barks out a laugh. "Oh little Judy. So optimistic and so much faith in the world and its people. My brother talked all about that too. Especially your devotion and love of Nick. But we'll see how strong it really is. How long it takes before you crack and can only keep your sanity by shutting him out."

Judy frowns and her brows knit together as she side eyes him. She doesn't like the sound of that. It sounds very premeditated. Then again, why wouldn't it be? The kidnapping certainly was, so every other facet of this scheme should be as well. "Nick will come." She says with all the firmness in the world. She looks hard at Aaron. "He will."

Aaron grins from ear to ear, a malicious glint in his eyes. "I'm sure he will." He cackles. "I'm sure he will." He turns the light off and walks away, his laugh echoing throughout the room long after he is gone.

Judy blows out a breath and her whole body slumps. With him gone all of the tension and strength held together by her defiance drains away. She lays out on the chilling floor, flopping around to try and find the most comfortable and least cold way to situate herself. Might as well. As much as she believes in Nick she knows he is no miracle worker. He won't find her in an hour or probably even a day. She'll have to wait and try her best to ignore the stirrings of hunger already setting in. She knew she should have grabbed a snack at the office. She should have pulled a Nick. She chuckles and smiles to herself. Come on, Nick. _Come and get me._

…

"What do you mean there's nothing you can do?" Nick slams his hands against Chief Bogo's desk. His eyes are ablaze as he bares his teeth. His breaths heave in and out.

Bogo looks unflinchingly up at Nick. He sighs. "You know we all care about Officer Hopps. And we would never just give up looking for her. We will search till we find her. But…" He frowns and clasps his hands. "It's been over forty eight hours since she went missing. So we can't mindlessly devote all our resources and officers to finding her, when-"

" _Stop it._ " Nick refuses to allow him to finish. "You care? How can you say that when you won't even say her name? It's Judy! _Judy!_ " His breath shudders out of him. "Judy…" The word tingles against his lips. He hasn't spoken it since she disappeared and now that he has it plays like a broken record as he shakes his head back and forth.

Bogo grimaces and drops his gaze to his hands, hiding his own sadness at Judy's continued absence as well as the pain gripping Nick. "Wilde," He says as gently as possible. "I'm sorry, I really am. But I am only doing my job. And we have no more leads. You've dealt with missing mammals cases before, you know when we dead end on clues there is little more we can do."

Nick clenches his fists and they shake terribly. "This isn't just a mammal, this is Judy." He runs a hand over his face and head. "Whatever though. I get it. I'll just…look myself." He turns hard on his heel and stomps out of the office and the whole building, pointedly ignoring all the pitying looks from the officers he passes on the way.

He slips a hand into his pocket and draws out a sleek black phone – Judy's phone. The screen is cracked now and useless in his search, but he can't help carrying it everywhere with him. He runs his finger along the rim. _Judy._ He grabs his phone from the other pocket and dials her number. Her phone doesn't make a sound, he put it on mute a while back, but he doesn't need it to. He holds his phone to his ear and waits. Her voicemail kicks in and her peppy voice floats through the device.

Nick breathes out deeply. A degree of the tension and frustration from moments ago leaves him. She sounds so happy, so alive, so _her_. Just like always it ends too quickly and he is left feeling quite hollow. He is tempted to dial again, just to hear her one more time. No! This is pathetic. He returns both phones to his pockets. He has work to do. He has no idea where to start, he just knows he has to do something. Taking a dip into some of his old contacts might be a good first step. Yeah…

…

Judy sits with her knees drawn to her stomach and her arms wrapped around herself to try and rub as much warmth as she can into her limbs. She shivers despite her efforts but she would endure a thousand winters to get rid of this gnawing hunger. Over these past three days she hasn't eaten a bite. Her stomach growls furiously, begging for a reprieve. If she could she would more than gladly give it to her stomach. Unfortunately she is helpless, in every sense of the word.

She sighs heavily, leaning over against the bars. Aaron hasn't been back since that first time. It really makes her wonder what on earth he is planning. Is he just going to starve her to death? That wouldn't be very in line with what he said before. _We'll see how long it takes before you crack._ He mentioned her shutting Nick out too. At this rate nothing of the sort will happen anytime soon. She'll die before she shuts Nick out.

"Judy!" Judy's ears go erect and she jerks her head up. Her mouth gapes and she holds her breath, her eyes shining with hope. "Judy!"

Her mouth spreads into a grin. "Nick!" She presses her face into the bars. "Nick! I'm over here!" She reaches out as if this will draw him to her.

Hang on! I'm coming!" Footsteps echo throughout the room and his voice draws closer.

"Thank God." Judy laughs. "I knew you would find me. That jerk thought he could hold me here forever, but he was dead wrong." Tears well in her eyes. "So wrong." She retracts her hand and sits back on her haunches as she counts the seconds until she is free.

The light flashes on and Judy squints into the light. The colors blur together at first but eventually settle into place, revealing the truth. Utter shock twists her face. Her wide eyes brim with confusion and her mouth gapes. Lines crease her face as her brows knit together. Words fail her and her mind dead halts to a grinding stop.

Aaron bursts out laughing. A malicious grin splits his lips and his eyes shine with glee. "You should see your face!" He points at her. "You really believed it." He slaps a hand over his forehead. "You thought Nick was here to save you." He cracks up again.

Judy can only stare dumbfounded.

"See, see, my brother, he loved recording people." He flashes a small device before her eyes. "He recorded your precious Nick and with what little he has I was able to simulate virtually any and everything in Nick's voice." He beams. "Gosh, I wasn't sure it would work, first time and all, but it really did. You _believed_ it."

Judy's shock gives way to a deep hurt. Her lips turn down and her eyes cloud. The tears, once a sign of relief, now only hold her sadness. Her heart cracks is all she can do to hold herself together.

Aaron snickers. "I told you I'd get you." He snaps his fingers at her. "And we're just getting started." He turns the light off and turns away from her. He laughs again just before the door slams shut behind him.

Judy swallows hard. No, no, she's fine. Perfectly fine. "Judy!" His _fake_ voice comes again, this time from a speaker somewhere. Aaron doesn't even try to make it sound convincing beyond having Nick's voice. But now…that's all it takes. Her lip trembles fiercely and the tears well up and over, streaming down her face. Her throat tightens and sobs bubble up. Soon her whole body is convulsing. She draws her legs to her chest and buries her face in her knees. "Judy!" The voice comes again and again. She shoves fingers into each ear and folds her ears down in a last ditch effort to shut it all out. It doesn't work. It muffles it, but she still hears Nick's intonations. Taunting her. A constant reminder that she is still utterly alone in this hellhole.

…

Nick loses his badge due to reckless behavior over the course of his investigation, but he doesn't let that stop him. He was a con man in his past and he has absolutely no qualms with breaking the law in order to save Judy. Besides, it is just a temporary suspension. And it pays off.

After enough threatening, blackmailing, and other highly illegal maneuvers he finds out where Judy is and he makes a beeline for her. He calls the police with the tip, but he doesn't wait for them. He barges in and knocks the scumbag out cold on his way to Judy. He barges into the room, calling her name. "Judy!" He waits with baited breath. _Nothing._ No, she has to be here. He rushes on. "Judy!" Still nothing. He focuses and his vision cuts through the dark, allowing him to see the cage in the corner and a small mass within it. "Judy!" Laughter seeps into his voice.

He races to the cage, sliding to his knees. He grips the bars and presses his face in the space between. Yes, yes, _yes._ It is her. Then why isn't she responding? The hair on the back of his neck stand on end. This can't be good. "Judy, I'm here to get you out." He sets to picking the lock. It is no easy feat in the pitch blackness, but he works furiously nonetheless. Within a minute it clicks and he gives a triumphant cry. "Alright," He sighs. "Come on, Carrots." Still she doesn't move. She doesn't look like she heard him at all.

Nick's brow furrows and a frown curls his lips. "Judy?" He crawls into the cage to get closer to her. It is then that he can hear her mumblings. He can also see the absolute blankness to her face and her glassy eyes as she lays curled in a ball on her side.

"It's not real. It's not real. You're not Nick. You can't be. It's not real."

Nick starts. "What? No, it is me." He reaches out for her. "I'm here." He touches her shoulder. "Hey, come on." He shakes her to try and snap her out of it. "We gotta go home."

Judy moves like lightening and strikes Nick. " _Don't touch me._ " She rears up, her eyes crazed. "Don't you _dare_ touch me. You cretin. You filth. You _monster_."

Nick jerks back. "J-Judy…?" Shock and fear plaster across his face as he stares down at her. He can honestly say he has never been afraid of Judy. She is the prey after all. But right now, in this moment, he is truly fearful of that look in her eye and the venom in her voice.

"I'm not _stupid._ Stop pretending to be him. Just stop it, stop it, sto-o-ooop…" She digs her fingers into her head and bends her head down. Sobs choke her and tears cascade down her cheeks. "He's not coming. He's not." She shakes her head. "It's not real."

Nick is seized by horror and his heart plummets. This is not his friend. This is a shell of her former self. Then the rage surges. He has the brutal urge to strangle someone, to rip out their throat with his own teeth. He trembles from sheer rage. The real world ebbs as his vision is coated in red. Fortunately her sobs break the haze. He snaps out of it and remembers where he is and what he is dealing with. No, no, he has to focus. He has to help her. Come on, he can do it.

"Judy, listen to me." He grabs both her arms and holds on tight.

Judy flies into a frenzy. She shrieks as she jerks every which way.

"Judy," He holds on tighter. "Calm down. Please." His voice cracks on the last word. His eyes burn and he swallows hard, swallows down the pain.

Judy does not head to him. If anything she struggles harder.

Nick sucks in a sucks in a soft breath as an idea hits him. He dares to release one arm and endures the blow it gets him in order to grab the flashlight from his belt. He flicks it on and shines it into his face. "Look at me, come on."

Judy whimpers and slams her ears over her eyes. "No, no, no. Leave me alone."

" _Judy."_ He sighs. "Please…"

Judy starts at the sharpness in his tone and for a moment she freezes. She knows better, knows this voice can't be trusted no matter what it says. Still, there is a softness to this voice that was never there before, one she remembers from nights in the aftermath of a nightmare. So ever so slowly she lifts her ears and her gaze to peer at the face.

A choked laugh puffs out of her. "N-Nick…?"

Nick nods. A trembling smile turns his lips. "It's really me this time." He runs a hand over her cheek. "I'm real."

Judy breaks in sobs so powerful her whole body quakes. Her tears now are pure relief. She throws herself at him and buries her face in the crook of his neck, latching her arms around his neck and digging her fingers into his fur to hold on for dear life. "Nick, Nick, Nick…" She murmurs his name over and over, the words swallowed up by her sobs.

Nick engulfs her in his arms. He holds on just as tightly as she does. He breathes in her scent and melts into her touch. His name on her lips, _any_ word with her voice, it brings him insurmountable comfort. "It's okay. I got you now. I got you." He could sit here forever like this really, but he knows this is a terrible place to stay. He needs to get her out of this terrible place and back to home, to _comfort._

So after a minute he stands, lifting her off the ground with him. He holds her securely to him and in that moment it dawns on him how tiny she is compared to him, even more than usual. He doesn't want to think about that though. He shakes his head to clear his thoughts and walks from the dark room. When he opens the door he is met by all the faces of the police force. Relief rolls off of them in waves as they see Judy in his arms. Nick's gaze, however, catches on only one person's. He meet Bogo's eye and for a long moment doesn't move.

There is irritation in the buffalo's eyes, for all the rules broken in order to get here, but there is that same relief lurking just below the surface. He has already taken Nick's badge so he can't punish him that way either. He doesn't really want to either. The sight of Judy, once so strong and brimming with enough cheer and energy for the whole unit plus some, so painfully thin and clinging so desperately to Nick hurts him more than he would ever admit. So he simply nods to Nick.

Nick nods in return. He won't lie, it is a weight off his chest. He was worried about how the chief would handle all of his illicit. Now though he knows it's alright, at least for now. With that he walks out of the building and for home.

He makes it back in fifteen minutes and by then Judy's sobs and crying have quieted. He even wonders if perhaps she is asleep. He goes to her room to put her in bed when her tiny voice reaches him. "Nick…" She murmurs into his fur.

Nick perks and looks to her. "Yeah?" He says softly.

"Don't leave…please don't leave…"

Nick sighs and his heart sinks. He still isn't sure if she is coherent or somewhere between reality and dreams, but he doesn't want to risk it. He goes to his own bed and lays down, keeping her close to him all the while. He won't lie, it's for him just as much as her. He is scared to death after what happened, after nearly _losing_ her. Holding on tight will help them both. "Don't worry." He coos, running a hand over her head. "I'm not going anywhere…I'm right here. I'm _real_."

 **Am I kicked out of the fandom yet? I feel like a terrible person. lol Not gonna lie, this hurt. Like a lot. Usually I don't have qualms about torturing my favorite characters because I'm a horrible person I guess. Lol But this…geez, I almost couldn't do it. I felt terrible. But there was no going back. So I plowed on through. Maybe I'm being a big baby about it, but if not then hopefully you survived.**

 **Oh, remember that boyfriend from chapter two? Yeah, that would be the the brother of the dirtbag in this one. So this isn't completely out there. I said quite a bit of time has passed since last chapter because putting so many traumatizing experiences in such a short span of time is not only cruel but also unlikely to happen. Cause this story is so realistic to begin with. lol Also someone requested a concerned Nick. I'm sure you weren't thinking _quite_ to these extremes, but there you go. XD**

 **Unfortunately, I'm not sure where I want to go from here. I have a stray idea or two but I've more or less done all the moments I've been dying to do with the pair. Updates will probably slow down from this point on. Since it isn't technically a story in the conventional sense with a definitive end, I'll leave it as incomplete and just continue adding on when I feel like it. If you have suggestions don't hesitate to tell me and if it piques my interest I'll definitely do it. Please review! :)**


	13. Scars

**I hope this isn't too choppy. I wanted to capture a couple of moments I had in my head as aftereffects. It really would work better as a comic or something, but I still like it. My personal theme song for Judy now is Unstoppable by Sia. It just has this painful note to all the triumph in it. So after everything that happened to her I can't help but associate it. I listened to it the whole time as I wrote this chapter. Enjoy!**

That night is hard, but the next morning is worse, at least it feels like it to Nick. At least while she was asleep he didn't have to see the pain in every fiber of her being and could at least pretend she was a little bit okay. Now though as he watches her at the table there with her glazed eyes he is forced to face the terrible reality – she is anything but okay.

Judy sits at the table with breakfast on the plate in front of her, but she scarcely moves. She holds a fork in her hand and pokes and prods at the food, but little more. She stares with empty eyes at the food before her, nothing truly registering in her scattered mind.

"Judy." Nick says softly.

Judy jerks to attention. Her eyes snap open and she goes rigid at the sound of his voice. As she lays eyes on him though she lets out a breath and the terror seeps out of her. She had forgotten he was even there. She thought…

Nick grimaces as he witnesses her severe reaction at the simple sound of his voice. Of course she would be this way. Aaron refuses to admit to exactly what he put her through, but the way she freaked out when Nick found her is enough for him to see that his voice was the primary source of her torture. It is a hard pill to swallow, but one he must accept and work through all the same. "You have to eat." She was so mentally exhausted yesterday after everything that he didn't have time to feed her like he should have. Honestly he was too tired too.

Judy doesn't say anything for a long time. She returns her gaze to her food and stares. Then, slowly, she speaks. "I'm not hungry." Her voice is a breath on the wind.

Nick sighs. "You haven't eaten in days. You have to be." Just because she is conditioned to not want food or feel hungry as a coping mechanism to power through her captivity doesn't mean she isn't starving.

Judy shakes her head weakly. "No…it just makes me sick." Pain flickers across her face.

Nick frowns. "Come on," He stands. "For me."

Judy blanches and her hold on her fork turns into a vice grip. _Come on, for me._ She whimpers and clenches her eyes shut, shying away from him.

Nick's brows knit together and massive hurt and confusion swells in his eyes. _What?_ She drew in faster than he could take a breath. Was it something he said? A trigger phrase? God, he really needs to know the details of what happened during her captivity. No way in hell he can ask that though. If she is still reacting negatively to his voice and specific words then delving into what happened would send her into a panic for sure. He walks over to her. "Judy," He bites his lip and can't help but hesitate. How is he supposed to know what he can and can't say? He doesn't want to make things worse. "It's just me. It's not him." It takes all his effort not to put so much venom into the word.

Judy gradually opens her eyes and sits up. Her eyes overflow with pain and sadness. "I'm sorry." Her voice wavers. "Please don't hate me."

"What?" Disbelief shatters his expression and hurt twists his heart. "I could never hate you." He hates that prick more and more by the second. Just what did he have Nick's voice say to her?

Judy nods. "I know." She doesn't really, not anymore. She wishes she could say it and believe it, but she is so shattered she isn't sure what to do with herself right now. She nibbles on the scrambled eggs for a minute. "I'm tired."

Nick forces himself not to sigh. She has slept fourteen hours already. By all logic she should be crazy energized. Then again, what does he know? She was put through hell and back. Maybe she is tired. Maybe a fragile state of mind makes it that much easier to run out of energy. Or perhaps it is more a lack of desire to be awake, to face the terrible reality. "Alright." Maybe he should be stricter, not let her leave until she eats what she needs to, but he can't bear the thought of pushing her too far and into a breakdown.

Judy pushes her chair back and drags her feet to get to her bedroom. She crawls into bed and curls into a tight ball, burying herself beneath the covers. She doesn't want to look at the world even though the world is so much brighter right now than it was twenty four hours ago. She just wants to hide away forever, then maybe she won't feel the wretched pit in her stomach.

Nick follows soundlessly after her. He stops at her door and leans on the frame as he watches her. He sighs, his eyes brimming with sadness. He is compelled to keep a close eye on her, to watch for the tiniest sign of pain or restlessness, but that would be pointless he knows. He doesn't need to keep his eyes glued to her unmoving frame. He'll just…sit on the couch. That will be close enough to go to her if she needs him to but far enough away so that he doesn't look pathetic. This is about her, not him and his worrying. So he settles on the couch and prepares for the worst.

He isn't sure if she is really asleep the whole time, but she doesn't come out for the rest of the day. It is night before she makes the slightest sound and when she does it is violent and so pain stricken that it sends a shiver down Nick's spine.

Judy screams as she shoots up in bed, clenching the sheets in her fists. Her heart pounds in her chest and sweat coats her body. Echoes of a chilling voice somewhere between Aaron's and Nick's linger in her ears. She shakes terribly and jerks her head all about for some sign to ground her. She can't be back, no, no, no, she was saved. Please don't be a dream, God no. _Please, please, **please**_. " _Nick!_ "

Nick is there in a heartbeat. He rushes into the room. "Judy! I'm here!"

Judy sucks in a breath and her throat tightens. Her body goes rigid and every hair stands on end. If she wasn't terrified before she definitely is now. Her vision can't cut through the darkness and it is very nearly suffocating. This whole situation holds no reassurance, if anything it makes everything so much worse. Panic seizes her.

Nick starts. He sees her expression despite the dark and realization hits him hard. He scurries back and flips the light on. He hisses as it blinds him, but he knows it was the only course of action available.

Judy shies away from the brightness, but once she adjusts the tension floods out of her. Her breathing is still heavy as it shudders in and out and her heart just won't quiet, but she is thankfully able to tether herself in her too fast spinning world. She's home. She is. And the voice…it wasn't real. Nick is here. The real Nick. It's really him.

Nick moves silently over to her. He sits on the edge of the bed and watches her with deep sadness. He isn't sure what he can say. What is there to say? Not 'are you okay' because she clearly isn't. Not 'is something wrong' because of course it is. Words of comfort seem so hollow in his head. All he can do is be there.

Judy leans her face against his arm and wraps her arms around his in a vice grip. "It hurts." She whimpers.

Nick reaches over and runs his hand across her arm. "I know."

Judy sniffles and sobs. "Please don't leave." She repeats the same phrase she said yesterday after he first brought her home.

"You know I won't." _Can't_. He'd rather die than leave her alone like this.

Aside from her crying there is not a sound to be heard for a while. Yet it is not a peaceful silence. It is very eerie. So when it is broken Nick can not be more thankful. "I'm hungry." Judy murmurs.

Nick perks. "O-Oh. Okay." She certainly needs to eat.

"Can I have eggs?"

Her tone causes Nick so much pain. She asks it as if he will yell at her for not just eating them earlier. "Of course." Right now he'd give her the sun and moon if she asked. Anything to make the hurt go away.

 **…**

A week passes and she gets better, but she also doesn't get better. Nick holds his breath that perhaps a little more time will make the trauma disappear, but when that week turns into months he sees that without question her time in captivity will forever be with her, in that unconscious part of her mind, the part that sets off an alarm in the brain in order to keep a person safe. Unfortunately hers works on overdrive.

The first time he really notices is when they make the preparations for a movie night. It is his turn to make popcorn so she goes ahead into the living room and settles in front of the television. She doesn't get to choose the movie either because per usual the one who does the work gets the reward. So she has to wait for Nick to do that too. Instead she idly stares at the blue screen of the television.

Nick strides in carrying the full bowl in his hands. "One big buttered mess. Just the way we like it, Carrots."

Judy stiffens and clenches her hands around the fabric of her pants. Logically it can only be Nick, the real Nick, but that isn't enough to stop her reaction.

Nick stops and his brows knit together as he witnesses this. Then it hits him. The realization leaves a bitter taste in his mouth and his stomach drops. He shouldn't address it though, bringing it up will only make it hurt worse. Instead he merely backtracks and flips the light on. It takes away from the movie experience, but what's a movie experience to the mental health of his best friend?

Judy hates herself for it, but the instant the light clicks on her gaze snaps to Nick. She makes sure it is in fact him across the room and only then does she relax her grip. A smile returns to her lips and she says with as much cheer as she can manage, "Sounds terribly unhealthy."

Nick chuckles, but it is just as forced as her tone. "You know it." He proceeds across the room and takes his seat next to her. "What are you up for?" He tilts his head. "Titanic?"

"Ew. No way. Too mushy." Judy sticks her tongue out. "Why do you always suggest that?" She laughs. "What, are you a secret romantic?"

Nick grins. "You got me. A lover, not a fighter."

"Then you certainly picked the wrong profession." Judy gets up to grab a movie. "Let's watch The Land Before Time."

Nick scoffs. "That movie's stupid." He crosses his arms. "Humans did not exist before we did. They didn't exist ever." He shakes his head. "Just dumb."

Judy rolls her eyes. "Whiner." She grabs Friends instead. "How about this then? A show." She frowns. "Does that count for a movie night?"

Nick shrugs. "Sure. It's funny. And if we don't hurry up I'm going to eat all the popcorn before we even start." He grins.

Judy snorts. "You dork." She shoves it in and they settle into place on the couch. From then on they watch their movies and shows with the light on. Both act as if they don't notice, but deep down neither forget. It is a flashing red sign reminding them of harsh realities and scars that will never heal.

 **…**

She returns to her police work too after those few months. That's when Nick notices the other part of her that will remain forever changed, as well as a part of himself. Everyone is more than happy to see Judy back and in good health. They haven't seen her since she was rescued after all. Even Bogo is more expressive than usual. "It's good to have you back Judy." Bogo smiles warmly.

Judy clasps her hands at her waist. She smiles and nods at him. "It's good to be back." She was starting to go a bit stir crazy staying home all day every day. She won't lie though, she needed that. She was in no shape before to return to duty.

Nothing happens when she is bombarded with people. It is only later, near the end of the day, that the problem arises. Nick and Judy are headed out of the building when someone comes up from behind and taps her on the shoulder.

Judy jerks around and jumps backward, nearly falling over in her haste. Terror springs forth in her eyes and every muscle in her body tenses. Her heart pounds out of her chest even as she sees that it is only one of the newer recruits. Then shame descends on her and sneers at herself and her stupid automatic reactions.

Nick acts in tandem. He sees her jolt and in the next instant he pivots. He sees the fear rolling off of Judy and he can't stop himself. His lips curl into a snarl and his eyes catch fire. "What do you think you're doing? Don't touch her." He clenches his fists so tight his knuckles turn white.

"S-Sorry." The girl scrambles back. "I didn't mean to." She bows her head and hunches her shoulders.

Nick doesn't back down. He holds his offensive pose, looking for all as if he might attack at any moment.

Judy drops her gaze to the ground. "Nick," She says softly. "It's okay, really." She reaches up and tugs at his arm. "Let's just go home." She peers up at him, trying to catch his eye and bring him down from his fury.

Nick's gaze jumps to Judy's and the soft sadness there is enough. His rage drains from him and his expression comes to match her own – full of shame. He sighs and looks to the officer one last time. He wants to apologize, but the words get stuck in his tightening throat. Instead he turns away, putting his arm around Judy's shoulder as they walk away. Guilt eats him up from the inside out. He didn't mean to do that. He didn't even have time to think about it, it just…happened.

"It's okay." Judy interrupts his thoughts. "We'll get better." And they do. Still, it never completely goes away. Judy jumps and flinches away when people touch her unexpectedly and Nick, while subduing his kneejerk reaction, never fails to glare a hole through the culprit. Because some scars run too deep to for even a lifetime to fix. They just never thought theirs would be one of them.

 **Bit of a time skip through here. There had to be though in order for her to be anywhere near okay after what she went through. I hope I captured the moments well enough. Like I said they are more fit as a comic than being written out, they just feel short written. lol But I hope you liked it anyway. I know I had fun. Please review!**


	14. The Past

**This one's a request. Not sure if this is what you had in mind for it but this is what my brain told me to write. lol Also, I think it's safe to say that over a year has passed in this story since the beginning. Maybe two? Whatever you guys think. Enjoy!**

It is one of their days off and Judy swore to make it a day worth remembering. When she woke in the morning, however, the vigor was gone. Instead, she feels a deep pit in her stomach and no desire to do anything at all. She tries to watch tv for a little while, but she only ends up spacing out on it and then is completely lost. She would bother Nick about it, but he is still fast asleep. He never was much of a morning person. So she is left to her own devices and her devices are sorely lacking in entertainment or worth of any kind right now.

Her gaze drifts over to her room. There isn't much in there, yet she is compelled to go anyway. She walks to her closet and throws the door open. It is mostly clothes in there, but there is some stuff in the floor, one of which being a stack of newspapers she saved to do the crosswords if she was ever so bored or wanted to beat Nick. She grabs for the stack and as she pulls it out, there is a clatter.

Judy perks. She drops the newspapers and crawls into the closet so that she can see the back instead of just reach it. When she peeks at the back corner she sucks in a soft breath and her eyes widen. She freezes in place as she stares at the can of fox repellant. It triggers memories – of Gideon, of Nick, and of all the prejudice mistakes she ever made in her life. She completely forgot she still even had it. She was sure she tossed the thing after hurting Nick. Apparently she unwittingly dragged it everywhere until it ended up in this place where she hid it away from everyone, even herself.

She reaches for it and draws it close. She looks more closely at it, turning it over in her hand. She should really throw it out now. She has no use for it after all and it certainly isn't doing her any good shoved in the back of her closet. She gets up and heads for the kitchen to do just that, but along the way her subconscious redirects her. She winds up sitting on the couch with the image of a marked out fox staring up at her as she stares right back. Its eyes are deep black and dangerous, its teeth are bared, and the picture is so life like that every hair on its face seems to stand on end.

That pit in her stomach, she finally understands it. The sight of this canister brings her dreams back into memory and in those dreams she was a little bunny again and Gideon a menace. It wasn't a nightmare really and clearly wasn't enough to make the details stick upon awakening, but it is definitely the source of her motivation problems. But why? Of all the things that could possibly haunt her dreams why was it this and why last night when she hasn't thought of Gideon in months?

Nick stirs in his room. He lets out a loud yawn and stretches his arms over his head. He shakes in order to rid himself of the remnants of sleep and then he hops from the bed. He trots out into the living room, a smile spreading over his face as he spots Judy. "Hey, Carrots, what's up?"

Judy doesn't answer for a long moment. She continues to stare at the repellant in her hands. Then, in a far off voice, she asks, "Am I a bad person?"

Nick starts and his ears flick downward. "What?" He makes a face. "Is that any way to greet a person in the morning?" He chuckles, trying his best to lighten the mood she so effortlessly dampened.

Judy doesn't laugh or even smile. She lets out a breath.

Nick rounds the couch and tenses as he lays eyes on the object in her hands. His lips stretch into a flat line and a coldness leaps his emerald orbs. "You still have that?" He can't stop the disgust from coating his words.

Judy nods weakly. "I found it." She says it as if it explains everything.

"Well get rid of it already. You don't need it anymore." His skin crawls just knowing he is in the same vicinity as the wretched stuff.

"What if I don't want to?"

" _What?_ " Nick recoils.

Judy grazes her fingers along her cheek, where only the faintest of marks remains. Her fur more or less grew over it and covered it up. It used to be her only scar.

Nick is not so blinded by disgust not to notice her gesture. His disdain simmers down and he quirks at brow at the out of place movement. "Is something wrong?" It can't be what happened with Aaron. Yes, she has every right to still be upset over it and it would be no surprise if she was having flashbacks, but as far as he knows nothing physical was done to her during that time. Yet she caressed her cheek as if touching an old wound.

"I dreamed about my childhood." Once more she says it as if this is enough to fill him in on the situation. She really just doesn't want to talk about it. Despite wanting so badly for him to wake up so she could tell him about her lack of motivation, now that he is here and she knows the true reason for her slump she wants anything but talk.

Nick frowns. He hates when she gets like his – dropping crumbs at best with her short sentences. But he understands the pain of a bad childhood better than anyone. He just never thought that a troubled past was something they shared. He takes a seat next to her, hanging his arms over his knees. "So you had a fox bully." That's the only solution. Otherwise this fox repellant wouldn't mean anything to her.

Judy nods. "Gideon was his name."

Nick's ears go erect. "Gideon? You mean the guy who brought pies by while we were there?" He can't help but be incredulous. The guy was like an oversized teddy bear. A bit too hick but not vicious.

Judy's lip stretch out in a flat line. "Yep. That's the one."

Nick chews on the inside of his cheek. He feels like this could be a dying point for this conversation if he doesn't say something soon. She clearly is conflicted about talking about it at all and would more than likely let it drop if she was given the chance. He doesn't want that to happen though. He knows when something is really bothering her and this is one of those times. It will fester all day and maybe for the next week, ruining her mood and any plans she might have, if she doesn't get it out. "How bad was it?"

Judy shrugs. "Nothing like yours. I mean, he was a jerk but he only attacked me once." She unconsciously runs her fingers over the invisible scar.

"He scratched you?" He tilts his head as he peers at her cheek.

"It wasn't a big deal. I mean, I knew he was a big dumb jerk." She laughs to herself. "He wasn't going to be right."

Nick raises a brow. "Right?"

Judy grimaces. "Yeah…he would say mean things to me, to try and discourage me from following my dreams. Called me a dumb bunny…at lot."

Nick's ears flatten and guilt rises in his eyes as he remembers when he called her that too, the first time with complete sincerity and an agenda not unlike this Gideon. "Carrots…" He isn't sure what to say to this. Apologizing for something so long ago and that she probably doesn't care about anymore is stupid and calling Gideon a jerk is just flat out redundant as well as unhelpful.

"It's alright." She waves her hands dismissively. She puts on a smile. "That was forever ago. I don't assume all foxes are like that anymore either." Her feigned cheer slides away and confliction takes its place. "But…what if some are?"

Ah, that's it. That's really the issue here, why she asked in the very beginning if she was a bad person. "There are always going to be bad people in the world." Both of their lives show that clearly.

"Then…does that make it okay? Or am I a bad person?" She repeats her original question. She tightens her grip on the repellant. "Does wanting to hold on to this even though not everyone or even a majority of foxes are bad…make me bad? Because I want to keep it. But I…I don't want to hurt people."

Nick hears the words underneath quite clearly. _Like I hurt you_. He swallows hard. As a given rule of course it is bad to carry the stuff around, implying that she expects to be attacked by a fox at any given moment. However, he knows her. He knows the pain she has endured at the hands of others. They weren't foxes, no, but if a harmless little bunny or sheep can step out of line and be vicious, then why couldn't a fox? "You aren't bad, Judy." He finally decides to say this. "Especially not to me. Not even if you carry that stuff around twenty four seven." He smiles tenderly down at her.

Judy returns his sentiments as she meets his eyes. "Thank you."

Nick nods. "Anything for you, Carrots."

"And Nick…"

"Hm?" Nick's ear flicks slightly.

Judy drops her gaze. "I'm sorry."

Nick frowns. Confusion creases him face. "Sorry? For what?" This? He already said it was fine. She can't help the way she feels, and it isn't like she feels it toward him anyway. His voice…maybe, sometimes, but still not because he is a fox.

"Back then. For thinking you were like Gideon." It was never a conscious thought when she met him, but she did automatically turn to suspicion from the moment she heard the word fox on that driver's lips.

Nick sighs. "Carrots, you really think I cared?" He half laughs. "Back then I was still convinced the whole world hated me and would always hate me. You were no different, even when you called me 'articulate'." He makes a face.

Judy puffs out a laugh. "Yeah…sorry about that. Gideon…it was just another thing he made me think about all foxes."

"Besides, that was forever ago." He smiles. "You don't think that now. You haven't in a long time. That's all I care about."

"You really are sweet sometimes."

Nick scoffs. "No I am not. I am hardcore." He plants his hands on his hips and holds his head high.

Judy giggles. "You look like a dork like that, not macho."

Nick grins. "Can't I be both?"

"Nope." Judy grins right back.

Nick sticks his tongue out, mimicking her when she pouts. "Dumb bunny." It passes his lips without thinking and he flinches as he realizes the implications it holds that he never knew before.

Judy doesn't miss a beat. "Sly fox." She sees the uncertainty in his eyes over his words, but she is as unaffected by the phrase as she ever has been when it comes from him. The best way to reassure him is to throw it right back at him.

Nick chuckles. He relaxes instantly. Even if it used to be a way to hurt her, he is glad to know it doesn't have to be negative between them. In fact, he feels a great swell of pride at being allowed such privilege. As a fox he should have been shut down and condemned ages ago. But he wasn't, _isn't_. Despite everything, she let him in and trusted him like no one before. "You really are something else." On so many levels.

 **Will I ever write a happy chapter? The world may never know! It's just so much more fun to write the pain. lol I'm terrible. Please review!**


	15. Contest

**Whaaaat? What's this? A light hearted chapter? It's the sign of the apocalypse. XD But alas, I'll be right back at dishing out the sads after this one. I g** **uarantee** **it. Because I just can't do chapters like this consecutively. lol Plus I have a couple new idea swimming in my head that could turn out pretty intense.** **Also this was a request. Enjoy!**

Judy and Nick stand at the front desk talking to Clawhauser early in the morning before things get into full swing. "Do you eat anything else?" Nick chuckles.

"Nick," Judy elbows him hard. ""Be nice."

Clawhauser waves her words away. "Nah, it's cool Judy. I do eat way too many donuts." He laughs. "But, hey, if nothing else it has made me the king of eating contests." He grins through the bread in his teeth.

Nick raises a brow. "Oh really now? The king, huh?"

"You bet!" Clawhauser nods as he downs another donut. "I dominated as a kid cause nobody expected a cheetah to be able to eat so much in one sitting. You know, fast and all."

Judy chuckles. "Some stereotypes work to one's advantage, huh?"

"I think I could beat you." Nick points a finger at Clawhauser.

Clawhauser blinks. "Huh? Really?"

Judy bursts out laughing.

Nick frowns and narrows his eyes at her. "What's so funny? I could!"

Judy grins from ear to ear. "Nick, honey, there is _no_ way you can beat him. I'm sorry, I love you, but there is just no way."

Nick puffs his lips out in a pout and crosses his arms. "Oh yeah, well I can definitely beat you." A smirk curls his lips as he redirects his finger an inch from her face.

Judy snorts. She pushes his hand down. "As if. Clearly you don't know me at all."

Nick looks at her as if she is stupid. "Carrots, _honey_ , I don't know if you've looked in the mirror lately but you are pint sized. And you may have a big mouth, but it is nowhere near big enough to even shove a whole donut in there."

Judy fumes. Her foot drums steadily on the floor. "Nicholas Wilde."

Nick ducks his head and presses his lips tight together. Really? She had to go and use his full name like that? She knows the effect it has on him.

"I assure you, my size has nothing to do with how fast I can eat. Besides, over two hundred siblings. And you may not know what that means, so I'll enlighten you. It means having eating contests once a week – at least. Loser never lives it down either. So trust me, I can hold my own.

Nick scoffs. "I don't believe you, Carrots." He flashes her a smile full of teeth.

"Hey!" Clawhauser interjects. "Why don't you guys prove it?" His eyes light up.

Nick and Judy break their stare off to look at him. They tilt their heads and blink at him in tandem. "Prove it?"

"Well why not?" Clawhauser laughs. "I've got a storage of donuts in the back room. Plenty for an eat off between you guys. No offense," He snickers. "But no way you can eat as much as me. So we'll be good."

Nick shrugs. "I dunno. We should probably get to work."

"What's the matter, Pib? You chicken?" Judy flashes a devilish grin.

Nick deadpans. "You did _not_ just call me that."

Judy's grin widens by the second. "Whatchu gonna do about it?"

"Noe on calls me that and gets away with it. You're on!" Nick pivots to face Clawhauser. "Clawhauser, get the donuts. Time to show this bunny who's boss."

"O-K!" Clawhauser scampers off to get some boxes.

Judy snickers. "We'll see who's the boss of who." She cracks her knuckles.

"And it's me." Nick points his thumb at his chest.

"Got it!" Clawhauser sets the boxes out on the counter. "So you guys wanna do this here or the break room or…"

"Our office." Nick says.

"Yeah, don't want anyone to see how badly you lose." Judy has never looked more mischievous.

Nick shakes his head. "Carrots, Carrots, Carrots. You are going to be so sorry." He smirks the whole time.

Judy hits him in the arm as she passes him. "You wish."

Nick and Clawhauser follow right behind her. They shove everything off the desk to make room for the boxes. Of course they'll regret it later when they have to reorganize everything scattered across the floor, but right now they only have one thing on their mind.

"Alright!" Nick and Judy sit down in tandem, their eyes locked on each other. Nick asks without looking. "How are we doing this? What's the time limit?"

Clawhauser wriggles in place by the door. "Five minutes. That'll be enough. Five minutes." He makes incoherent sounds of excitement. "Oh! And you each get five boxes. Stay to your side unless you run out, that way we can count better."

"Okay." Judy tenses in preparation. "Who's timing it?"

"Me! Me!" Clawhauser throws an arm in the air. "I've got my watch." He pushes at the buttons for a few seconds until it shows a flashing 5 on the screen. "Alright…on your marks, get set…GO!"

The pair jolt into action. They shovel donuts into their mouths and chew as fast as their bodies will let them. Nick's cheeks puff out and bread sticks out of his mouth. Judy's cheeks are even larger and true to her word despite her small size her arm flies between her mouth and the donuts faster than Nick. How she isn't choking herself is beyond him.

Clawhauser stares on with rapt amazement. He presses his hands up against his cheeks further and further the longer the match goes on.

Nick can't help but notice that Judy is ahead of him and his stomach is already bothering him. _Dang it._ There's only one way to salvage this. He coughs and gags.

Judy doesn't even look up. "Nice try." She says through mouthfuls. "I'm not stupid Nick."

Nick growls beneath his breath. Oh well. He snaps his hand out across the table and yanks one of her boxes over to him.

"Hey!" Judy leaps to her feet. "That's mine. You aren't done with yours!" She lurches forward and grabs to get it back.

Nick holds on tight with one hand. He grabs donuts from hers and his and eats them together to try and double up. This is her last box after all.

"You _cheater_!" She squeals. She smacks at him.

Nick can't help but laugh at her and as he does so he sucks a piece of donut down the wrong way. He releases her instantly and coughs violently.

Judy's ears stand on end. "Nick?" She freezes.

Nick struggles for a moment but manages to cough it up, all over himself. "Man…" He grumbles. He clears his throat.

Judy blows out a breath. "That's what you get." She shoves a finger in his face. "You big fat cheater pants."

Nick snorts. "What a nickname." He wipes the mess off and into the nearby trashcan.

In the next instant the alarm goes off and Clawhauser jumps in place. "The end! Game over!" He scurries forward. "Well, uh…while you kind of made a mess of things, without Nick's cheap tactics it's pretty clear who the winner would be."

Judy pushes herself off the table and stands tall, her hands behind her back and her head held high.

"Judy!" Clawhauser grabs her arm and raises it high over her head.

"Ha." Judy yells in triumph. "See? I told you. I _told_ you." She cracks herself up.

Clawhauser releases her and scampers out of the room. He's been away from his post far too long as it is.

Nick rolls his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. You're a regular elephant. And probably part squirrel with how far you can puff those cheeks out."

Judy giggles. "You weren't so bad yourself. I don't think I've ever seen any predator puff out as much as you."

Nick grins. "It's a secret talent."

"Yeah," Judy says with heavy sarcasm. "I'm sure you practice every day."

"Oh you know I'll be now. I've got to beat you. It's a stain on my pride." He lays a hand over his chest.

Judy snorts. "I think your pride is just gonna have to deal with it. Cause you won't ever beat me…Pib."

"You better watch yourself Carrots." He shakes a finger at her.

Judy shrugs. "I like my odds." She bends down to the floor. "Now come on. We've got to clean this mess up." They really shouldn't have been so hasty. What idiots.

Nick shakes his head. "Yeah, yeah." After that it becomes a routine for them to have an eating contest at least once every month to test themselves against each other and sometimes others in the office if they are so inclined. Eventually it even turns into a betting game, but that soon dies out when the mystery of the outcome disappears. Because just like the first time, Judy wins. Judy _always_ wins.

 **Well this was fun, and certainly different. A crap tone of dialogue and not so many thoughts. I hope it was still good and enjoyable. Please review!**


	16. Life Ain't Always Beautiful

**I'd tell you what inspired this, but then you'd know what was gonna happen. lol Also this actually goes against a headcanon of mine. I'll explain what I mean at the end. And yes, I totally used a Gary Allan song for the title of this chapter. No shame. XD Enjoy!**

Judy sits hunched over on the edge of her bed with her face buried in her hands to hide her tears. Soft sobs eek out of her and she wishes she were strong enough to hold it in, but she doesn't _want_ to hold it in anymore.

All the way home she was forced to wear a mask of nonchalance that she isn't sure she pulled off at all so that no one saw the cracked edges. Now though, now no one is looking. She is just thankful Nick wasn't there when she first got home. He would have known. He would have seen straight through her faltering mask and then she would have had to tell him, to cry in front of him.

She still isn't sure where he is though, so she can't allow her sobs to get out of hand. If he is in his room he might be able to pick up on the sound even through her closed door and that is the absolute last thing she needs right now. Maybe it's childish, but admitting it out loud will only make it more real. And she just can't bear that.

It takes an hour, but finally she cries herself out. She slips from the bed and slinks over to the mirror on her dresser. The face staring back at her has bloodshot eyes and tears staining her cheeks. She sighs and rubs her arm over her face. It barely helps. She still looks like a mess, worn, just done with everything life has handed her.

She wants to go grab a bite to perhaps eat her troubles away. A tub of ice cream would be especially nice. But she can't be sure of Nick's whereabouts. If he is anywhere in the house really then her opening the door will draw his attention. She doesn't want that. So instead she crawls into bed and curls up, the covers wrapped around her like a cocoon. She doesn't intend to fall asleep, but she supposes she must because the next thing she knows there is a knock on her door and she is shaking the sleepiness off of her in order to answer. "Huh? What?"

"Carrots," Nick frowns on the other side of the door. "Can I come in?" He doesn't want to just assume something is wrong, but when she hides away in her room all day generally that's a very good sign that something is in fact wrong.

Judy sits up, rubbing the back of her hand across her eyes. "Yeah, come in."

Nick pushes the door open and peers in. His mind is not eased by the fact she has clearly been sleeping. Judy is not one to crash halfway through a day, not without being seriously emotionally out of whack. "Are you okay?"

Judy laughs. "Yeah, of course I am." She stretches her arms out. "Why would you ask?" She puts on a big smile, maybe a bit too big.

Nick's frown deepens. "You've been in here all day."

"Aw, what?" Judy leaps from the bed. "You've gotta be kidding me." She peers at the clock by her bed. "I only meant to lay down for a minute or two." She chuckles.

Nick eyes her with suspicion. He wants to believe she means it, but there is something seriously off with her cheer. He wouldn't call it forced, just overblown to the point it is unrealistic.

"Come on," Judy grabs his arm and drags him out of her room. "We've got to make the most of what's left of the day." It may be five, but it is still bright out. "Let's go for a walk."

Nick stumbles along after her. "Judy…" He doesn't know what he can say after that though. She won't respond to being asked of her wellbeing and he doesn't have the slightest clue as to what could be the problem – the very big problem. All he knows is she went to some appointment this morning and when she got back disappeared into her room. What could it be?

"Hm?" Judy pops her head around to look at him with bright eyes. "Did you say something, Nick?" She smiles.

Nick sighs and shakes his head. "No, nothing." He smiles back. He supposes he'll just have to see what plagues her. Because as strong as she is, Judy always cracks. Always.

They walk down the busy streets, neither saying anything. They take in the sights and sounds all around them, at least Judy does. Nick is too busy watching her. He wants to enjoy this, and normally he would, but he just can't kill his sixth sense telling him that at any second her façade will shatter.

Eventually they make their way to the park. "Hey, wanna get on the swing?" Judy nudges Nick in the side. "I bet I can go higher than you."

Nick snorts. The first trace of a genuine smile lights his lips. "You wish."

Judy grins. "Care to put a wager on that?"

"Twenty bucks says I can go higher and do it faster."

"You're on." She races across the playground to where the swings are. As it comes into view, however, she stops cold.

Nick comes to a stop just moments later. "Oh, looks like the kids have all of them."

Judy stares vacantly at the scene. The kids' laughter floats to her and it sends a chill up her spine.

"Eh," Nick shrugs. "Maybe some other time." He turns to go and his eyes catch on her face. He pauses and blinks. "Carrots?"

Judy blinks and dispels her daze. She shakes her head. "Yeah, next time." She clears her throat and forces the smile back on her face. "Come on, let's get out of here." She takes too quick steps to get away from the playground.

Nick's brows knit together as he watches her go through these strange motions. After a moment he hurries after her, his mind whirring over all the possibilities. "Where we going now?"

"Nowhere." A tinge of bitterness creeps into her tone despite herself. "We're just walking." She takes to the sidewalk again, not waiting for him.

Nick catches up to her easily enough. Yeah, they are definitely headed into danger territory. Her severe happiness has plunged into a strange displeasure offset by her lying smile.

No more than five minutes later they hear a musical jingle that can only belong to an ice cream truck. Sure enough, only a minute later they see it. Children crowd around it with their parents. "Heh, want one Carrots?" Nick grins, but falters as he sees that same expression on her face again.

"Mom, mom." One of the children's cry. "I want the green one."

"The fish. I want the fish one." Another child tugs at their mother's dress as they say this.

Judy presses her knuckles against her lips. She swallows hard, trying to force down this wretched swell of feelings. She can feel her eyes burning despite all her efforts.

"Carrots?" Nick's frown deepens as he looks back and forth between her and the flurry of children. "Are you alright?"

Judy jerks her head up and scowls. "Of course I am." She bites back. "Why wouldn't I be? There's absolutely no reason for me to be upset right now." She breathes out heavily.

Nick doesn't react in the slightest. He takes her outburst in stride. Yep, definitely not okay. "Wanna go get a drink?" He doesn't try to smile because he knows she won't smile back.

Judy shrugs. "Yeah, alright." She drops her eyes to her feet as she shuffles around and heads in the opposite direction of the ice cream truck. Nothing's wrong with her. It isn't.

Nick matches her slow pace. He doesn't say a word the whole way. He merely watches the shifts in her expression as God knows what thoughts pass through her head. It won't be long now. When she loses her smile, especially a fake one, then she is one small step away from letting it all out. Unfortunately he isn't sure if a bar will provide the trigger necessary to push her the rest of the way. But hey, if it makes her a little better that's good too.

They sit at their usual spot in the bar and order their usual drinks. Nick gulps down three easy and is eager for more. He doesn't get to go out and drink much anymore, in part because he is trying to be better about it but also because Judy banned him from going without her and she doesn't drink half as much as he likes to. He even orders some more to fill the silence that curls around them. Despite the bar being quite loud it doesn't pierce their sphere.

Judy stares down at the contents of her drink as if it is an ant to be squashed. She sneers at it and doesn't act as if she will even pick it up, let alone take a drink.

Nick raises a brow. Drinks too? What the heck? "Come on, Carrots." He rests his cheek against his knuckle. "At this rate I'll be buzzed before you even down a single glass." He grins from ear to ear and chuckles.

Judy curls her hands into tight fists. Her body trembles slightly and her furious stare begins to erode and she has to bite her lip to hold it together. "I'm leaving." She shoves herself off the stool and pivots, racing from the bar.

Nick starts. "Woah, Carrots. Wait." She would never just leave him in a bar like this. Who knows how out of control he could get? Yeah, this is so wrong. He leaps up to follow, halting himself to throw down the cash and nab one of the glasses he just paid for.

"Hey!" The bartender yells after him. "That's our property."

Nick downs it in one gulp and slams it down on a table near the door. "Love ya Louie!" He calls over his shoulder before he disappears out the door. He looks all about him, just in case she ran off somewhere ridiculous. He sees her figure headed toward home, however, and runs after her. She sure is a fast little bunny when she wants to be. He is unable to catch up, not until he walks through the door of their apartment and finds her there on the couch.

Judy sits bent over with her face in her hands. Sobs wrack her body and fresh tears stream down her face. She heard the door, but she doesn't have the fortitude to compose herself. He was going to find out anyway. Might as well be now when she needs someone so badly.

Nick stands motionless for a long moment. He takes in the scene and debates what the best course of action is. Clearly she needs help, the question is if she is willing to accept it from him now. He takes small steps toward her and sits next to her. "Judy. What's wrong?" He looks hard at her.

Judy draws in a deep breath to try and swallow the sobs. She wipes fervently at her face to try and rid them of the tears for the second time today. "Why can't I win?" Her voice cracks.

Nick's brows knit together and his ears fold down. What does she mean by that?

Judy sniffles and sobs. "Why does life hate me?"

"Come on," Nick chews on his lip as he mulls over each and every word. "That's not true."

"Isn't it?" Her voice is sharp as she jerks up and pierces him with her burning eyes.

Nick starts. He blinks down at her.

"Everything. And I mean _everything_. It always goes wrong." Her sobs engulf her again.

"Judy," Nick whispers. "Please, talk to me." What a wonder that he has turned her coaxing phrase around on her.

Judy wraps her arms around herself. "I…I went…to a doctor this morning." It takes every ounce of energy in her to keep her voice down to a tiny waver.

Nick watches her intently. Doctor? So that's where she went this morning.

"Cause I…I didn't tell you, but…I've been trying to…trying to…" Tears well up and trickle down her cheeks, but this time they are silent. "To conceive."

Nick's jaw drops. _What?_ How did she manage to decide this without ever even hinting at it? Not that he knows about her sex life, but generally she is quite the chatter box when it comes to things she is passionate about or that she needs counsel in deciding. Had she really been so adamant it wasn't even a question? And how long had this been going on? No, no. He mentally slaps himself. These are the wrong questions right now. This is not what is important. What matters is the end result and it is clear that it was not good. "I see."

"But-But…it didn't work." She shakes her head. "And I…I found out today. I can't…I'm just…" Her words dissolve into heavy sobs. She can't bear to finish the sentence. More childish whims. Believing that not saying it will change the reality.

Nick lets out a soft breath. "You don't have to say it." He scoots closer and wraps an arm around her shoulder, pulling her close.

"It's not fair." She whimpers. She leans into him.

"I know." He wishes there way more he could say, but no words will ever be able to cure the massive hole of barrenness.

"I'm a _bunny_." She clenches her hands. "I'm supposed to have so many kids I'm sick of them. Not-Not…none." Judy reaches up and curls her fingers over Nick's hand. "I just want one Nick. Just _one_. Is that too much to ask?"

Nick's heart clenches for her. Sometimes he wonders if life really is out to get her. Personally he never thought about having kids, let alone _wanting_ the little buggers. But for someone who so desperately wants them, it must be painful – knowing the pitter patter of little feet will never grace her home, that laughter as they play will be something only experienced from afar, from a playground, and that motherhood, once an expectation, is now nothing more than a far off dream. "I'm sorry Judy." He squeezes her hand. So, so sorry.

 **I told you. Right back at it. I can't keep myself from hurting these characters. Anyway, not gonna lie. This was a hundred percent undeniably inspired by Up. Leave me be. It got stuck in my head and wouldn't leave me alone. So I had to, even though it goes against one of my personal headcanons. Honestly I like to think Judy is fully capable of having kids of her own but opts not to in favor of adopting. I wrote it anyway though cause feels. lol**

 **Oh yeah, plus I think in the world of Zootopia adoption is like nonexistent. Even though there are plenty of kids on the streets there were never any organizations to take those kids in and take care of them. Since they used to be able to fend for themselves as wild creatures it is just kind of this unspoken rule that if you end up on the streets then 'ah, you'll be fine'. Generally animals who are infertile can either go pick these kids off the street (which isn't exactly easy) or get over it. Mean, yeah, I know, but that's how I imagine it in my head. And that's why Judy is particularly upset. I mean, it's upsetting as it is because some people really want a biologically related kid, but this compounds it. Please review!**


	17. The Sting

**Some people have asked who Judy was dating and trying for a kid with after last chapter and I suppose I should have clarified. Judy wasn't dating anyone at the time of that chapter and was trying for kids on her own. I don't know why but I headcanon that she never marries and is perfectly fine with being a single mother.**

 **Anyway, this chapter took way longer than it should have. It is a bit long, but really what took so long was trying to figure out exactly how I wanted everything to play out. It was obnoxious. lol I am happy with the way it turned out though. I hope you are too.**

 **Also Travelin' Soldier was strangely inspiring as I wrote this. I ended up listening to it on repeat the whole time. Weird. lol Enjoy!**

The sun is setting as the pair walk back from work. "So, Carrots, what are we gonna eat today?" Nick raises a brow. "Fast food or a gourmet meal from yours truly?" He grins.

Judy snorts. "Gourmet my butt. The best you can do is make pasta and burgers."

Nick gapes and splays a hand out over his chest. "That hurts."

Judy shakes her head, smiling privately. "I'm sure it does."

Nick opens his mouth to make a quip back, but the words he planned do not come out. "Ow." He smacks his neck.

Judy perks, concern flashing through her eyes. "What's wrong?"

Nick grimaces and brings his hand out to look at it. "I dunno. I think something stung me." He shakes his head. "Stupid bees."

"I guess you shouldn't make them mad then. Cause you should know, they hate when people lie, especially about their cooking prowess." She snickers.

Nick rolls his eyes. "I bet." He rubs the spot.

Judy frowns. "You aren't allergic are you?" She clenches a hand at her chest.

"Nah," He waves away her concerns. "I'm good. Just a bit sore is all." He smiles. "Come on, let's get on home." They continue on their way, poking and prodding at each other the whole way. When they reach home it doesn't stop either. "I'll get started on my specialty."

Judy laughs out loud. "Yeah, no, not tonight. No food poisoning for me thanks."

Nick scowls. "I do _not_ give you food poisoning. I have never made something that bad in my life."

Judy shrugs her with her entire arms. "If you say so." She looks over her shoulder and shoots him a grin. "Besides, it's my turn anyway. I haven't cooked in a while."

Nick smiles in return. "Alright. Who am I to complain? Free food is free food." He walks off to the couch and settles down. Not working is more up his alley anyway. He scratches at his neck. He is just really not used to it lately ever since Judy came into his life. What a wonder it is that working has become normal to him. He laughs to himself.

"Juuuuudy!" Nick calls after a while, for the tenth time. He leans his head back over the couch to look toward the kitchen. "Aren't you done yet?" He may not be able to cook grand meals or a variety of dishes, but at least he is faster than a sloth.

"I swear to God Nick if you don't stop asking me I am going to throw your portions out the window." There is only a minute left, but she isn't about to tell him that. It is his punishment for pestering her to death.

Nick groans. "Fine, I'll just eat you then."

Judy snorts. "Yeah, ok. I'd like to see you try tough guy. All I'd have to do is punch you one good time and you'd be down." She hasn't forgotten how during the Night Howler case in her excitement she hit him so hard that he reacted.

"Lies!" He hopes up and heads for the table. "All horribly terrible lies."

Judy chuckles beneath her breath. "Alright, whiner." She finishes up. "It's done. Come and get it." She begins making her own plate.

Nick scurries over and with his hip nudges her out of the way.

"Hey!" She puffs out her lips and scowls at him.

"Predators first. Otherwise the predators eat the people who try to go in front of them."

Judy shakes her head. "You're so dumb." She more or less has what she wants anyway so she goes and sits at the table.

Nick piles the food onto his plate until absolutely nothing else will fit. He turns to head back, grabbing a second biscuit before heading off. He sits down across from her. "Here you are Milady." He extends the biscuit toward her.

Judy grins. "Well aren't you just the sweetest. Pushing me out of the way and cheating me out of my biscuit, but hey, at least you got me one."

Nick's face breaks out in a smile. "Aw, you love me." He begins to devour his food.

"Dumb fox." Judy mumbles behind a forkful of rice.

They eat dinner in peace. It is generally one of the only times they aren't talking or picking on each other. Tonight is no exception. However Judy is seriously distracted tonight. She tries to focus on her food and ignore it, but she soon sees that is not within the realm of possibility. First her ear starts to twitch and then her foot beats on the floor as her aggravation rises. Finally, she can't take it anymore. "Nick," She tries to say as evenly as possibly.

Nick looks up. He smirks at her. "Yeah, what's up?" He furiously scratches at his neck.

"You've been going at your neck like it's my blueberries. All dinner."

Nick blinks and tilts his head. "Huh?" He peers at his neck where his hand of course is. "Oh, well I guess I have been." He chuckles. "Honestly I forgot I was doing it."

Judy frowns. "Well do you think you could tone it down a bit? Besides, it's not good to scratch at it. It could get infected."

Nick smiles sheepishly. "Sorry, Carrots. I'll try. It just itches a heck of a lot." He scratches one final time before grabbing a fork with one hand and his glass with another. Maybe this will keep him from going crazy with the scratching.

"Here, I've got an idea." She wanders off to her room and digs through a drawer in order to find what she is looking for. When she returns she sees that he is back at scratching again. She shakes her head, but she doesn't call him out on it. "I'll put some calamine lotion on it. That might help."

Nick shoves his hands into his lap with the speed of lightening. He presses his lips tightly together and sits unusually straight, looking like a kid with their hand caught in the cookie jar the way he forces his behavior. "Yeah," He sighs. "Sounds great."

Judy applies the lotion on his neck, giggling the whole time at the dopey, soothed smile that plays across his lips. It is especially amusing to her as he leans his head back over the chair to overemphasize his pleasure. "You are such a dork." She says as she finishes and steps away.

Nick sits up, his smile returning to normal. "Thanks, Carrots. This should help." He won't lie though, he still has a major urge to scratch away. It is better though, that's for sure.

"I hope so." For both their sakes. "Let's watch a bit of tv now." She nods to the living room. "Yeah?"

Nick grins. "First one there gets to pick the channel!" He springs to his feet and races for the remote.

"Nick!" Judy squeals, just a step behind him. "You cheater!"

 **...**

The next day they have off and they made plans to binge watch movies all day long. Judy gets up at the crack of dawn, fully expecting to have to roll Nick out of bed. Even when it comes to doing things he likes he almost never gets up early for it. Theater showing before noon? Not a chance. Beating the rush to a sale? Good luck with that one. Only when she walks out of her room he is right there before her – on the couch. "Oh." She blinks. "You're up."

Nick lays stretched out on the couch, his hand draped over the side and grazing the floor. "I couldn't sleep." He grumbles. His face twists in pain. "I've got a killer head ache." He rubs his temple to try and ease the ache.

Judy frowns. "Did you take any medicine?" She walks in front of the couch to face him.

"Course I did." He sighs. "Hasn't helped."

"Here, sit up." She motions with her hands.

Nick stares dully up at her. "Do I have to?" He would rather not move for the rest of eternity if that was ok with her.

Judy crosses her arms. And shoots him a hard look. "Do you want me to help or not?" He can be so obstinate sometimes.

Nick groans as he drags himself into a sitting position.

Judy takes a seat next to him. "Face me."

Nick turns his head to look at her. "What now? You gonna magic it away, Carrots?" He intends to be funny, but the remark doesn't make him laugh or even a smile to come to his face. It is just extra effort he wishes he hadn't spent.

"Smart aleck." Judy reaches for his head and massages his temple. "Is this good? Is this where it hurts?"

Nick lets out a breath and all his muscles go limp.

Judy snickers. "I'll take that as a yes." She keeps it up for a few minutes before finally retracting her hands. "Better?" She tilts her head and her ear flicks.

Nick smiles. "A bit, yeah. Thanks, Carrots." He rubs the back of his neck. "But I don't think I'm much up for watching tv all day though. It still hurts, and loud noise will probably make it ten times worse. Y'know?"

Judy nods. "Yeah, I understand." She could poke fun at him and call him a wuss, but he seems genuine and when they are seriously in pain emotionally or physically they drop their banter immediately. It may just be a headache, but it's still something that bothers him. "Why don't you try to go back to sleep. I'll find something else to do for the day."

"Nah, you don't have to put it on hold for me. Go ahead and watch whatever you want."

Judy shakes her head. "The whole point is to watch it with you. Otherwise making fun of everything isn't even half as fun." She grins.

Nick smirks. "True, true. I am the best." He pinches the bridge of his nose and grimaces. He forces it down as best he can and looks at her again. "I'll be out after a little nap." He says as he stands.

Judy waves away his words. "Take as long as you need. I _am_ capable of functioning without you, you know?"

"You sure?" He chuckles. "The last time I left I'm pretty sure you cooked literally every piece of food in the house until I came back."

Judy scowls and leaps to her feet on the couch. "That was _one_ time." She shoves a finger in his face. " _One_ _time_."

Nick snickers. "Yeah, yeah." He pushes her hand down before walking away. "See ya, Carrots." His head is already starting to throb again and it shows in his expression. He hopes that he can power through it and manage sleep, but he has serious doubts. What makes now any different than two hours ago?

 **…**

The next day Nick drags around. He tries to play it off as nothing, but he can't ignore his pounding headache, his heat flashes, and especially not the intense fatigue and pin needle pain. Every limb is on fire. Still, he perseveres. Judy must see it, he knows, but luckily today is a busy day and she doesn't have much time to ask him.

When they get home at the end of the day, he heads straight to bed. He flops over onto the mattress and doesn't move. Maybe if he is as still as possible it won't hurt quite as much.

"Nick?" Judy's tentative voice comes from the doorway as she peers in on him.

"Hm?" Nick doesn't twist his body to look at her.

"Are you okay?" She bites her lip. "You didn't look so good today."

Nick grumbles beneath his breath before saying, "Just feeling a bit under the weather." It isn't a lie, but it is certainly an understatement.

"Anything I can do?" If it really is just a cold or something she really can't. Still, she can't help but ask. Maybe his head hurts again and she can at least ease one pain.

Nick remains motionless. "No. I just…want to go to sleep." He hesitates, then adds, "Don't wake me for dinner either. I'll just…get something later."

Judy frowns. She pulls at her sleeve. She doesn't want to just leave him like this. "I can get you cold medicine or something."

Nick sighs. "No, Judy, look, it's not a cold. It's just…obnoxious. I'll be fine. Just please stop talking. You're killing my head." He hates to be snippy, but his head is about to explode from the assault of sounds. She just needs to go – _now._

Judy blows out a breath. A flicker of a scowl appears on her face. "Fine." No, no, she can't be too mad with him. If he really is so miserable, and he sure as heck _looks_ miserable, then he has every right to act this way. She just needs to leave him be, just for a little bit. So she walks away, off to cook for herself.

Nick lays there for hours. Once or twice he dozes off, but the relief is fleeting. It is early in the morning – _very_ early – when he can take it no longer. He drags himself up out of bed and through the house. The dark is oppressive, the drawn curtains blocking out even the intense streetlights. He should go grab more headache pills, but instead he stumbles toward the door. _Air. I need air._ Inside this apartment it is just so suffocating.

He makes it out and sinks down on the stoop. He drops his head into his hands and breaths in and out deeply. The air is cool as it brushes through his fur and it brings him down from his steadily rising panic, but it is no less thick. What is going on? What is wrong with him? He shoves himself to his feet and his world tilts dangerously, causing him to stumble down the stairs and just barely catch him before hitting the ground. _Damn._ This is just not a good day for him.

He should head back inside. It may be stifling in there, but at least if he falls flat on his face he won't be eating concrete. Yeah, he needs to go back inside…

 **…**

Judy wakes in the morning less than reenergized. She grumbles as she sits up in bed and stretches. She rolls hers shoulders and hops out to her feet. Time for work she supposes. She wants to be exited and she still loves her job and by all logic _should_ be pumped to go into work, but today she just _isn't_. Nevertheless she slips into her uniform and heads out of the room. She won't bother Nick, he needs to rest after the way he has been looking lately, but she does stop by to check on him.

She starts and her eyes widen as she sees his bed is empty. Her heart skips a beat and panic swells, every muscle and hair standing on end. Her breathing kicks into overdrive and that terrible helplessness from _back then_ seizes her in a vice grip. No, no, no, calm down. Just because Nick isn't here doesn't mean he is in danger and certainly doesn't mean anything like her own kidnapping will happen again.

She focuses on her breathing. _I'm fine. Fine. **Fine.**_ It takes five long minutes, but she gets a handle on herself. She takes a quick look around the apartment before barging out the door. She comes to a screeching stop at the end of the stairs. Wait. What is she, stupid? She barks out a laugh as she yanks her phone from her pocket and smashes the tracker app. She has had to use this way too many times for her comfort.

"Come on, stupid." She yells at the screen. Unavailable flashes across the screen after a minute. "Unavailable?" She very nearly chucks the phone across the street, only stopping herself as she realizes it would be a major waste of resources. He could call her at any moment. Just because he isn't in service right now doesn't mean he won't be soon. Or hey, maybe he is at work already. Yeah. It could happen.

She races to the police station and runs up to the front desk. "Clawhauser?" She says between breaths. "Have you…have you, seen Nick?"

Clawhauser frowns. "No, sorry Judy. Doesn't he usually come with you in the mornings anyway?"

Judy runs a hand over her head. "Yes, but, I mean…not today. He wasn't home." She shakes her head. "I woke up, and he was _gone_."

Clawhauser's eyes widen. "Oh gosh, that sounds terrible." He throws a hand over his mouth as soon as he sees her distressed reaction. "I mean, no, it probably means nothing. I'm sure he's fine." He puts on a grin.

Judy's ears press down against her head. She grips the edge of the counter with all her strength, trying her best to conceal the trembling in her arms. The panic is creeping up on her again. She needs to find Nick. She needs to know he's ago before she is completely swallowed by these terrible feelings. "I-I've gotta go." She flies up to Bogo's office, bursting in without even knocking.

Bogo jerks his gaze up and scowls at her. "What do you think you're doing?"

Judy clasps at her chest. "Bogo…Chief Bogo, I need some officers. I need them to help me search for Nick." She gnashes her lip.

Bogo's demeanor shifts in an instant. "What? Has something happened?" He swears, these two go missing every other week it seems like. He needs to embed a tracking collar in them or something.

Judy shakes her head. "I don't know. I-"

"Sir!" Clawhauser slides into view, grabbing onto both sides of the doorframe. "We've got a murder report."

Judy gasps and her eyes shoot open.

Bogo eyes Judy carefully. "Hopps," He says with unusual gentleness. "Don't jump to conclusions." People die every day in this city. Just because Nick has gone missing doesn't mean he is going to be the body they turn up.

Judy nods stiffly. She doesn't trust herself to speak, not right now. She just needs to go and see this body. She needs to know it isn't him.

"Send a team out and let Hopps go along."

Clawhauser nods. "Sir, yes sir." He rushes off.

Judy pivots to chase after him, stopping at the sound of Bogo's voice.

"Hopps," Concern shows clearly in his eyes. "Breathe." He knows she still deals with the aftermath of her kidnapping despite it being over a year ago. Nick is a coping mechanism as much as a trigger. With him in potential danger her state of mind is frayed.

Judy lets out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. She feels better for it, but not enough. "Thank you." She murmurs before she speeds off. She has to find Nick. _Has to._

It takes only a few minutes to reach the area and Judy is out of the car in a heartbeat. She races across the pavement in search of the body. She looks every which way and then she spots it. She freezes, going completely stiff. There's not just a body. _Two_ bodies. And one of them…Nick. She gasps for air. The pair lay in a pool of red, blood matting their fur. The sound of one of the officers' voices snaps her out of it and she snaps forward, unafraid to kneel in the blood to lift Nick off the ground. It doesn't cross her mind for an instant that she is contaminating evidence. Only one though pierces the panic. _Please don't be dead._ "Nick!" She presses her fingers to his throat and laughs out loud when she feels his steady pulse.

Nick stirs and sits up out of her hold. "J…Judy…?" He grimaces and hisses as a sharp pain strikes his head.

"Easy, easy." Judy reaches up and touches his head. "You might be hurt." She blows out a heavy breath, a tired smile spreading over her face. "Nick, why in the _world_ did you come here? You had me worried sick."

Nick blinks. He peers around at his surroundings. "Ah…where…am I?"

Judy is caught off guard. Unease slithers up her neck and silences the relief. "You…You mean you don't remember?" She eyes him with uncertainty.

Nick shakes his head and rubs the back of his neck. "Sorry. But, hey, at least you found me." He flashes her a smile full of teeth.

Judy goes rigid. _No._ "Nick…" Her voice wavers. "Your…your teeth." Red stains the white. Now that she really looks at him she also sees that his shirt is torn and scratch marks litter his body and face. _No, no, no._

Nick raises a brow. "What's that, Carrots?"

Judy's mind is a flurry. She can scarcely wrap her mind around the implications. She wants to help him, _needs_ to, but her scattered thoughts are useless. By the time she comes up with any semblance of a plan, it is already too late. What felt like an instant was long enough for the officers to draw their own conclusion.

"Nick," Blaise, the rhino officer, says with an edge. "What were you doing here?" He look hard at Nick.

Nick frowns. He concentrates, but despite the effort all there is in his memory is blackness. "I…I don't know." The hair on the back of his neck stands on end. He has the distinct sense that something is about to go terribly wrong. "I was at home…on the stoop…then…nothing."

The officers exchange looks and then they ask an even more unsettling question. "We need to see your teeth."

Nick blinks. "My…my teeth?" Judy had mentioned his teeth already. What…? For the first time since he came to he realizes just where he is and leaps to his feet before scrambling away. Blood is everywhere. And a dead body. And…he looks himself over. _Oh no._ He is covered in blood. And it isn't his own, at least not most of it.

"Don't act surprised." Blaise says. "We found you right next to them. You can't not have known."

Nick may be a bit off kilter from being recently unconscious, but he is more than fast enough to put all the pieces together. "Come on fellas. You can _not_ think I did this." He backs away slowly. "I mean, you know me. I don't have it in me to hurt people."

"The evidence speaks for itself, Wilde." The pair close the distance between them and Nick. "And I bet when we test it we'll find the victim's blood all over your teeth."

Judy looks back and forth between them. "Guys!" She springs to her feet and plants herself between them and Nick. She spreads her arms out wide. "Come on. I mean, yeah, it looks bad. But you don't really know what happened."

They sigh. "I know you're close to him, but we don't have a choice. He is a potential suspect so we have to take him into custody. And he doesn't even r _emember_ what he did here." Blaise pulls her just hard enough to get her out of the way. "It doesn't look good."

The other officer goes around and handcuffs Nick. Then he brings out a muzzle.

Nick's eyes catch on the tool and a surge of panic floods him. He jerks in the officer's hold. "Woah, woah, woah. What the _hell_ is that for?" His breathing hitches and his fight or flight instinct kicks into gear.

Judy's ears stand on end as she locks eyes on the muzzle. "Hey! You don't need that!" She sprints forward, squeaking at the sudden resistance that holds her back.

"It's protocol." Blaise answers both their protests. "Violent animals are to be muzzled for the safety of all involved."

" _Safety?_ " Judy looks with pure disgust.

Nick twists and turns his body and head with all the vigor in the world to keep the muzzle from getting around his head. "No! Judy! Don't let them do this. Make them stop. Judy! _Judy!_ "

Judy's lips curl into a snarl. "No! _Stop!_ " She bucks in Blaise's hold. Still, she is only a bunny. As much as she has struggled and overcome in her life, this is one thing she can not. He already has her in his hold and he _is_ a rhino.

The officer gets Nick on the ground and forces the muzzle on despite his thrashing. "Alright, let's go." He drags Nick to his feet and urges him onward, back to the vehicle.

Nick's face twists in abject terror. He twists and reaches out for Jusy as he screams her name. "Don't let them do this! I can't- I don't…" His words deteriorate into frantic noises. "Judy!"

"Nick!" She reaches out for him. "Let me go! Stop it! You're being cruel!"

Blaise grimaces at the sight of the scene. "It's protocol." He has to justify this somehow. Otherwise he could never live with himself, not after seeing Nick so hysterical. He just hopes they can figure this mess out soon so they don't have to do this to Nick much longer. And most of all he prays that Nick really is innocent.

 **Opps, a cliffhanger. It was too long to keep it all together, plus it works better this way, unlike the chapter where Judy is kidnapped. I've pictured a scene like the one at the end in my head for the longest time, but just couldn't figure out a way to make it work. Now I did! Yay! I hope you liked it and look forward to the wrap up. Please review!**


	18. Innocence

**My song of inspiration was Dreams by Bastille. I dunno, just the right tone. This is a request as well as the finisher to last chapter. Basically last chapter was the set up for this request cause it didn't work any other way. lol I hope it's as fun to read as it was to write. Enjoy!**

"Give me. The key." Judy clenches a fist at her side and extends the other to the cell guard. Her eyes burn dangerously. She already has the cell key, but that isn't the one she so desperately needs.

He shakes his head. "You know I can't do that. Violent animals have to be-"

" _Violent?_ " Judy's lips curl back in a snarl. "Nick is _not_ violent. I don't care what they say. Besides, he's locked up! What's he gonna do? Huh, _huh_? He doesn't need that damned muzzle on anymore. And you know it." She points her finger in his face.

The guard blinks down at her. "I'm sorry."

Judy laughs coldly and with a clear edge. "Look, you have two choices. Either you give me the key, or I _take_ it from you." She narrows her eyes.

"Are you threatening me?" He meets her gaze unflinchingly.

"No, it's a promise."

"Enough!" Bogo's voice resounds throughout the space. "Just give her the key." He sighs and presses his fingers to his temple.

Judy flashes a smug smirk at the guard.

"But _Judy_ ," Bogo says her name with such emphasis that she can't help but jump slightly. "Watch yourself. You may be an officer, but that does not give you free reign. You know the law, so I suggest you stick to it."

Judy bows her head, but she can't curb the disdain in her eyes. "Yes, sir." She yanks the key away from the guard and sprints off the Nick's cell. She unlocks it in an instant and rushes inside. "Nick!"

Nick trashes about inside the cell. He smashes his head against the wall as he pulls uselessly on the steel muzzle on his face.

"Nick, calm down. I'm gonna help you." Nick doesn't react at all to her voice. It's as if he didn't hear her. Is he really so frenzied? So Judy seizes him by his tie and jerks him down. " _Hey_." She looks him dead in the eye. "Listen to me."

Nick's breathing is ragged. "Judy, it won't come off. It's stuck. I can't-I can't…" His hysteria spikes again.

"I know. I've got it." She soothes. "Just hold still." She reaches around and slips the key into the lock. It clicks and she slips the muzzle off his face. She lets out a breath. "There." She lets the thing clatter to the ground and reaches up to run her hands over his snout. "It's off now."

Nick sinks to the ground as relief overwhelms him. "Thank you." He gasps. The panic tapers off and his heart and breathing return to normal.

"No problem." Judy smiles, letting her hands leave his face as she takes a small step back. "I had to break a few arms to get it, but you know, whatever."

Nick puffs out a laugh. "Seriously," He runs his hands over his face. "I don't think I could have…" It's an overreaction as much as her when someone touches her unexpectedly, but that doesn't take away the very real fear.

"I know." Judy curls her hands around her arms. Her eyes swim with pain. "I'm sorry they did that to you. I'm sorry I couldn't stop them."

"It's not your fault, Carrots. I'm just glad you were able to do what you did."

Judy moves forward and wraps her arms around his neck, resting her chin on his shoulder. "I'm going to get you out of here." Her voice wavers with emotion despite her efforts. "I promise."

Nick hugs her back. "I know you will, Carrots." If anyone can figure out what the hell is going on with him then it is definitely her.

Judy pulls away. She stands and stares at him for a long time, hating the thought of leaving him in a place meant for criminals. He is _not_ a criminal. Still, there is nothing she can do for him here. So in the end she turns away, picks up the muzzle, and leaves, locking the cell as she goes.

Nick stares at the place she once stood long after she is gone. Unlike her, he has nothing more he can do. His only solace is knowing she won't stop until he is free. "Good luck, Carrots."

As the day goes by the pressure in his head slowly builds. Each day Judy comes back to visit him and each day he struggles more and more to hide the pain he is in. Where the hell is it even coming from? It's just like those days after he was stung. That means he is going to forget again soon. Anything he does will be a black space. His only solace is that he is at least confined here in this cell. Like this he won't be able to do anything terrible like he apparently did before. _Right…?_

He tosses and turns in the cell. He can't sleep and he knows with unnerving certainty that this is the day. He'll just stay down this time though. He won't wander about like an idiot – not like he _can_ now. His mind muddies and he sinks below the surface. Unfortunately he is very much conscious.

There is noise outside of his cell – a soft shuffling. He lifts his head to peer out. Perhaps it is Judy. Only he sees no one. At first silence is all that greets him. Then there is a voice, enticing yet unnerving all at once. "I'm back." It whispers. He knows the voice, but he can't place it. "I know you missed me."

Nick shakes his head. He may not remember this person, but he knows without a doubt he wants nothing to do with them. They make his hair stand on end. Yet he listens with intensity despite this unsettling feeling.

"I told you I'd come for you. I promised. And her I am. So come with me, darling."

Nick whimpers. He grabs his ears and pulls them down. "No." His voice trembles. "No. I don't want to. You can't make me." Yet his body aches to listen. Why? He doesn't want to. No. He d _oesn't_. His mind screams at him, but it is making no difference.

"I won't make you do anything. You want to be with me. You know you do. Just do what you want. Come."

Nick picks himself up and stumbles to the edge of the cell. "Don't make me do it. Not again." He doesn't know what he means, but deep down there is a terrible pit in his stomach and he feels sick over what he did, _whatever_ it was.

"I told you. I don't make you do anything. You _want_ to do it. You're a predator. A _monster_. My little monster."

"Your…monster." He says in a daze. Still, small whines escape his lips. No, no. He isn't. He never has been. No. Yet he doesn't retreat. He waits with his hands clasped around the bars of the cell.

The figure steps around the corner into full view. Bellwether stands before him, a smile twisting her face and a malicious glint in her eyes. She unlocks the cell and grabs Nick by the arm, jerking him down to her level. "Good boy." She clasps a collar around his neck and releases him. She is sure to speak into the voice modifier as she says, "Mommy's so proud." He is so out of it as long as she keeps her voice altered he will never be able to place her.

She directs him down on all fours and leads him out by the leash attached to the collar. Step three is now in motion.

 **…**

Judy sits out on the curb with her face resting in her hands, the darkness of the night seeping into her very veins. She breathes deeply in and out, trying to keep a handle on her cracking mind. It has been days and yet she is no closer to figuring this thing out. She has revisited the crime scene countless times now and each and every time it only becomes more and more clear that Nick did in fact do this. His teeth marks litter the body of the victim and his fur is all over area as well as in the victim's own mouth. He had fought back. She wants to believe the other animal attacked first and Nick only acted in self-defense, but that body is decimated. It goes far beyond self-defense. It was cold blooded murder plain and simple. But no! She refuses to believe it. Nick would never do such a thing. Besides, he was acting strangely in the days leading up to the incident. It has to mean something. But for the life of her she just. Can't. Figure. It. Out.

If only she had more time. If only she weren't under such duress. She figured out the Night Howler case. Why can't she figure this one out? The answer is simple – because it is so much more important. Fourteen missing mammals and savage predators were big, don't get her wrong, but this is personal. Nick will suffer if she can't prove his innocence. And that makes it all so much harder. They tested his blood too. There was nothing there, nothing perceptible anyway. That must be the answer, she knows it, yet there is no proof. Nothing. God. She lifts her face and looks miserably across the street to the ice cream shop where she first met Nick. Furious tears blur her vision. She just isn't good enough. She can't be the best without Nick. It is their minds combined that solve cases, not just her and not just him. _Them._ Together.

She stands and drags her feet as she heads to the scene of the crime for the fiftieth time. There won't be anything to find, not any more than what has been there every time before. Still, she goes. It is her only hope. Eventually she picks up speed and in thirty minutes she is there. A shiver races up her spine despite the familiarity. Night makes this place even more unsettling. Murder was committed here. There is no way around that. And this _kind_ of murder – by animalistic methods – certainly isn't common.

She must get closer though. She has work to do, even if only to keep her mind busy and away from the terrible reality. She moves in and freezes seconds later. Her gaze darts to the shadows and her nose twitches. There was movement there. She saw it. "Who's there?" She tenses, every muscle at the ready. The last thing she needs is for something else to conspire here.

It is Bellwether who steps out of the shadows.

" _You_." Judy grabs for her gun and aims. "It was you, wasn't it? You did this. And you framed Nick."

Bellwether giggles. "Oh my, what a story. You sure can jump to conclusions can't you dear?"

Judy bares her teeth. "It's no story! It's the truth. Admit it."

"And where's your proof?" Bellwether raises a brow. "Huh?"

"You attacked Nick before. That's all the proof I need. And you returned to the scene of the crime. Just like any criminal."

"Hm," Bellwether's lips twist into a grin. "But will that be enough for all your little police buddies? After all, that poor mammal's blood is all over Nick. And on his teeth."

"See? That hasn't been released to the public! There's no way you could know that without being the one who did this in the first place." Her breathing intensifies. It takes every ounce of control not to shoot her dead, right here, right now. But unfortunately she is right. There is no proof that gives her reason to shoot nor is Bellwether posing any kind of threat as she is. It burns Judy up from the inside out. "So what did you do to him? Huh? What did you inject him with to make him attack that mammal? More Night Howler?" That can't be right though. Those animals go savage and stay savage. Or perhaps she gave him the cure shortly after he did as she wanted. But…why?

Bellwether laughs. "I don't know. Why don't you ask him yourself?" A sinister smile splits her lips. "Nickie." She calls. "Come to mommy."

Judy starts. She drops her arms to her sides, lowering the gun. Her brow creases and her eyes swim with confusion. Nickie…? _Mommy_? What the hell is going on here? She watches with heightening apprehension.

Nick saunters forward from the darkness on all fours. He looks up at Bellwether, a lightness to his gaze. His tail wags back and forth.

Bellwether snickers. "Good boy." She scratches beneath his chin. "Now, meet _Judy_." She points to the rabbit.

The shift is immediate. Nick tenses as he jerks around to find Judy. He locks his on her and they narrow instantly. His lips curl back in a snarl and a growl rumbles from his throat.

Judy gasps, the intense hate in his green eyes enough to send a shiver up her spine. _What the hell?_ "N-Nick…" She jerks her gaze over to Bellwether, forcing the shock away in place of fury. " _What_ did you _do_?" She seethes. She does not overlook the collar with the flashing green light secured around Nick's neck. What is it? Some kind of mind control? She brings the gun back up.

Nick snarls. He lunges forward, but does not make a go at her. It is merely a threat.

Judy jumps. Guilt washes over her in a wave. She was scared of him. After everything she still manages to feel fear. Still, this isn't the same as before. He is quite clearly out of his mind – _savage._ "Nick!" She keeps her gun on Bellwether but turns her eyes to him. "Come on, it's me. Judy."

Nick growls louder, saliva dripping from his razor sharp teeth.

Judy jumps again. Great. Her name is some kind of trigger. What the heck is she supposed to do about that!?

"Nickie," Bellwether purrs. She frowns and a cold edge flashes in her narrowed eyes. "Sic 'em." She snaps her fingers.

Nick rushes forward. There isn't a beat of hesitation as he closes in.

Judy scurries back, tripping over her feet in her franticness. Her heart hammers in her chest and her breathing grows erratic. This is too much like in the museum with the Nigh Howler case. Only he isn't pretending. Not now. "Nick, Nick, _please._ " She scrambles on all fours, never once turning her gaze away from his approaching figure. "You don't want to do this. This isn't you." Her hand trembles terribly around the gun still in her hand. She doesn't want to use it, _can't._ Not on Nick. Still, her options are dwindling. What the hell does she do? She grunts as her back hits a wall and runs out of space to retreat. She gasps and stiffens.

Nick lurks closer. Each step is slow now as he approaches. Mere inches separate them, his breath pulsing against her fur.

"N-Nick," Judy's voice is tight. "Don't make me hurt you." She leans as far from him as possible. His breath on her skin makes her hair stand on end and the crazed look in his normally placid eyes paralyzes her. _Don't._

Nick stares into her deep purple eyes. For a long moment he does not move, as if reconsidering what he is about to do. Then he lunges, going for the throat.

Judy throws her arms up at the last second, his jaw snapping around her arm. It is a deep and searing pain and she screams. " _Nick._ " She bends her leg inward and jams it out, slamming her foot into his jaw. "Let go!" Over and over she kicks.

Nick is relentless. Each blow jars him and alters his position, but he refuses to relinquish his hold on her.

Judy gasps and whines, tears welling in her eyes as his teeth shred more and more of her arm each time she kicks him. Still, she has no other choice. It's this or shoot him. And she just…she _can't._ She gives one more powerful kick, knocking him loose.

Nick stumbles back. He shakes his head to ride himself of the daze.

Judy's flurried mind is not eased by this momentary reprieve. It does, however, allow her mind to lock onto a solution she overlooked in her panic. _Right!_ She drops the gun and goes for the tranquilizer in her belt. She rips it out and pulls the trigger, praying for a clean hit.

Nick gasps. His head swims and he sways on his suddenly unsteady feet. He makes strange incoherent sounds somewhere between a whimper and a growl. Then he collapses in a heap.

Judy's chest heaves. Her whole body trembles as the fear releases her and leaves her frazzled. "Nick…" Her voice wavers. "I'm sorry." She runs a hand over her head. "I'm so, so sorry." She says it even though he probably won't be able to remember even a second of this terrible night. She says it for herself, to calm down.

Judy snaps to attention and leaps to her feet. She rushes about the area, looking every which way for Bellwether. Unfortunately there isn't a single sign of the sheep. She growls and slams her fist into the wall of a nearby building. She hisses at the backlash, but she is so frustrated and overwhelmed by every possible emotion that she can barely be bothered to care. She grabs her communicator and calls the Bellwether sighting in as well as requests an ambulance for both her and Nick.

She sighs and makes her way back to Nick. His breathing is steady and remains sprawled out on the ground. It was an elephant tranquilizer after all. He should be out for a good long while. "It'll be alright now, Nick." She plops down next to him and runs a hand over his fur. "Help is on the way." She grazes her fingers over her bloody arm and yanks it back immediately as she hisses. For her too. Man, what a rotten day. _Still_ , she looks to Nick, _at least I got him back._ She leans over and sinks into his fur. Right now there could be nothing better.

 **…**

Nick wakes in a white room. Oh geez. He's been through this before. What could it possibly be this time though? Last he recalls he was in a prison cell and in a blinding amount of pain. Then…nothing. He jolts upright and his eyes widen. What did he do this time? Did he really escape? But how? Why?

Judy is jostled from sleep and jerks her face up off the bedside. "Nick!" She gains her bearings with alarming speed. The grogginess of sleep has no effect on her in this moment. "How are you feeling?" She grips the edge of the bed with all her might as she leans forward and watches him intently.

Nick is put at ease by her very presence and the pressing questions that first seized him fade away. It can't be too bad if she is here. He rubs his head and grimaces. "Head kinda hurts. My jaw too. Like I got sucker punched."

"Yeah," Judy sighs. "The doctors say there's nothing they can do about that. Whatever the chemical is can't be flushed out of your system. It'll run its course over the next week and then the pain and the blackouts should stop." She frowns. "So you'll have to deal with the pain for a little longer, okay?" She doesn't acknowledge the comment about his jaw. No way is she going there.

Nick's ears fold down. "And the blackouts?"

"They're going to keep you here for the week so that you can be monitored and you don't do anything stupid." It's easier to say 'stupid', as if nothing severe happened during his blackouts. It makes it feel less horrible. And he can't remember anyway. Why bring up the fact he very likely _did_ kill that poor mammal? Or attacked her. She _really_ doesn't want to bring that one up.

Nick perks as he notices the bandages wrapped around her arm. His brows knit together and he frowns. "What happened?"

"Oh, this?" Judy shrugs. She touches the bandage gingerly. "It happened trying to prove your innocence. Casualty of war." She laughs and even after practicing time and time again in the mirror she is surprised by how genuine it sounds. She expected and nervous edge to creep in somewhere.

Nick hums in acknowledgement. "So who was it?"

Judy falters. "I'm sorry?" She chews on the inside of her cheek to keep herself from biting her lip and giving herself away.

"Who killed that guy? If I'm innocent then who really did it?" He tilts his head.

Judy grimaces. "Bellwether." She has never been happier to have a half-truth under her belt. No way she could have said it so believably if she told a straight up lie.

Nick's eyes widen. " _Seriously_? Her again?" He shakes his head and his lips curl in disgust. "What did she even have to gain from something like that?"

"She just wanted to frame you. To put you through what she endured." More half-truths. She can't tell him about the collar bit yet though, not when his mind is still reeling from the blackouts. They removed the collar hours ago and flushed his system of the chemicals responsible for his loyalty to Bellwether. So unless he starts remembering – and she sorely hopes he doesn't – she might never bring that up. _Any_ of it. Does that make her a bad person? A bad _friend?_ Is it really her choice to withhold his memories just because they might hurt him? She sighs and casts her eyes down.

Nick frowns and his brows knit together. "Carrots? Is something wrong?"

Judy starts out of her thoughts. "Huh? Oh, no. I was just…thinking. About how we can stop Bellwether." If only she could think about that. It would be a welcome reprieve.

"Alright. But if anything is bothering you, you know you can talk to me." He smiles rather softly down at her and that familiar mild gleam to his eyes has returned.

Judy puffs out a laugh. He really is him again. "Yeah, I know." But this is the one thing she can't. It is up to her and her alone to decide how to act. Conceal so he doesn't feel gut wrenching guilt or reveal so he has all the pieces of himself? Or does he even _want_ those pieces? She just doesn't know.

 **Moral of this story? Zootopia needs a better jail system. First Bellwether breaks out and now she breaks in and out _again_? Crazy. On a more serious note, I could have had Nick separated from Judy for far longer and her have to search for him after that first encounter, but that would have just been depressing. I'm depressing enough without even _more_ of it. lol Will they ever catch Bellwether? I dunno bro, it's more fun and eventful with her running amuck in the city. You know it is.**

 **As far as what was happening with Nick, what he was 'stung' by in the other chapter was a chemical that caused his pain to build up until it was so bad he blacked out. In this state he was conscious but was extremely suggestible and since he was in a blackout state he didn't retain memories from that period. The collar was just mind control. She didn't use it on him immediately because she is a terrible person and just likes to screw with him and Judy. Nick being like Bellwether's dog was the part of this story that was a request. Thanks for the super fun idea! Please review.**


	19. Dreams vs Reality

**Here's the next one. Enjoy!**

The next week is painful in more ways than one. Nick endures the cycle of blackouts and Judy harbors intense feelings of self-loathing over her continued indecision involving Nick. And at the end of the week it doesn't end for either of them. At first they are relieved and think it might, at least for Nick, but it doesn't.

In the days following the end of the blackouts Nick slides down a slippery slope. His dreams are consumed by visions of a mammal being attacked by some unseen animal. He sees through the eyes of this monster as it goes at the cat like animal and ravages them. Animalistic growls erupt over and over again to drown out the screams of the victim.

Every night he wakes in a cold sweat and with ragged breath. At first he brushes it off as residual fear over thinking for days in that cell that he was indeed the one who committed the crime. But no, Judy said it was Bellwether. He didn't do a thing. Only day by day it grows worse. What was once only a visual soon becomes tactile as well. The cool liquid of blood splatters across the teeth of the attacker – _his_ teeth? – and slides down his throat. He feels the tear of fur and skin as his teeth pierce deep into the mammal's body. Over and over again. There is pain as the mammal fights back, but they don't stand a chance. Every dream they die and every dream he wakes with a heightened sense of fear than the night before.

Tonight he grips the sheets of his bed and gasps for air. He is tempted to go to Judy and demand an answer or at least seek out some solace. But in the end, just like every night before, he convinces himself he is being ridiculous and merely goes back to sleep, only to endure the nightmare again and again and again. The only reprieve is the daytime.

Then it spills over into waking hours. He suffers flashes of the attack and each time he gasps and a shiver races up his spine. He learns to control that pretty well and brush it off to anyone who happens to be around. 'Someone must have walked across my grave in the future'. He laughs. Unfortunately it only gets worse. He is forced to retreat to a hiding place while he relives the past. He holes up in the bathroom at the precinct and hides in his room at home.

Judy gets more and more suspicious and most of all worried until one day he just can't hide it anymore. Judy went out for something or another and it was at some point afterward that the memories bowled him over. He scrunches up at the foot of the couch, digging his fingers into fur and pulling at his ears as if the manic behavior will extinguish the memories. Because yes, he has come to the conclusion that this is what they must be.

 _Do it._ A voice that must be Bellwether's said to him during one of his blackouts. _You know you want to. Just look at him. All alone and ripe for the picking._ Nick whimpered and curled in on himself as she urged him on. "No, no, I don't want to." He sounded like a child in his protests.

 _Of course you do._ She insisted. _You've always wanted to know what blood tasted like. To feel the rush of the prowl and take down those mammals who always looked at you like you were trash – sly and untrustworthy._ Nick growled despite himself. His breathing intensified and his muscles tensed in anticipation. No, no, he couldn't – _shouldn't._ "You're wrong." He shook his head fiercely. He gripped his head and clenched his eyes tight.

Bellwether's eyes flashed dangerously. _Don't lie to yourself._ Her voice, however, was as gentle as ever. Hypnotic. He ached to listen to that voice. _Mommy knows you best. You want to kill him. So do it. Go my precious._ Nick breaks down into sobs. "No, please, don't make me do it. I don't want to."

 _You **do.**_ She refused to give up. "Now go." She pointed. _Make mommy proud._ "Y-Yes…mother." He said through his sobs. He picked himself up the ground and his reservations disappeared in a breath. Resolved seized him and he attacked – mercilessly slaughtering that poor, poor mammal.

Nick breaches the surface of the suffocating memory only to find he is gasping for air. Panic seizes his body and makes every sense run wild. Tears well in his eyes and his mind scatters. He needs to go to his room. He needs to escape from view in case Judy comes back. Surely she'll be back soon. Only he can't. His limbs don't listen to his commands and this springboards his already overwhelming panic to dangerous levels. He can scarcely breathe. The outside world hazes over and he shuts down. He is so withdrawn he doesn't even hear the door, only the voice afterward.

"Nick!" Judy drops the grocery bags in her shock. She jolts into action. She skids to her knees next to him. "Nick! Can you hear me?" She desperately searches his eyes for any sign of recognition, but there is none. "Hey, hey, it's okay. I'm here for you. You're safe with me." She wants so badly to reach out and bring comfort with her touch, but she can't be sure how he'll react in his current state. He is in full blown panic mode.

The steady beat of her voice finally breaks through to him. He breaches the surface of his panic and locks his eyes on her.

Judy nods. "Good. Now come on, breathe with me." She exaggerates her breaths, slow and deliberate in hopes he will follow along. "Breathe."

Nick struggles with it, but after a minute he is able to copy her with ease and slowly but sure his frenzied breathing grows steadier. His skin continues to crawl with the memory of what he did and what he allowed Bellwether to do to him – convince him to kill – but he doesn't feel quite so sick to his stomach.

"There you go." Judy puffs out a laugh. She smiles with a clear pained edge.

Nick's expression crumbles and his throat tightens. He has a very fragile hold on his composure and there is only one thing he can do to keep it. "I did it." His voice quivers. "I killed that mammal."

Judy grimaces. Pain wells up in her eyes. Still she manages a stiff nod.

Nick leans over and presses his face into her shoulder. Tiny sobs pass his lips and he holds on tight to her as an anchor. He knew it. He did it. He really is a monster. Even if he didn't do it completely of his own will. The fact remains he ended a life – viciously.

Judy hugs him back, rubbing his back. She doesn't say a word, not until Nick cries himself out and eventually falls asleep with his head in her lap. She lets out a breath and cries in the quiet of the living room. She always knew this would happen. She knew he'd recover his memories after he got better. She was a fool to wish otherwise. What frightens her most, however, is what this means for the future. If he has recovered this much, what's to stop him from remembering what he did to _her_? It's something she really doesn't want to deal with, not now or ever.

 **…**

Things are far from normal, but for a few days Judy thinks things might be getting better. Then even that security is shaken. Nick hasn't talked to her much since the Bellwether incident anyway, so that isn't new, but then he starts to distance himself even further. Days with work he can't control it, but on off days he alters his sleep schedule slowly but surely so that they hardly see each other. He even stops eating meals at the same time as her, getting up at odd hours to sate his hunger. Judy can't find it in her to say anything about it either. He needs his space, she gets it. It's a lot to take in – the fact he killed someone. He may not have been in his right mind but that doesn't change the fact that it did happen. It's blood on his hands.

After a month, however, she just can't take it anymore. It wears on her and her state of mind until she is a nervous wreck, perhaps more so than him. He is holed up in his room per usual even though it is the middle of the day and she barges right in. She doesn't knock or give him any chance to get out of this.

Nick starts and jerks his head up. "Hey! You can't just come in here like that!" He means to sound irritated or at the very least offended but he is disgruntled to find he merely sounds apprehensive. His clenches his fists and goes rigid, a tight grimace stretching across his face.

"Like hell!" Judy crosses her arms and scowls at him. "I've come in here a million times before without permission and it was perfectly fine and you know it." She breathes heavily in and out. "So what is it now? Why are you suddenly afraid to let me in?"

Nick scoffs in an attempt to brush her accusation away, but a nervous edge slips through. "I'm _not_ afraid. I just like some boundaries. That's all."

" _Liar._ " Judy clenches her fists and they tremble terribly. "I'm not some dumb bunny. You've been pushing me away for a _month_ now. And I want to know why." Her lips quivers. " _Why?_ " Her voice cracks.

Nick swallows hard. Fear lights in his eyes and seizes his face. "Judy…"

Judy tenses. Oh no. He used her real name. This can't be good. She braces herself for a terrible truth that she had hoped to avoid.

"I…"He drops his gaze and pulls at the seam of his shirt. "It…It was me." He shudders. "Wasn't it?"

Judy's ears fold down. "What?" Her heart picks up speed and alarm bells go off in her head. She already knows the answer before he gives it. She was right. This is it – the moment she prayed he would never remember.

"Your arm." He says in the tiniest of voices. He bites his lip.

Judy averts her eyes. She unconsciously touches her arm. "Nick…" She needs to say more, _wants_ to say more, but her throat tightens and rebels against her efforts.

"I knew it." He says through clenched teeth. His hands tremble in his lap. "Those dreams were too real…" _The taste of blood to tangible_. "I just knew it."

Judy slinks closer. "Nick, it wasn't your fault."

" _Stop._ "

Judy jumps in her skin and freezes in place.

Nick sighs. "Don't get any closer to me." He shakes his head. "I don't want to hurt you again." Tears well in his eyes despite how hard he fights against the outpour of emotion.

Judy stamps a foot on the floor. "No! _You_ stop it." Her expression crumples. "You're being stupid. Of course you aren't going to hurt me. You have never hurt me. You-You're my best friend. So just stop it." She shakes her head and tears fly from her face. "You dumb fox."

Nick can't control it any longer. At the sight of her crying, he can't keep the tears from flowing down his own face. "But what if it happens again?" His voice trembles. "What if I lose control…become a _monster_? I…next time I might…" She might be the murder case laid before him.

"Don't talk about yourself that way. Bellwether is the only monster here. Not you. You never were and never will be. You are the sweetest, most giving person I know. So don't ever let anyone call you a monster. And especially don't call yourself one."

Nick can only stare in silence at her. She sounds so broken and yet so much passion shines through anyway. Does she really have such faith in him? Even after what he did.

"Besides," Judy sniffles. "It won't happen again. No way I'd let a dumb fox beat me." She laughs through her tears. "I'll kick your butt next time."

Nick puffs out a laugh. Somehow he manages a small smile through the haze of guilt and pain. "Yeah?"

Judy wipes her arm over her face. "Yeah." She tentatively makes her way closer, all the way until she is sitting by his side on the bed. She is oh so thankful he did not stop her this time. It is a good sign, that's for sure.

Nick hesitates, unable to give up the wall he has built over the past month just like that. After a long minute, however, he slowly moves and wraps an arm around her. He pulls her close. "I'm sorry." Not just for hurting her or shunning her. For everything.

Judy leans against him. "It's alright." She sighs. It's been far too long since she has felt him against her. "Just don't do it again you dumb fox."

Nick chuckles. "Sure thing, Carrots."

 **So, yeah, Nick has panic attacks now. It isn't terribly crippling because it is only really triggered when they get a murder case that is animalistic. Ones committed by more human means such as gunshot, strangling, or what have you still make his skin crawl and unsettle him more than they did before but he can more or less handle it. Only ones that present like what he did are bad. I'll try and make the next one more feel good. We'll see how that goes. lol Please review!**


	20. Lost and Found

**I've been wanting to do this for a while now, so here it is. Enjoy!**

Today Judy is out on patrol alone. Nick is sick and while she would like nothing more than to stay home and take care of him she knows with a finite amount of leave days she really shouldn't. With her luck she would be sick for a week just afterwards and that would ruin her vacation later in the year. So she does the rounds on her own. There weren't any particular cases today so she has no ultimate destination. She merely keeps her eye out for any sort of trouble.

It is painfully uneventful and she thinks she might very well die from boredom. She forgets how much Nick lights up her workday with his presence. It never was that way back when she was a meter maid. Sure, she hated it too, but not because it was boring, mostly because it was unfair to her because of the animal she is and not a decision based on her skill level.

After a few hours she goes on break, hopping over into a nearby coffee shop. She gets a French vanilla, sipping on it as she walks back to her car. The warmth flows from her mouth to her ears and right down to the tips of her toes. A contented smile passes her lips and she hums peacefully to herself as she goes. She moves to open her car door when from the corner of her eye she notices something behind her.

She whirls, ready for anything. Only she is faced with nothing. "Hmm…" Her lips stretch into a thin line as she narrows her eyes to peer into the darkness of the alley. It is probably just a hooligan. Still, it's her duty to check it out. She sets her coffee down in the cup holder of her car before proceeding. She creeps closer, her sharp eyes piercing the darkness as best she can. This is one of those times she could really use Nick and his keen sense of sight. _Oh well._ It'll be alright.

As she gets closer a distinct sound reaches her. She starts. What? Crying? Her intense focus slips into confusion and intrigue. That certainly doesn't sound like a troublemaker. "Hello?" She says into the darkness.

A tiny gasp and squeak issue forth.

Judy grabs her flashlight and shines it into the alley. In the very back up against the wall a small figure is illuminated. _Oh._ Judy's eyes widen. Before her is a bunny that can't be more than three or four. "Hey," She takes tentative steps forward. "What's your name?"

The child hunches over as if to hide herself from Judy. She quivers and tiny sobs continue to eek past her lips.

Judy can't he help but be caught off guard by the child's fear. Still, she recovers. "No, it's okay." She stops where she is at and bends down so she is at the kid's level. "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm a police officer." She extends a hand, holding her breath in hopes the child will come to her.

The child peers up through her fingers. Her gaze flits from Judy's offered hand to her face. Her hear pounds in her chest and all her senses stand on end. Still, there is an aura of gentleness about this woman. Her smile is inviting and not like all the others who have passed by. So with one hard swallow she untangles herself and crawls toward Judy. She hesitates once she is within reach of Judy, but after a long minute she lays her hand in Judy's.

"There you go. That's better." Judy whispers. She stands and brings the child up on her feet with her. "Now, do you know where you're parents are?" It is a silly question really, but she asks it anyway.

The child's ears fold down and she shakes her head in a very mechanical way.

Judy grimaces. She figured as much of course. "Why don't we figure it out together then, huh?" She tilts her head. "Do you want to come with me?"

The kid hesitates and bites her lip. After a moment of intense contemplation she nods.

Judy's smile widens. "Would you like to walk with me? Or I can carry you if you want?" The kid looks rather wobbly, whether naturally or from being out here on her own Judy can't be sure. So she gives the kid the choice.

The child holds up two fingers.

"Carry? Alright." She lifts the kid off the ground and situates her atop an arm before wrapping the other around her middle. It is a bit worrisome that the kid didn't speak. Could it be indicative of some kind of trauma? Is she _unable_ to speak? Her mind whirs as she makes her way back to the car.

She tries to get the kid to sit in the back but that quickly proves to be a lost cause. A panic lights in her eyes as when Judy sets her down and she silently begs to not be separated any amount of space from Judy. It really isn't safe to have a child in the front, but Judy relents nonetheless. She drives back to the precinct with the kid in her lap instead.

Judy walks up the front desk and leans against the counter. "Hey, Clawhauser, would you do something for me?"

Clawhauser pops up to attention. "Hey Judy!" He grins from ear to ear. "Oh, who's this? One of your siblings?"

The child squeaks and twists around, burying her face in Judy's chest.

Judy caresses the child's head. "No, actually not." A disgruntled expression passes her face. "I found her on the streets. And I was wondering if there are any missing mammal reports out." She doesn't remember seeing any frantic parents in here recently so she has the terrible intuition that there won't be any. "Could you check?"

"Sure thing!" Clawhauser goes through the database in search of any reports that might could be a kid rabbit. After a few minutes he sits up and shakes his head. "Sorry Judy. Doesn't look like it."

Judy grimaces. Just as she thought. "Hey," She cranes her neck to look into the child's face. "Sweetie, do you know your last name?" She mentally crosses her fingers, hoping her seeming muteness was merely a result of fear.

The girl turns her head and nods slightly. "Jennifer Davens." Her voice is a breath.

"Can you look that up? See where her family lives." If they haven't filed a report though…that can't bode well.

Clawhauser nods, making a few clicks before he comes up with the result he both wants and doesn't want. His face falls and he stiffens, a most unusual sight for him.

Judy tenses the moment he does. "What is it?" She tentatively asks. She really doesn't need to though. The truth hangs ominously between them, the air of the precinct suddenly thick.

"It…it says they died."

"What?" Judy gasps despite how much she knew this would be the end result.

"Three days ago. In a house fire." He looks sadly at the little girl in Judy's arms.

Judy's ears droop and a gaping sadness swims in her eyes as she peers down at the child in her arms. Parentless…homeless…at three. She can't help but wonder how the girl escaped the same fate, but the truth is she did, somehow. And now she is left all alone to deal with the aftermath.

Jennifer whimpers and sniffles. "Mommy…daddy…gone." Her ears fold down and fat tears roll down her face. "Fire…"

Judy lets out a breath. "Yeah…" She doesn't know what else she can say to her. What kind of comfort is there really when someone's parents _die_? Nothing will bring them back. Nothing will ever be the same again. The world just got a million times scarier without the two most important people in the world there to take care of her.

Jennifer clenches her tiny fists around the fabric of Judy's shirt and curls inward, once more burying her face in Judy's chest.

Judy's heart clenches at the sight and circumstances. If only there was something she could do. If only- then it hits her. Realization lights in her eyes and a tiny smile lifts her lips. "Hey, Jennifer." Judy strokes the girl's arm. She doesn't respond, but that's okay. Judy keeps going, "I know this hurts, but maybe I can help. Would you like to come to my house for a bit?"

Jennifer's ear twitches and she lifts her head to look at Judy. She frowns and her brows knit together. "You…?"

Judy nods. "Yeah." She smiles. "You don't have to be alone out there anymore. I can take care of you for as long as you like."

Jennifer blinks up at Judy. She isn't sure what is in store for her, but this woman has been so very nice this whole time. It's weird to her, but she feels a warmth sparking within her from this woman's continued presence. And she wouldn't mind keeping it. "O-Okay."

Judy's face lights up. Her heart beats double time despite herself. She still has to search for relatives, no matter how much she doesn't want to, no matter how much she wants nothing more than to keep this little girl for herself. "Alright, I'll take you there then." She looks to Clawhauser. "Search for relative will you? Just in case. I, um, I'm gonna need to take the rest of the day off, okay?"

Clawhauser nods. "You got it! And don't worry about it Judy." He waves her concerns away. "You gotta do what you gotta do. Oh, and don't worry, I'll tell Bogo for you." He grins.

Judy nods her appreciation. She turns and heads for the door. Her mind is a whir of possibilities for the future – to keep the girl, of having to let her go, and so many other things. And she feels absolutely rotten for it too, but she can't help but pray there are no other living relatives. She really wants this – a child – wants _this_ child. A precious little girl.

When they get to the apartment Jennifer decides she would rather walk and so the pair make their way up the stairs hand in hand with tottering steps. When they reach the door realization dawns on Judy. She turns and bends down on her knees so that she is face to face with Jennifer. "Hey," She lays her hands on the girl's shoulders. "I have a friend who lives with me. And he's a fox."

Jennifer goes rigid and her eyes snap open, terror twisting her face. She may not know much but she does know that her parents drilled it into her head that foxes were a rabbit's natural enemy.

"No, no, it's okay." Judy soothes. "He's the nicest person you'll ever meet. He won't hurt you." She offers an encouraging smile. "Promise."

Jennifer frowns and ducks her head. Alarm bells ring in her head, but it isn't like she has much of a choice. This is all she has left now. So she nods ever so slightly.

"Alright, let's go." She opens the door and steps into the main room. And there he is, splayed out on the couch like she knew he would be.

Nick perks at the sound of the door and pops his head up, confusion creasing his face. "Carrots?" His voice is stuffy with the cold he has. "What the heck are you doing back?" He frowns as he props himself up on his elbow.

"Nick," Judy breathes in deeply. "This is Jennifer." She steps aside, no longer acting as a hiding place for the girl. "She's going to be staying with us for a little while." _Hopefully a long while._

Nick sits all the way up in order to see far enough down. Surprise lights in his eyes at the sight of the little bunny. His gaze immediately snaps to Judy and he sees the desperate hope in her eyes. This isn't set in stone. This could easily turn into a temporary situation. He isn't sure how he feels about it either way, all he knows is he doesn't want to see Judy hurt any more. She has wanted a child to call her own for the longest time and this could be her one and only chance. "Fine by me." Besides, it could be fun. It will certainly bring an element of surprise to their home.

Jennifer scurries over behind Judy once more. She clings to her legs and tilts her head so she is only peering out from behind her at Nick. She watches him with wide eyes, ready for any and everything.

"Hey, kid." Nick smiles. "Just so you know, I'm the cool one." He points at himself.

Jennifer starts and blinks at him. What…? It wasn't what he said that caught her off guard, more _how_ he said it. It was so laid back and natural, as if he has known her for years. There wasn't a hint of deceit or malice, even though he is a fox.

Judy hums thoughtfully. "Like the cool uncle." She grins before she even gets it out. "So Jennifer, you can call him Uncle Pib."

Nick shoots her a hard look and his lips pucker. "That is _not_ funny." He points at Judy. "The name is Nick. Ni-ck."

Judy laughs, her whole face lighting up.

Jennifer looks back and forth between them and slowly a smile curls her lips. "Uncle…" She tries the word out on her lips. It is not something she has been taught before. It must not be something that mommy or daddy had.

Judy would like to tell the girl she can call her 'mom', but that seems like too much too fast. Jennifer still remembers her parents well and trying to force her to alter established relationships in her head might only make things worse for her. Maybe later, maybe if this works out. And Judy so hopes it does. She wants this more than anything in her life. Just let this one thing work out. _Please._

 **Hooray! Nothing terrible happened to Nick or Judy. I did it! This was fun, but there's something I really don't like about it too. Unfortunately I can't for the life of me figure out what it is. I've been trying to for days now but at this point it's a wasted effort and I should just keep on trucking. I hope you liked it despite my reservations. Please review!**


	21. Little Moments

**A short little cute chapter. Sort of a request. There's a bit of soccer anyway. lol And so with this chapter it's been somewhere around five years since the start of my story. For people thinking too much crazy stuff happens to them in short spans of time, it hasn't been a short span of time. I time skip a lot. Anyway, enjoy!**

Things did work out. They never could find out where any relatives lived even though she _must_ have had some. Jennifer and her parents are rabbits after all. By all logic there should be mountains of relatives to take the little girl in. Still, none were ever found and Judy was allowed to take the girl in as her own. Two years have passed since then and they couldn't be happier.

"Uncle Pib! Uncle Pib! Over here!" Jennifer jumps up and down and waves her arms. She is just to the right of the net on the soccer field.

Nick juggles the ball from one foot to the other and kicks it over to her.

Jennifer doesn't even stop the ball. She pivots, following along with its movement and lets loose a powerful kick at the last second.

Judy jumps for the ball, but she is not fast enough to catch it.

Jennifer laughs and throws her hands in the air. "Yes!" She yanks her head around to look at Nick and grins from ear to ear. "We win!"

Nick chuckles and strides over to her. "Sure did kiddo." He ruffles her head. "Cause we make the best team ever." He gives a thumbs up.

Jennifer snickers. "Yeah, totally." She swivels to face Judy. "Wasn't that just awesome, mom?" She scurries over to Judy.

Judy beams. "Yep. You're getting really good at this, Jenny. Pretty soon you'll be the champion."

"Pssh." Jennifer rolls her eyes. "Oh, mom. I'm only five. A kid can't be the champion. The _real_ elites would crush me."

"Well, you're my champion anyway." Judy scoops Jennifer into her arms and hugs her tight.

Jennifer giggles. "You're so silly." Still she hugs her mother back just as tightly. "Next time though you're on my team." She leans her head back to look at Nick, even if he is upside down like this. "And we'll totally take Uncle Pib down!" She grins.

Nick shakes his head. "You wish." He holds his head high. "I'm the master of soccer and no mere mortal can defeat me." At first the nickname Judy mercilessly placed upon him was nothing short of terrible, but after two years of it he has grown rather fond of the endearment. Of course only with Jenny. If anyone else dares call him that he threatens them within an inch of their life.

Jennifer snorts. "But you're mortal too. And you're no master. Don't be a dork, Uncle."

Judy sets Jennifer down. "So hey," She bends down to her level. "Wanna play again or are we done for the day?"

Jennifer hums thoughtfully and taps her finger against her chin as she puts on a show of thinking long and hard about it. "How about ice cream?" She stares with wide eyes at Judy.

Judy frowns and crosses her arms. "I dunno…"

"Pleeeease?" Jennifer clasps her hands at her chest.

Judy chuckles and shrugs. "Yeah, sure, why not." Generally she is against sweets, but it has been awhile, at least to the best of her knowledge. Sometimes Nick likes to sneak Jenny sweets without Judy knowing, but this one time won't hurt anything even _if_ he has been doing that.

Jennifer jumps in the air and cheers. "I want strawberry. That's my favorite – strawberry." She pivots and races over to Nick. "Uncle Pib," She tugs on his shirt. "Will you carry me?" She flops over at the middle in dramatic fashion. "I'm too…tired…to go on."

Nick laughs out loud. "Oh, no. The princess is dying. We can't have that." He lifts her up and puts her on his shoulders.

Jennifer giggles. "It's called a hustle sweetheart." She holds a hand out.

Nick grins from ear to ear. "You know it." He gives her a high five. She has learned from the best after all.

The trio mosey on over to the edge of the park where an ice cream truck sets on the other side of the street. There are a few children and their parents gathered around, but this time it is not so painful for Judy. It does, however, make her pause and send her mind back to that day when she first found out she could not have children.

Nick stops as he notices her out of the corner of his eye. "Judy?" He tilts his head.

Jennifer frowns as she peers over at Judy too. "Mom?" Her voice wavers.

Judy blinks and dispels the illusion. She shakes her head and smiles once more. "Sorry, I was just thinking about something." She laughs. "Come on, let's go get the best ice cream of all."

Nick smirks. "Chocolate, obviously."

Jennifer purses her lips and narrows her eyes. "Noooo." She leans over the top of Nick and presses her face into his. In a whisper she says, "Strawberry."

"Yeah, yeah." He pushes her back into her place on his shoulders.

They get their ice creams without any hassle and settle down on a nearby bench. Jennifer sits between Nick and Judy as she licks at her strawberry ice cream. "Best. Day. Ever." She sighs.

Judy smiles to herself as she eats at her blueberry ice cream. "I'm glad you had fun." It isn't often they can spend all day playing around. So these little moments are unbelievably precious to her. Not to mention they are likely numbered. Nick won't live with them forever and after five years it won't be long until the day he leaves comes. Honestly she is amazed it has lasted this long. They're an anomaly, that's for sure – a friendship stronger than any romance ever could be. That's why when he does go, she won' be worried. He'll always come back for a visit. And that's enough.

Nick chomps down on his ice cream, but he is ever aware of Judy and the thoughts no doubt swirling in her head. It's obvious she thinks their time under the same roof is at its end, he thinks the same as well. More than anything though he worries about Jenny and what she will think of it all. He never claimed to be her father and she never thought of him as such, but he is undeniably an integral part of her life. Still, all things must come to an end, and so too must this. It isn't over yet though. So every moment like this – every moment spent with his two favorite people – is one he'll live to the fullest.

 **Okay, so it started out cute and ended...not so cute. It's kind of an unofficial end I suppose. Not gonna lie, I've lost the spark for this story and I won't be updating for a while after this. I need to focus on my original novel and getting published. I'll update this whenever the whim strikes me, but I won't promise frequent updates. I had one more idea I had planned to do before devoting my full attention to my novel but it just isn't going to happen, which makes me sad but at the same time I can't really help it so oh well. I just wanted to explain it all to you so you weren't left wondering what happened with this story. I figured I owed you that.**

 **In my headcanon Nick and Judy do eventually not live together, like this chapter implies will be happening in the near future. Nick marries and has a kid of his own but he always visits Judy and Jenny as much as he can because in my mind he loves Judy more than he could ever love anyone else, he just doesn't love her romantically. So even when married Judy is the most important person to him.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the ride. I know I loved every moment of writing this story and it has become more popular than I ever imagined it would. haha You guys are amazing. Please review!**


	22. Sick Day

**Important:** _Last update I said I was focusing on my original novel and so now I am promoting myself as an author. Some of you mentioned enjoying my writing style in your reviews and so I thought you might want to follow me and my updates concerning my upcoming novel Forever Twenty One. I'm making the updates on facebook at /ToriConleyAuthor._

 **Anyway, this chapter is a request and the idea I mentioned planning to do but not getting to it back in April. Enjoy!**

Jenny pops up out of bed wide eyed and with a grin on her face. "Saturday!" She leaps from the bed and zips out of her room. She races toward Judy's room and throws the door open. "Time for fun." She throws herself onto the bed and bounces lightly. "Come on mommy."

Judy groans and rolls over, away from Jenny.

Jenny puffs out her lip. "I waited till ten, just like you said. So _come. On_." She shakes Judy by the shoulder.

Judy covers her mouth as she coughs. "Not now…" She mumbles. She pulls the blankets up farther and draws them tight around her body.

Jenny's brows knit together and she frowns. She bites her lip as she thinks hard on what she should do. Within a minute she decides. She hops down and scurries off to Nick's room. She is more tentative with him and only peeks in through the sliver of the door. "Uncle Pib…"

Nick yawns and stretches his arms high above his head. He rolls over, his eyes fluttering open to reveal her blurry form. "Hey, sweetie." He offers a smile. He hangs his arm over the side. "What's up?" Usually Judy is there with her when she comes to wake him up. As the blurriness fades he notices the concern shining in her eyes and his smile falls. "Something wrong?"

Jenny's ears droop and she ducks her head. "I think something's wrong with mommy."

Nick's ears stand on end. As a cop his first thoughts are nothing good. He imagines all the worst case scenarios, only keeping a calm front for Jenny's sake. "A-Alright." He swallows hard. "Let's go see." He swings his legs over the edge and slips to the floor.

Jenny shuffles over and grabs his hand. She tugs him along toward Judy's room. When she reaches the doorway she stops and stares at the inside, where Judy lays curled up. "I think she's sick." She frowns.

Nick lets out a breath. Sick, of course. He nearly laughs, just barely catching himself. "Yeah, she did say she was feeling a bit off yesterday." He should have known it wasn't something serious. He just can't shake that cop instinct. Still, he heads into the room just to be sure. He takes a seat on the edge of her bed and leans over. "Hey Carrots, what's wrong? It's way past your wake time." He half laughs.

Judy grumbles. "I don't feel so good."

Nick lays a hand over her forehead. _Hot._ "When you get sick you really get sick, huh? Not just measly coughs or sniffles." He retracts his hand.

Judy manages a small smile. "At least I'm not puking my guts out like you did that one time." That was a day to remember, that's for sure.

Nick chuckles. "You got me there." He stands and returns to where Jenny waits.

Jenny peers up at Nick. "She is sick, isn't she?" She grimaces.

Nick nods. "Yep, looks like it." He knows exactly what comes next.

"Does that mean we can't go to the park today?" Jenny's gaze is full of disappointment.

Nick offers a sympathetic smile. "Fraid not sweetheart. We should be here to take care of your mother. Don't you think?"

Jenny perks and her eyes light up. "Like playing doctor?"

Nick hesitates. He isn't sure what she has in mind when she says that, hopefully not what he pictures when he hears 'playing doctor'. "Well-"

"So I get to make her food and tuck her in and stuff. Just like she does for me." She clenches her fists in anticipation.

Nick chuckles. "Yeah, just like that."

"Alright!" Jenny beams.

"So why don't you go ask her if she's hungry and what she would like." He pushes her lightly in Judy's direction.

"Okeydokey." She hurries over to Judy's side. "Hey, mom." Her voice is a whisper. "I know you don't feel good, but do you want something to eat?" She leans onto the bed, close to Judy's face.

Judy opens her eyes a sliver and peers over at Jenny. She smiles for her daughter. "Just some toast will be fine." She reaches out and ruffles Jenny's fur. "Thanks, sweetie."

Jenny giggles. "No problem!" She twirls and runs out of the room. She goes to a sharp halt when she sees that Nick is still there by the door. "Oh, you didn't go to the kitchen." She grins. "She said toast."

Nick nods. "Sounds good. You think you could find the bread for me?" He raises a brow.

Jenny nods fervently. "Yep!" She hurries forward. "And I'll beat you to the kitchen too." She yells over her shoulder.

Nick shakes his head as he trots after her. "You cheater."

Jenny giggles. "It's called a hustle sweetheart." She flashes him a grin as she opens a cabinet and carefully gets the bread out.

Nick grins from ear to ear. "That's my girl." He'll miss hearing that every day. Hopefully at the very least she'll keep saying it even without him here to hear it.

"Here ya go." She sets the bread on the counter as she bounces in place. "Anything else?"

"Good job." Nick gets out a couple pieces and slips them in the toaster. "No, you did good princess." He ruffles her fur as he pulls a plate out from a high cabinet. He wanders toward the fridge, digs through the contents to find the ginger ale, and pours Judy a glass just in time for the toast to pop up. "Wanna take it to her?" He offers the plate, but not the drink. He knows better than that. There will be a trail from here to Judy's room by the time this is over.

"Yeah!" She seizes the plate from him and zips off to Judy's room.

Nick chuckles. Just as he knew she would, she is off at the speed of light. He follows after her with the drink at a much slower pace.

Judy's ears prick and the sound of footsteps and she forces herself into a sitting position. "Ooh, room service." She smiles.

Jenny giggles. "Yep, we're so good at this." She thrusts the plate onto her mother's lap. "Breakfast is served." She steps away and bows.

Judy chuckles. "Thank you." She picks a piece up and nibbles on the edge. Another set of footsteps reaches her in the next instant and she peers over her food to see him.

Nick places the drink on the nightstand by her bed. "Your drink is served." He bows.

Judy rolls her eyes. "I see where she gets it." They are so much alike it's almost ridiculous.

"You know you love it." Nick grins as he raises up.

Judy grins. "Of course I do." They all know it well. Just like everything else he pulls.

Nick clears his throat and his expression sombers. "Are you good for now?" He eyes her with concern.

Judy nods. "Yeah, I think so. Just…tired." She coughs into her arm.

Nick's face lights up as a thought strikes him. He walks over to the dresser and nabs her walkie talkie. "Here." He holds it out to her. "If you need anything…" A shudder races up his spine. It is far too much like that time so long ago when he wasn't supposed to move and it was the best way for them to communicate at night.

Judy grimaces. She remembers those times just as well. Still, no need for that. She shakes it away and takes the device from him. She lays it by her on the nightstand and forces a smile. "Thanks, both of you."

Jenny nods with her whole body. "Your welcome mom." She beams.

Nick smiles. "Come on, sweetie." He takes Jenny by the hand and leads her outside, closing Judy's door on their way out. "So what do you want to do now?" As long as it is indoors and as long as he has his walkie talkie on him then it will be fine to get a bit distracted.

"Movie marathon!" Jenny throws her hands in the air.

Nick hushes her, but a smile split his lips in the next instant. "Sounds good to me."

Jenny pulls out their whole collection of movies and after a quick vote where her picks automatically won they settle on the cough to watch as many movies as they can possibly fit in during a single day. They don't even take breaks for meals they are so engrossed by the movies.

"The Road to El Dorado next." Jenny bounces off the cough to grab it. As her hand closes around it a voice reaches her.

"That movie bombed, you know?"

Nick starts and twists around to see Judy approaching with her blanket draw around her and trailing her like a cape. "Oh, Judy," He hops to his feet. "Are you…uh, feeling better?" He frowns. He gave her that walkie talkie for a reason dang it.

Judy lays her arms across the top of the couch and leans heavily on it. "Better enough." She coughs. "Besides, I woke up and heard you all having fun and who's to say I can't be sick and have fun at the same time."

"I say." He looks hard at her. "You've got your germs all over you. You don't need to be giving them to us too."

Judy waves his words away. "I'll stay in my corner."

Jenny's face lights up. "Yay, mommy's coming."

Judy makes her way around the couch and curls into her corner. "But no Road to El Dorado." She grumbles as she flops her head over onto the arm of the couch. "How about Emperor's New Groove?" It's been a while since they've watched that one. And it _is_ one of her favorite's.

Jenny giggles. "Yes, mommy." She digs it out of the stack and puts it in before plopping down in the center of the couch.

Nick draws Jenny closer, away from the sick Judy. He frowns. "What about dinner?" With their little bubble popped he finally remembers that food is in fact a necessity for survival.

Judy shrugs. "After the movie. Besides, I'm not that hungry anyway."

"Yeeeah Uncle. Stop trying to skip out on movie time." Jenny points two fingers at her eyes and then at him.

Nick rolls his eyes and grins despite himself. "Now who's the hustler?" He shoots Judy a meaningful look.

Judy smiles to herself. "Push play already."

"Yeah, yeah." Nick does as she says.

For the rest of the night they watch movie after movie. They take a short break for dinner, but even then they end up eating in the living room, unwilling to take a longer break. Time and time again they mention needing to go to bed, but they never get up. They fall asleep on the couch in a pile – Judy with her head on one of Nick's legs and Jenny curled up on his other, her head leaned on the arm of the couch and away from Judy. And that's how they stay, all through the night and into the morning, peaceful as can be.

 **This was a nice little break from working on my novels. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. Please review!**

 **Again, if you enjoy my writing style you can follow me on facebook at /ToriConleyAuthor. I'll even put the summary of the novel here in the author's note:** _What if there was a world where the biological clock stopped at age twenty one? For Blaise such a world is his life. Everyone is born with a soulmate and it is only upon meeting them that the pair begin aging - together. Blaise, however, wants more than a happily ever after. He wants to live forever, no matter how soaked with blood the trail is. The price of immortality is never too high._

 _Then he meets Rebecca. He tries his best to ignore her, but she has a presence like no other. Soon he even comes to wonder if he could be happy with a mortal life. Through it all, his search for his soulmate becomes tangled and it isn't long before the Finders catch up to him, forcing him to face his past and the very real possibility of no future as his darkest deeds are brought to light. In the end there is but one choice for Blaise to make, the scariest of all._

 **For now the page is just for Forever Twenty One but as I complete more and more novels they will all have updates there. I might even post snippets of some of the chapters. Thank you for reading and I hope you decide to follow my page just like you followed this Zootopia story. :)**


	23. Muzzle

**This update is short and sorry to say not chronological. I wrote it way back, even before I wrote the first chapter of this fanfic. I just never found anywhere in this story to put it. It didn't quite fit and it really still doesn't. I just wanted to update everyone on my novel Forever Twenty-One. It is now available on Amazon and Createspace if you just search the title on those sites. I wish I could post the direct link, but that doesn't work here.**

 **I know this isn't much, but I hope you like this little bit of writing. Enjoy!**

Judy sprints through the abandoned building, slipping in and out of the shadows with a sloppiness unusual for her. This isn't like other cases though. This is unusual. Luckily there are few guards and her footsteps are so light they are inaudible. She clenches her fists so tight as she maneuvers that her knuckles turn white and she pierces her skin. Her breathing is impossible to control as he heart pounds in her chest and her senses run wild. It takes every ounce of self-control not to scream his name. _Just a little longer._ A minute more.

She slinks through the door and zips down the stairs into the pitch black of the basement. The air is chilling and the smell suffocating, but she doesn't have the time to care. She has to find him. _Before something terrible happens._ A shiver races up her spine and her heart speeds up to the point she swears it will burst from her chest.

She desperately feels her way through the darkness, bumping into things more than a few times. Only as she rams into object after object does it dawn on her – it's so quiet. _Too quiet._ Chilling, even. It is the last straw and she can't keep her big mouth shut another second. "Nick!" She should care more, really, really care, and she does, but she cares more about simply _finding_ him. " _Nick!_ " She holds her breath and keeps her ears on full alert as she waits.

 _There._ She gasps and scrambles forward. A less attuned animal would never have heard it – the tiny sound – but she does. "Nick!" Her voice cracks. "Come on! Keep talking to me!" It isn't talking so much as an incoherent noise, but it is him – a tone only he could make.

Closer, closer. She snatches her flashlight off her belt and shines it wildly about. She sucks in a sharp breath and fumbles the light as she finally finds him. He lays within the bars of a tiny cage. His ears press flat on his head, as if he doesn't see or hear her. Worst of all there is a muzzle digging into his snout. Her heart clenches at the sight. She doesn't want to even imagine how he must be feeling right now. She will never forget what he told her of his childhood. "Oh Nick…"

Her urgency intensifies and she surges forward, skidding to her knees in front of the cage. She shoves the flashlight into her mouth and tilts it toward the lock as she attempts to pick it. _Nick don't fail me now._ Please let her retain some of those tricks she scolded him for when he used them and later tried to teach her. Yes! She flings the door open and the flashlight clangs to the ground as she gets in as close as she can. "Nick…"Her voice is tiny in an effort to hide the trembling.

Nick lifts his head and silently pleads to her.

Judy reaches out and carefully removes the muzzle. "You're gonna be ok now." She gently runs her fingers along his snout. "You're gonna-"

Nick launches himself at her, latching his arms around her and pulling her tight to him. He presses his face into her shoulder and despite how much he hates himself for it he can't contain his tiny sobs or keep himself from trembling.

Judy wraps her arms around his snout and holds on just as tightly as he does to her. His sobs bring tears to her own eyes and no matter how many tribulations she has endured, she isn't strong enough for this. She crumbles. "I'm sorry, so, so sorry." For everything.

 **Again, sorry it's so short. Hopefully I'll write something more substantial soon. Please review!**


End file.
